W przebraniu
by Koliber
Summary: Hermiona otrzymuje zadanie, które może zaważyć na przyszłości magicznego świata. Tłumaczenie fanficka duj pt: "Who Lives in Disguise". Opowiadanie kompatybilne z HBP
1. Zaskakująca propozycja

No więc. _(Nie zaczyna się zdania od 'więc')_ Jest to pierwszy odcinek mojego kolejnego tłumaczenia, które zrobiłam już dawno temu, ale nie miałam możliwości go wkleić. Miałam nadzieję, że uda mi się to zrobić jeszcze przed premierą DH i tak się stało dzięki mojej Becie, którą jest nieoceniona **Ewciavi**. Bardzo jej dziękuję za tak wielką pomoc i ekspresowe tempo, które mnie po prostu zaskoczyło.

Wiem, że tłumaczeń nie powinno się dedykować, ale mimo wszystko chciałabym, żeby moja przyjaciółka – _**Milady**_ potraktowała ten tekst jako mały prezent :)

_Ad rem._

Autor – duj

Tytuł oryginału – Who Lives in Disguise

Adres oryginału – http: /www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 2645251/ 1/ Who Lives in Disguise

Zgoda – jest

Beta – Ewciavi

**

* * *

**

W przebraniu

**Rozdział 1. Zaskakująca propozycja**

Na początku Hermiona myślała, że jest to jej własna wina. Wracając do szkoły na letni semestr szóstej klasy, szła z opuszczoną głową i rozmyślała. W tym roku jej rodzice nie planowali niczego wyjątkowego, nic takiego jak ich zeszłoroczny wypad na narty, więc byli zachwyceni, że przyjechała do domu na Święta Bożego Narodzenia, mimo że było to dla nich spore zaskoczenie. Ich pytania były trudne do zniesienia. Nie chciała im tłumaczyć, dlaczego nie została w Hogwarcie ze swoimi szkolnymi przyjaciółmi, tak jak przez poprzednie trzy lata. Nie chciała dyskutować o tym, dlaczego nie zaproszono jej do Weasleyów.

Och, Ron! Nawet nie wiedziała, co poszło źle i dlaczego, gdy wreszcie zaczął patrzeć na nią jak na kogoś więcej, niż przyjaciółkę, nagle zaczął przysysać się do Lavender. I teraz nie byli już nawet przyjaciółmi. Przełknęła ślinę i ugryzła się w policzek, żeby powstrzymać haniebne łzy złości. Głupia, głupia!

Nie patrzyła dokąd idzie, więc gdy w Holu Wejściowym wpadła na profesora Snape'a, stwierdziła, że jego uwagi były uzasadnione. Oczywiście przesadne, ponieważ nienawidził wszystkich Gryfonów, a zwłaszcza jej i jej przyjaciół, ale wciąż uzasadnione. Nie miała mu nic, zupełnie nic do powiedzenia, zanim nie zastąpił swojej złośliwej wypowiedzi przerażającą sugestią.

– Jestem pewien, że powinienem zażądać usunięcia cię ze szkoły za niesprowokowany atak na nauczyciela.

Zaschło jej w ustach.

– Ale proszę pana...

– Za mną, panno Granger. Zobaczymy, co ma do powiedzenia dyrektor.

Oczywiście nie mógłby jej naprawdę wyrzucić – jedynie Opiekun jej Domu lub dyrektor mieli do tego prawo, a oni nigdy by go nie nadużyli w ten sposób, ale jaki to był straszny początek semestru! Ta wielka niesprawiedliwość powodowała, że chciało jej się krzyczeć.

Gdy dotarła za Snape'em do gabinetu dyrektora, szybko zaczęła mówić.

– Dyrektorze, to był wypadek! Nie chciałam wpaść na profesora Snape'a. Ja po prostu nie

patrzyłam. Proszę...

Profesor Dumbledore uniósł swoją zdrową dłoń.

– Nie jesteś tu za karę ani by otrzymać naganę. Poprosiłem profesora Snape'a, żeby cię przyprowadził. – Zerknął na stojącego za nią ubranego na czarno mężczyznę i spojrzał na niego poważnym wzrokiem znad okularów połówek. – Rozmawialiśmy o konieczności kamuflażu Severusie, ale czy było to absolutnie konieczne?

Hermionie opadła szczęka. Patrzyła niepewnie to na dyrektora, to znów na szyderczo uśmiechającego się nauczyciela.

– Uważam, że dobrze pasowało – odpowiedział spokojnie Snape. – W przeszłości zaatakowała mnie nie jeden raz i nie poniosła za to konsekwencji. Te kilka chwil niepokoju jest bardzo niewielką karą.

– Mimo wszystko nie był to odpowiedni początek naszej rozmowy. Wszyscy się co do tego zgadzamy, nieprawdaż?

Mężczyźni skrzyżowali spojrzenia, lecz to Mistrz Eliksirów był tym, który pierwszy odwrócił wzrok. Zacisnął usta w cienką linię.

– Jak pan uważa, dyrektorze.

Profesor Dumbledore wskazał Hermionie krzesło. Snape podszedł do okna i stanął przy nim, spoglądając na położone niżej szkolne błonia i sprawiając wrażenie, jakby wyłączył się z rozmowy.

– Uważam, że będziesz mogła mi pomóc, Hermiono – powiedział Dumbledore.

Hermiona pochyliła się do przodu na swoim krześle.

– Oczywiście proszę pana, jeśli będę potrafiła.

Młodszy mężczyzna prychnął.

– Nigdy nie zgadzaj się na prośbę bez wcześniejszego upewnienia się, czego ona dotyczy, panno Granger.

– W rzeczy samej, wyśmienita rada. – Niebieskie oczy błysnęły. – Rozważaliśmy incydent z Departamentu Tajemnic z zeszłego czerwca. Profesor Snape pomógł mi przy ustalaniu biegu wydarzeń, ale część z nich wciąż jest dla mnie niejasna. Na przykład, dlaczego próbowaliście użyć kominka profesor Umbridge, żeby skontaktować się z Zakonem. Nie pomyśleliście o pójściu do profesora Snape'a?

Przełknęła ślinę, a jej twarz zapłonęła rumieńcem.

– Nie proszę pana. Nigdy nie przyszło nam to do głowy.

– Naraziliście się na wielkie niebezpieczeństwo. Jestem zadowolony, mogąc powiedzieć, że wszyscy wykazaliście się tam ogromną odwagą i inicjatywą. W zupełności zasłużyliście na punkty, które przyznała wam profesor McGonagall. Jednak można było uniknąć tej sytuacji, gdybyście się zorientowali, gdzie zwrócić się o pomoc. – Odczytał sprzeciw z jej twarzy. – Nie zgadzasz się?

Jej wzrok spoczął na wyprostowanych plecach odzianego na czarno mężczyzny stojącego przy oknie. Nie poruszył się.

– Nie uważam, żebyśmy zasłużyli na jakiekolwiek punkty, dyrektorze. Byliśmy głupi i przez nas zginął Syriusz.

– Strata, którą długo będziemy pamiętać – mruknął Snape z wyraźnym sarkazmem.

– W rzeczy samej – dyrektor zgodził się z lekkim naciskiem w głosie, po czym odwrócił się z powrotem do Hermiony. – Bardzo za nim tęsknimy, ale mogę cię zapewnić, że uważałby, że zaalarmowania świata o powrocie Riddle'a było warte jego poświęcenia.

Zmusiła się do uśmiechu, wdzięczna, że profesor Snape spoglądał na świat za oknem. Zastanawiała się, do czego był tu potrzebny i czemu dyrektor wypytywał ją, skoro mógł zapytać Harry'ego na którymkolwiek z ich spotkań. Nie, to było głupie. To oczywiste, że nie chciałby martwić Harry'ego, wspominając o śmierci jego ojca chrzestnego. A zwłaszcza nie pytaniami, które by mu przypominały, jaka była w tym jego rola. Niemniej jednak zimny dreszcz przebiegł jej po plecach. Po co poruszać ten temat teraz, prawie siedem miesięcy później? Po co w ogóle go poruszać?

– A teraz powiedz mi – kontynuował dyrektor – co wiesz o roli profesora Snape'a w Zakonie?

Wzdrygnęła się i nerwowo spojrzała w stronę okna.

– Tylko... tylko tyle, że jest naszym szpiegiem po drugiej stronie. I że ufa mu pan całkowicie.

– I mimo to nie pomyślałaś o nim?

Wpatrywała się w swoje zaciśnięte dłonie.

– Nie, proszę pana. On jest... nie jest łatwo się do niego zwrócić. A Harry...

– Tak, Harry – westchnął dyrektor. – Szkoda, że Harry i profesor Snape zdają się być niezdolni do porozumienia, jednak uczenie się na własnych błędach jest bardziej użyteczne, niż rozpamiętywanie ich, nieprawdaż, Severusie? Jeśli jedna droga zawiedzie, poszukaj innej.

Hermiona patrzyła się na Snape'a ze wstydliwą fascynacją. Jego ramiona drgnęły; szybko oderwała od niego wzrok, gdy się odwrócił.

– Skoro pan tak twierdzi, dyrektorze.

– Jestem w rozterce – ciągnął spokojny, stary głos. – Tak często w mojej przeszłości byłem nieobecny, gdy mnie potrzebowano. W tym roku jestem wzywany nawet częściej i świadomość mojego wieku i śmiertelności ciąży mi coraz bardziej. – Oczy Hermiony spoczęły na jego poczerniałej, pomarszczonej ręce. – Nadszedł czas, by zacząć robić plany na przyszłość. Skoro nie mogę bezpośrednio połączyć Harry'ego i profesora Snape'a, potrzebuję pośrednika, któremu obaj będą ufać, gdyby nadszedł czas, kiedy będą musieli skoordynować swoje wysiłki. I uważam, Hermiono, że jesteś najlepszym kandydatem.

– Ja? Ale... to nie może być prawda, profesor Snape mnie nienawidzi... to znaczy, z pewnością musi być ktoś, komu profesor Snape ufa bardziej niż mi! Jestem uczennicą – _on nienawidzi uczniów –_ i Gryfonką – _on nienawidzi Gryfonów –_ i... i... on nie może myśleć, że akurat ja się nadaję! – _On mnie nienawidzi. A ja paplam jak głupia. Nie mogę się teraz rozpłynąć?_

Profesor Snape spojrzał na nią z góry, z nad swojego wielkiego nosa, i skrzywił się, gdy dyrektor kontynuował.

– Jesteś pełnoletnia. Ciężko pracujesz i jesteś utalentowana, potrafisz dochować tajemnicy i umiesz na poczekaniu wymyślać różne wymówki. Żaden z członków Zakonu nie będzie tak odpowiedni, jak ty. Harry często słucha twoich rad i jesteś na miejscu. I, jeśli się mylę, to mnie popraw, zamierzasz podążać za nim we wszystkich ponadprogramowych – przerwał, a jego oczy błysnęły – przygodach.

– Tak, oczywiście, ale...

Nagle profesor Snape pochylił się nad nią.

– Musieliśmy wybrać między tobą a młodym Weasleyem. Wolę kujonów od tępaków. Ty przynajmniej słuchasz, gdy mówię – w tych rzadkich chwilach potrafisz zamknąć buzię na wystarczająco długo.

Wpatrywała się w niego. Ron nie jest tępakiem! Powiedziała by mu to, ale nagle usłyszała oburzony głos Rona: _Myślisz, że nie mamy nic lepszego do roboty, tylko wsłuchiwać się w to, co Snape mówi na eliksirach?_ Kiedy on to powiedział? Chyba lata temu, ale jego postawa się nie zmieniła, prawda? Przygryzła wargę, starając się zignorować ciepło w sercu, spowodowane pierwszą pochwałą – gorzką i niechętną, zawierającą obelgę, ale jednak pochwałą – od uszczypliwego profesora.

– Nie mogę panu teraz odpowiedzieć. Jak pan powiedział, profesorze, muszę wiedzieć, o co chodzi. Co będę musiała zrobić? I skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie wykorzysta pan tego jako okazji – zadrżała na myśl o swojej śmiałości, ale pewnie kontynuowała – żeby odebrać wszystkie punkty Gryffindorowi, albo wpakować moich przyjaciół w kłopoty?

– Sugerujesz, że mógłbym wykorzystać moją pozycję?ęęswszy zignorować ciepłe uczucie w klatce piersiwej mierzasz podążać za nim we wszystkich tej sytuacji gdybyście – pochylił się onieśmielająco blisko.

– N–nie proszę pana, ale już uważa mnie pan za tak nieznośną, że nie mogę oprzeć się wrażeniu, iż ryzykownym byłoby przedłużać czas, który musiałby pan spędzać w moim towarzystwie.

To już graniczyło z bezczelnością. Czekała na wybuch, który mógł zaowocować szlabanem, ale z pewnością wstrzymałby jej kandydaturę. Czarne oczy spoglądały na nią, a jego odpowiedź była wyważona.

– Święta racja, ale nie jest to problem nie do rozwiązania. Oczywiście będę odbierał punkty za brak szacunku i lekceważenie. Jeśli będziesz miała wątpliwości co do słuszności moich decyzji w tej sprawie, dyrektor zadecyduje, zanim zostaną odebrane.

– Nie myślałam, że się pan na to zgodzi – wyznała nierozważnie.

– To nie jest gra – wysyczał. – Osobiste preferencje należy odstawić na bok. Znasz mój styl nauczania, a ja znam twoje szkolne możliwości jak kot swoje wąsy (zarumieniła się i spojrzała na swoje złączone dłonie). Będziesz musiała ciężko pracować, bez użalania się nad sobą i wytchnienia. Będę cię osobiście uczył Oklumencji, obrony i każdej innej dziedziny nauki, którą uznam za niezbędną. Ponadto będziesz mogła zadawać pytania na każdy temat, wedle własnego uznania. – Uśmiechnął się ironicznie, widząc jej otwierające się coraz szerzej oczy. – Jednakże, nie będziemy wtykać nosa w nasze tajemnice, ani nie będziemy o nich rozmawiać z innymi. Będę wymagał twojej całkowitej dyskrecji przez cały czas. Poza naszą trójką, nikt, absolutnie nikt, nie może o tym wiedzieć. Jesteś zainteresowana?

Gapiła się na niego z otwartymi ustami.

– Dziewczyno, nie obchodzi mnie stan twojego uzębienia. Zadałem ci pytanie.

– Już, już Severusie. Nie ma potrzeby tak się gorączkować. Daj jej trochę czasu, żeby to przemyślała – wtrącił się dyrektor.

Czas, żeby to przemyśleć? Szansa, żeby nauczyć się więcej, niż myślała, że kiedykolwiek zdoła się nauczyć, w dodatku od specjalisty? Szansa, żeby dobrać się do jego umysłu, żeby przydać się na wojnie, żeby pomóc ochronić swoich przyjaciół i wszystkich, o których się troszczy? Coś do roboty na długie samotne godziny, które kiedyś spędzała z Harrym i Ronem?

– Nie potrzebuję czasu – zadeklarowała. – Zgadzam się.

Snape się skrzywił, a w jego czarnych oczach pojawiły się jakiś dziwny blask.

– Dwa razy w tygodniu, we wtorki i w czwartki o ósmej wieczorem. Jeśli ktoś cię spyta, możesz to nazwać szlabanem za napaść na nauczyciela. – Kiwnął jej głową, następnie dyrektorowi i szeleszcząc szatami wyszedł z pokoju, gdy ona patrzyła na jego plecy. Broda i ramiona profesora Dumbledore'a lekko się trzęsły.

– Severus uwielbia swoje małe sukcesy, ale oczywiście nie użyje tego przeciwko tobie – powiedział. – On się po prostu upewnia, że podniesienie cię do stopnia współpracownika nie pozwoli ci zapomnieć o odpowiednim dystansie między uczniem a nauczycielem.

Oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się. Czy on sugerował? Ona i _Snape_? To było po prostu śmieszne.

Po opuszczeniu gabinetu profesora Dumbledore'a, przedarła się przez śnieg by odbyć półgodzinną wizytę u Hagrida, zanim powróciła do Pokoju Wspólnego, aby się ogrzać. Gdy dotarła przed pokój Gryfindoru, Harry, Ginny i Ron kłócili się z Grubą Damą, wciąż skacowaną po świątecznej imprezie. Hermiona powitała dwoje przyjaciół, a trzeciego zignorowała. W końcu, co mogła mu powiedzieć? Dokonał wyboru i teraz nie mógł być nawet dla niej miły.

– Mam coś dla ciebie, Harry – powiedziała. – Och, zaraz… hasło. Abstynencja.

Gdy tylko dotarli do pokoju wspólnego, zatłoczonego innymi powracającymi uczniami, wyjęła kawałek papieru, który profesor Dumbledore dał jej dla Harry'ego. Dotyczył spotkania jutro wieczorem. Wtedy Ron odszedł z Lavender – tylko ona wciąż nazywała go Mon–Ron, fuj – a Ginny z Deanem, zostawiając ją samą, żeby mogła wysłuchać rewelacji Harry'ego. Oni prawdopodobnie już wiedzieli. Uraza paliła ją w piersiach i w gardle, niemal się nią zakrztusiła. Harry nie rozumiał. Uważał, że mogła się pogodzić z Ronem. Jak? Nawet nie wiedziała, o co poszło, nie mówiąc już o tym, jak to naprawić.

To Gruba Dama wypiła kadź pięćsetletniego wina, nie ja – powiedziała oschle.

Wtedy zaczął opowiadać i była niemal tak oniemiała, jak w gabinecie dyrektora. Ileż straciła, wychodząc wcześniej z przyjęcia profesora Slughorna i idąc do łóżka tamtej nocy, zanim zaczęły się ferie! I nie będąc z nimi w Norze.

Malfoy próbujący dostać się na przyjęcie i Snape proszący go na 'słówko'. Harry miał obsesję na punkcie udowodnienia ich łajdactwa. _Naprawdę, jeśli profesor Dumbledore ufa Snape'owi, to dlaczego Harry nie może?,_ śledził ich i podsłuchiwał… _Na szczęście, tym razem nie złamali mu nosa_, pomyślała z westchnieniem.

Snape chciał pomóc Malfoyowi i mu odmówiono. _Odmówiono!_ Snape oskarżył go o otrucie Katie. Harry łaskawie nie powiedział „a nie mówiłem", za co była mu bardzo wdzięczna._ W każdym razie, Malfoy temu zaprzeczył, więc może to nie była prawda._ Wieczysta Przysięga Snape'a złożona Narcyzie Malfoy. _Ryzykował własne życie, żeby chronić Malfoya! __**Własne życie?**_Zawsze wiedziała, że lubił jasnowłosego Ślizgona, ale nie spodziewała się, że tak bardzo! Lekcje Oklumencji Malfoya z jego ciotką ( Jak zazdrosna by była, gdyby właśnie nie zaoferowano jej lekcji ze Snape'em – i to nie tylko Oklumencji!)

To brzmiało, jakby Harry mimo wszystko miał rację. Albo może tylko częściowo.

Malfoy planował coś podejrzanego, ale jego rozkazy mogły nie pochodzić od Voldemorta, a przynajmniej nie bezpośrednio. Gdy Hermiona zapytała, Harry przyznał, że właściwie żaden z nich nie wymówił jego imienia. Snape powoływał się na „ich pana", a to mógł, choć nie musiał, być Voldemort. Hmm. Szkoda, że nie mogła o to zapytać profesora bez ujawniania, że był śledzony. Wiedziałby bez pytania, że to musiał być Harry w swojej pelerynie–niewidce. Zgodzili się przecież, że „nie będą wtykać nosa w swoje tajemnice", ale powiedział również, że będzie mogła zadawać pytania „na każdy temat, wedle własnego uznania". Zastanawiała się, jak dużo uda jej się z niego wyciągnąć.

_Nic, ty idiotko_ – powiedziała sobie. – _To w końcu jest Snape. Złośliwy, z językiem ostrym jak brzytwa, nienawidzący Gryfonów Snape. To nie ja będę z niego wyciągać rzeczy, raczej odwrotnie. Będę musiała mieć się na baczności, żeby czegoś nie wygadać, zwłaszcza na lekcjach Oklumencji._

Ale jednak za każdym razem, gdy pomyślała o rozpoczęciu zajęć, na jej ustach pojawiał się uśmiech. Nawet wiadomości Lupina o trudnościach z infiltracją Greybacka i jego zwolenników nie mogły zmącić jej pełnego nadziei nastroju. Pytania na każdy temat, jaki sobie wybierze. Nie mogła się doczekać.

**CDN.**

* * *

W tekście wykorzystane zostały fragmenty rozmowy z _Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi_ (rozdział 17. _Dziury w pamięci_) i cytat z _Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic_ (rozdział 9. _Napis na ścianie_) według przekładu A. Polkowskiego


	2. Ukryj to głębiej

Dla **Milady**.

Za korektę dziękuję **Ewciavi.**

* * *

**Rozdział 2 Ukryj to głębiej**

To, że Snape nazwał ich sesje treningowe szlabanami przerażało Hermionę, jednak wkrótce ze smutkiem przekonała się, że nieprędko będzie miała okazję użyć tej wymówki. Nikogo nie obchodziło, dokąd szła. Nic nie mogło wyraźniej uświadomić uczucia izolacji, z którym walczyła, odkąd pokłóciła się z Ronem.

Harry, nie chcąc brać niczyjej strony, dzielił swój czas pomiędzy ich oboje. Ginny była zajęta Deanem i nigdy nie zagadywała Hermiony, chyba że chciała nawijać o jego skłonności do wyręczania we wszystkim lub narzekać na nadmierną nadopiekuńczość – wybór opcji najwyraźniej zależał od jej aktualnego nastroju. A Ron, cóż, naprawdę lepiej było nie myśleć o Ronie, ani o koleżankach z pokoju, ani o niczym poza nauką. Szkoła, Snape i teleportacja – te trzy sprawy wystarczająco wypełniały jej myśli.

Uwzględniła zajęcia z teleportacji w swoim planie lekcji na ten rok, ponieważ w poprzednich latach zapisywała sobie datę, kiedy ulotka informacyjna pojawiała się na tablicy w pokoju wspólnym. Bardzo chciała nauczyć się tej sztuki, odkąd po raz pierwszy przeczytała o niej w „Maddie jest Czarownicą – Wprowadzenie do Świata Magii dla dzieci z mugolskich rodzin". Była to pierwsza książka, którą wybrała w Esach i Floresach podczas swojej pierwszej wyprawy na Ulicę Pokątną. Zaintrygowało to również jej tatę, ale on był wiernym fanem serialu „Star Trek".

– To zupełnie jak teleportacja w serialu! Tylko bez transportera i strumienia cząstek! – zachwycił się, gdy pokazała mu stronę. Patrzył na czarownicę w różowym płaszczu tak długo, że Hermiona musiała wziąć sobie w międzyczasie do czytania inną książkę. Wiedźma znikała z jednej strony, żeby pojawić się na okładce, potem nagle przemieszczać się od góry na dół, z jednego boku na drugi i po przekątnej.

Miała nadzieję, że ten sposób podróżowania jest lepszy niż inne magiczne środki transportu. Latanie na miotle powodowało u niej bóle pleców, a skóra na nosie pękała jej od zimna. Testrale były bardziej miękkie, ale wcale nie wygodniejsze. A sadza z kominków wykorzystywanych przez sieć Fiuu wywoływała u niej kichanie, całe szczęście, że po wyjściu z kominka, a nie po wejściu do niego, bo kto wie gdzie by się wówczas znalazła? Przecież Harry raz wylądował na Śmiertelnym Nokturnie!

Wciśnięcie do tygodniowego planu zajęć jeszcze dwóch sesji ze Snape'em – odmawiała nazywania ich szlabanami – było trudne. Przez ponad pół wieczoru próbowała walczyć z harmonogramem, podczas gdy jej koleżanki rozmawiały o tym, jak spędziły ferie. W końcu, zdołowana, wpisała sobie późniejsze pójście spać cztery razy w tygodniu. Będzie uczyć się przez dodatkową godzinę w łóżku zasłoniętym kotarami, żeby nikomu nie przeszkadzać. Było to kłopotliwe, ale nie tak bardzo, jak opuszczenie czegoś, co mogło pojawić się na egzaminach.

Podczas drogi na pierwszą lekcję stwierdziła, że wyznaczenie ich spotkania na godzinę ósmą wieczorem było dobrym pomysłem. Po drodze spotkała niewielu uczniów, a w lochach żadnego Ślizgona. Podniosła dłoń i dwukrotnie zapukała do drzwi gabinetu Snape'a, po czym weszła do środka i zatrzymała się. Mroczne pomieszczenie wypełnione było półkami, w których znajdowały się słoje z częściami rozmaitych stworzeń zalanymi formaliną, a także innymi składnikami eliksirów.

Snape nawet nie podniósł oczu znad sprawdzanych prac.

– Proszę zamknąć drzwi i usiąść, panno Granger.

Powoli podeszła do krzesła, a jej serce nagle zaczęło bić szybciej.

– Skąd pan wiedział, że to ja? – Tym bardziej, że była o minutę za wcześnie.

Jego gniewny wzrok przesuwał się po kartce, a długie palce trzymały pióro, którym bazgrał komentarze. Nie spojrzał na nią, dopóki nie nagryzmolił oceny na górze wypracowania i nie podkreślił jej. Sądząc z ruchu ręką było to albo N, albo O.

– Usłyszałem cię – odpowiedział krótko.

– Umysłem? Myślałam, że potrzebuje pan...

Westchnął z irytacją.

– Twoje kroki. Rozpoznaję chód większości uczniów w szkole. Nie przerywaj.

Zacisnęła usta. To on jej przerwał, ale wolała mu tego nie mówić.

– Muszę powiedzieć, że jestem zaskoczony – ciągnął. – Myślałem, że wiesz, że Legilimencja zazwyczaj wymaga kontaktu wzrokowego.

Zarumieniła się i przygryzła wargę. Wiedziała. Musiał jej to wytknąć. Prawdopodobnie nigdy nie pozwoli jej o tym zapomnieć.

– Nie masz nic do powiedzenia? – jego oczy błysnęły tryumfalnie. – Dobrze więc, zaczynajmy. Co wiesz o Oklumencji i Legilimencji?

– Oklumencja jest magiczną obroną umysłu przed penetracją z zewnątrz. Legilimencja jest zdolnością wydobywania uczuć i wspomnień z umysłu innej osoby.

– Czytałaś „Poradnik władzy nad umysłem" Murchisona. Jak zwykle zapamiętałaś tekst co do słowa. – Skrzywił się, mówiąc to. – Ale jak rozumiesz te definicje?

– Nie jestem pewna, czy rozumiem je prawidłowo, proszę pana – zaczęła Hermiona. Ledwie rozpoczęła lekturę książki, ponieważ dopiero wczoraj ją znalazła. Ku jej irytacji, zamknęła się na cały dzień, gdy tylko zmieniła stronę. – Myślę, że to nie jest jak czytanie myśli. Bardziej jak archeologia. To jest nauka o...

– Nie jestem zupełnym ignorantem, jeśli chodzi o mugoloznawstwo.

– Przepraszam, proszę pana. W każdym razie myślałam o tym w ten sposób: badanie skamieliny i próba wyciągnięcia wniosków. Można spojrzeć w czyjeś wspomnienia, myśli i uczucia, ale samemu trzeba je zinterpretować.

Przejechał palcem po swoich ustach i patrzył na nią tak przenikliwie, że zaczęła się wiercić.

– Czy to ci sugeruje jakikolwiek sposób, żeby mnie zablokować?

– Wydaje mi się, że trzeba by ukryć je głębiej, albo rozdzielić fragmenty, ale nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić jak.

– Wyobraźnia nigdy nie była twoją mocną stroną. Miałaś lekcje o _Imperiusie_ w czwartej klasie. Czy byłaś w stanie go przezwyciężyć? Niezbędne umiejętności są podobne w tym przypadku.

– Nie, proszę pana, jedynie Harry'emu się to udało. – W duchu aż kipiała z powodu tego nieuzasadnionego przytyku.

– Szkoda. Wstań i wyjmij różdżkę. Spróbuję wejść do twojego umysłu, a ty możesz próbować bronić się w każdy sposób, w jaki potrafisz, z użyciem różdżki czy bez niej.

– Ale proszę pana, nie wyjaśnił pan...

– Cisza! Zobaczymy, jaka jest twoja pierwotna naturalna umiejętność odepchnięcia intruza. Teraz się przygotuj. _Legilimens_.

Mężczyzna i biurko, które stało pomiędzy nimi, zniknęli w wirze jasnych obrazów. Jej tata podnoszący ją na stołek, żeby umyła zęby pastą z fluorem... wyrywała stronę z książki z hogwarckiej biblioteki... masywna dziewczynka krzyknęła i upuściła gorący kartofel, który jeszcze chwilę wcześniej był babeczką, do pudełka z lunchem Hermiony, zanim udało się jej go złapać... czekała ze swoim tatą pod wyciągiem narciarskim... patrzyła ze łzami schnącymi na policzkach na trolla w łazience... mama dająca jej klapsa za wymknięcie się z przyjęcia urodzinowego, żeby poczytać swoją nową encyklopedię... trumna jej małej siostrzyczki opuszczana do ziemi...

Łzy oślepiły ją, gdy obraz pokoju z powrotem się nabrał ostrości. Po omacku wyjęła swoją chusteczkę i wydmuchała nos. Snape zaczekał, dopóki nie skończyła.

– Nędznie. Tak jak przypuszczałem.

Była wściekła, ale nic nie powiedziała. Milczenie zawsze było bezpiecznym wyjściem.

– Teraz zamknij oczy.

Posłuchała go.

– Oczyść swój umysł i pozwól odpłynąć swoim emocjom – kontynuował Snape.

Popatrzyła na niego i wyraz nagłego zrozumienia pojawił się w jej oczach.

– Och! To w taki sposób oddziela się fragmenty? – Wiedziała, że miała rację, gdyż inaczej nie oszczędziłby jej zjadliwego komentarza. Jednak dobrze było mieć potwierdzenie. – Oddziela się uczucia od swoich wspomnień.

Skrzywił się, patrząc na nią.

– Tak. Pierwszym krokiem w Oklumencji jest odłączenie wspomnień od ich emocjonalnej zawartości. Dlaczego?

– Zwykle nie zadaje mi pan tak wielu pytań, profesorze – zagrała na zwłokę.

– Próbuję nauczyć cię myśleć, panno Granger. Jesteś zbyt skłonna do cytowania książek, ale jeśli masz jakkolwiek pomóc, będziesz musiała nauczyć się kwestionować to, co zostało ci powiedziane, zbadać to ze wszystkich stron i przeanalizować możliwe konsekwencje. Dlaczego?

– Po-ponieważ bez tego nie zawsze można je właściwie zinterpretować?

– To jest pytanie, czy odpowiedź? Wysoko cenione wspomnienia są łatwiejsze do znalezienia i zwykle ważniejsze, albo same w sobie, albo jako słabość, którą można wykorzystać. Jeśli widzę twoją złość, wiem, jak tobą manipulować. Jeśli czuję miłość, wiem, komu zagrozić. Jeśli czuję winę, wiem, czym cię szantażować. Jeśli czuję strach, wiem, jak cię złamać.

Przełknęła ślinę. Jego spokojny głos nie pozostawiał żadnych wątpliwości, że wiedział to z własnego doświadczenia.

– Twoje emocje są drogowskazem. Mówią mi, co widzę i jak użyć tego przeciw tobie – ciągnął. – Spróbujemy ponownie. Oczy zamknięte! Oczyść swój umysł.

Zamknęła oczy. Gdy próbowała wykonać instrukcje, jej dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści. Czego użyje przeciwko niej? Czy to było to, czego Harry nie mógł się nauczyć?

– Nie tak! Dajesz emocjom panować. Pozwól im odejść. Rozluźnij się, odpręż umysł. – Czekał, dopóki jej oddech się nie uspokoił, a napięcie nie zniknęło. – Jesteś gotowa? Otwórz oczy. Raz, dwa, trzy... _Legilimens._

Tym razem ujrzała wychudzonego brodatego zbiega we Wrzeszczącej Chacie... siebie w wieku czterech lat, chowającą zdechłą mysz do kieszeni... ojca wirującego z nią i jej matką po pokoju... strażnika w londyńskiej Tower, upuszczającego swoją pikę, gdy zamieniła się w widły... babcię znajdującą zaginione kryształy z żyrandola w jej domku dla lalek... Wiktora pochylającego się do pocałunku i siebie, kładącą dłonie na jego piersi, żeby go odepchnąć...

Zasłoniła sobie oczy dłońmi i wyrwała się. Patrzył, jak jej ramiona opadały, gdy próbowała zwolnić swój oddech i puls.

– Dlaczego mysz? – zapytał.

Zarumieniła się.

– Mama powiedziała, że jestem za mała na zwierzątko. Kot sąsiadów zostawił ją w naszym ogrodzie.

– Więc twój nawyk skupiania uwagi na niepotrzebnych przedmiotach jest długotrwały. Być może pewnego dnia własne błędy czegoś cię nauczą. Jeszcze raz. Raz, dwa, trzy _Legi..._

– Profesorze! – bała się skończyć zdanie.

– Nie będę tolerował twojego nieustającego przerywania. Jesteś pięciolatką, która boi się, że zapomni, o co chciała się spytać, jeśli nie zrobi tego natychmiast? Powstrzymaj pytania do końca lekcji.

– Przepraszam, proszę pana.

Po kolejnej półgodzinie czuła się, jakby ktoś przetaczał jej przez głowę kule do kręgli. Potarła czoło ze smutkiem. Snape usiadł, więc podążyła za jego przykładem.

– Ćwicz oczyszczanie umysłu, kiedy tylko będziesz miała kilka wolnych chwil. Na przykład między lekcjami i każdego wieczoru przed snem – powiedział jej. – Teraz masz piętnaście minut na swoje pytania.

Piętnaście minut rozmowy na temat, który wybierze; ledwie wiedziała od czego zacząć. Oczywiście mogłaby zapytać go o eliksiry – pomyłki i niedociągnięcia w ich podręczniku, które pozwalały Harry'emu być lepszym od niej na każdej lekcji, naprawdę ją denerwowały – ale trudno byłoby poruszyć ten temat bez wyznawania, że Harry od początku roku oszukiwał. Przymknęła oczy i przygryzła dolną wargę. Jak by to było być mistrzem Oklumencji, jak profesor Snape?

– Jeśli nie ukrył pan swoich wspomnień, gdy wrócił pan do Volde... to znaczy, Sam–Pan–Wie–Kogo – poprawiła się, gdy jego oczy pociemniały – pod koniec mojego czwartego roku, to jak udało się panu przekonać go o swojej wierności?

– Nie miałem zbyt wielu rzeczy do ukrycia – odpowiedział. – On zawsze wiedział, że jestem szpiegiem profesora Dumbledore'a, tak jak profesor Dumbledore zawsze wiedział, że jestem szpiegiem Czarnego Pana.

Otworzyła usta i pochyliła się trochę na krześle.

– Ale... ale... oni wiedzą? Obaj? – Zawsze była przekonana, że Voldemort długo by torturował i w końcu zabił każdego, kto by go zdradził.

– Oczywiście. Nie jestem głupi, żeby próbować ukryć tak wielką tajemnicę przed którymkolwiek z nich. Czarny Pan wysłał mnie tu, żebym infiltrował Zakon jako jego szpieg i jako taki wiernie mu służyłem przez wiele lat. – Patrzył na nią szyderczo.

– Ale... Och! Ma pan na myśli, że jemu się tak wydaje. Ale tak naprawdę pan tego nie robi, prawda, proszę pana?

Z uniesioną brwią wpatrywał się w nią z aprobatą, zanim odpowiedział z ponurym uśmiechem.

– I tu dochodzimy do drugiej lekcji na dzisiaj. Ludzie słyszą to, co chcą usłyszeć.

Zastanawiała się nad tym. Czy miał na myśli, że słyszała tylko to, co chciała usłyszeć? Ale nie powiedziałby jej, że jest wierny Voldemortowi, gdyby to była prawda, czyż nie? A może to był blef? Ale przecież powiedział jej, że próbuje nauczyć ją myśleć.

– Do zadania jakiego pytania próbuje mnie pan sprowokować?

Pochylił się do przodu, uśmiechając się szyderczo.

– Skąd wiesz, po której stronie jestem naprawdę?

Przełknęła ślinę. Nie wiedziała, czyż nie? Ale te lekcje były pomysłem profesora Dumbledore'a.

– Zawsze ufałam panu, ponieważ dyrektor panu ufa.

Prychnął.

– Czy nie jesteś w stanie wymyślić czegoś, dopóki nie przeczytasz o tym w książce, panno Granger? Dyrektor ufał wielu ludziom niegodnym zaufania. Plejada twoich nauczycieli OPCM-u przede mną powinna cię tego nauczyć, Quirrell, Lockhart, Lupin...

– Profesor Lupin nie jest niegodny zaufania! Tylko dlatego, że pan go nie lubi...

– Cisza! – Uderzył dłonią w biurko. Wzdrygnęła się i ponownie potarła czoło. – Czyżbym znalazł lukę w twojej pamięci? Niecałe trzy lata temu byłem świadkiem, jak mówił wam, że przez cały rok ukrywał zdolność Blacka do wślizgnięcia się do szkoły niepostrzeżenie pod postacią psa lub przez sekretne przejścia, które zaznaczyli na mapie jako uczniowie.

– Ale Syriusz był niewinny. – Zmarszczyła brwi i ugryzła się w wargę, gdy on patrzył na nią znad swojego wielkiego nosa. Nagle zrozumiała, co chciał powiedzieć. Wiedziała, że sprawi mu to niezwykłą przyjemność, ale nie było sposobu by ona, zaledwie uczennica, mogła go powstrzymać.

– Lupin wierzył w winę Blacka tak głęboko, jak reszta z nas. Praktycznie rzecz biorąc, jego zainteresowanie tym, którego uważał za mordercę było większe, niż wszystkimi tutejszymi uczniami, ponieważ wstydził się przyznać, że zdradził zaufanie dyrektora, tak samo jako uczeń, jak i nauczyciel. Wciąż nazywasz go godnym zaufania? Jak myślisz, jaka mogłaby być jego cena?

Wpatrywała się intensywnie w podłogę przy swoich stopach.

– Ufam mu – wymamrotała.

– Tak? A czy mi ufasz równie ślepo?

Zacisnęła dłonie i położyła je na podołku. Chciała powiedzieć „tak".

– Dlaczego mi pan o tym wszystkim mówi, proszę pana? Wydaje się, że chce pan, bym przestała panu ufać.

Nie odpowiedział natychmiast. Nieśmiało patrzyła, jak obrysowywał kontur swoich ust długim palcem.

– Odpowiedź na to pytanie będzie twoją pracą domową z dzisiejszych zajęć, panno Granger. Oczekuję, że w czwartek wieczorem będziesz miała sformułowaną teorię na ten temat i będziesz w stanie ją obronić. – Patrzył jak ponownie pociera czoło. – Chcesz eliksir na ból głowy?

Uniosła głowę i ze zdumienia lekko otworzyła usta.

– Harry'emu nigdy nie dał pan eliksiru – wypaliła.

– Nauka funkcjonowania w dyskomforcie, a nawet w bólu, jest cenną lekcją. Jeśli jest tak bardzo rozpieszczony, że nie może się zniżyć do prośby, nie było moim obowiązkiem przewidywać jego zachcianki

– Nie jest rozpieszczony! Wie pan, musi pan wiedzieć, skoro zaglądał pan w jego wspomnienia, że jego rodzina nigdy nie dała mu nawet tego, czego potrzebował, nie mówiąc już o tym, czego chciał!

– Pięć punktów od Gryffindoru za bezczelność, panno Granger. Jeśli potrzebujesz tygodniowego szlabanu, żeby sobie przypomnieć o manierach, będę zachwycony, mogąc wyświadczyć ci tę przysługę.

– Przepraszam, proszę pana.

Skrzywił się w drapieżnym grymasie, gdy dodał – W każdym razie, wina częściowo leży po twojej stronie. Zwykły eliksir na ból głowy w porównaniu z Eliksirem Wielosokowym powinien być łatwym zadaniem. A może Marta była zbyt płaczliwa nawet dla ciebie?

Serce podeszło jej do gardła.

– Wiedział pan.

– Oczywiście.

– Myślałam, że jeśli się pan dowie, postara się pan, żeby mnie wyrzucono.

– Tak? Jeśli twoich dwóch towarzyszy uniknęło wyrzucenia po złamaniu krajowych i międzynarodowych przepisów o tajności magii, dlaczego oczekujesz dla siebie surowszego traktowania? Kradzież kilku składników, czy nawet nielegalne warzenie zakazanych substancji, nie dorównuje kradzieży nielegalnego zaczarowanego mugolskiego artefaktu i pokazywania go całej okolicy.

– Tak, proszę pana.

Gdy kilka minut później zamknęła za sobą drzwi, odetchnęła z ulgą. Musiała być szalona, żeby się na to zgodzić. Skrajnie, zupełnie, całkowicie szalona, skretyniała, pomylona, jak Ron, albo ktoś inny mógłby powiedzieć. Po tym nawet lekcje teleportacji będę wydawały się łatwe.

**CDN.**


	3. Jednakowo tajemnicze

Dla _**Milady**_**, **żeby czytała dalej.

Za korektę dziękuję **Ewciavi.**

* * *

**Rozdział 3. Jednakowo tajemnicze**

Kiedy następnego dnia na śniadaniu Hermiona zobaczyła Harry'ego i Rona siedzących blisko siebie i szepczących o czymś z zapałem, wiedziała, że musiał dowiedzieć się od profesora Dumbledore'a czegoś ważnego i że bez wątpienia niebawem o tym usłyszy. Dziwnie było myśleć, że podczas gdy ona zmagała się z Legilimencją profesora Snape'a, Harry zamykał się z Dumbledorem na prawie tak samo tajemniczych spotkaniach treningowych. Prawdopodobnie oglądali stare wspomnienia w myślodsiewni dyrektora, tak jak ostatnim razem. Szkoda, że nie mogła jej pożyczyć przed swoimi sesjami, żeby utrzymać w tajemnicy najbardziej zawstydzające wspomnienia.

Snape ani słowem nie wspomniał o wyrwaniu kartki z książki z hogwarckiej biblioteki. A w każdym razie nie jej. Trochę się denerwowała przed wejściem na terytorium pani Pince, ponieważ, pomimo iż zobowiązali się do szanowania swoich sekretów, nie była całkowicie pewna, czy może liczyć na jego milczenie. Był na tyle sprytny, że prawdopodobnie wymyślił sposób, by ominąć ich umowę, jeszcze zanim ją zaproponował.

Gdy Harry uchwycił jej spojrzenie, skinęła głową. Oczywiście, dołączy do niego po lekcji, by wysłuchać nowych wiadomości. Miała tylko nadzieję, że w czymkolwiek miałaby mu pomóc tym razem, będzie to rozsądniejsze niż analiza snu, co do którego był _pewien_, że przesłał mu go Voldemort. Zastanawiała się, kiedy dyrektor zorganizuje kolejne lekcje Oklumencji dla Harry'ego. Sny mogły się na jakiś czas skończyć, ale Harry wciąż był otwarty na ataki Voldemorta, choć następnym razem mroczny czarodziej może będzie bardziej dyskretny.

Po lekcji Hermiona bez słowa podążyła za Harrym na puste, zaśnieżone błonia. Nikt raczej nie wyjdzie z zamku w taką pogodę, by ich podsłuchiwać. Zadrżała i zmarzniętymi rękoma szczelniej opatuliła się płaszczem. Horkruksy? Nigdy o nich nie słyszała.

Zdenerwowało ją wyraźne zaskoczenie Harry'ego. Dlaczego oczekiwał, że będzie wiedziała wszystko tylko dlatego, że lubi czytać książki? Oczywiście nie czytała o Czarnej Magii, a horkruksy muszą być jej naprawdę zaawansowaną odmianą, skoro Voldemort tak bardzo chciał zdobyć o nich informacje. Nic dziwnego, że Slughorn tak usilnie próbował zatrzeć ślady. Wyciągnięcie z niego czegokolwiek będzie delikatnym zadaniem.

– Ron uważa, że powinienem po prostu zostać w klasie po eliksirach i... – powiedział jej. On co?

– No tak, jeśli Mon-Ron tak uważa, to zrób to. Przecież on nigdy się nie myli. – warknęła. _Och, niech to wszystko sknoci, skoro jest taki głupi._ Zaczeka, żeby jak zwykle naprawić jego błędy i powie mu o tym, co uda jej się znaleźć, gdy raczy ją zapytać

Tamtego dnia na lekcji eliksirów jeszcze bardziej rozgniewała się na dwójkę przyjaciół. Miała nadzieję, że trzecie prawo Golpalotta powstrzyma wreszcie sukcesy Harry'ego – obliczanie antidotów na złożone trucizny nie było czymś, podczas czego da się oszukiwać. Jednak znowu okazał się lepszy, tym razem nie robiąc nic. Kręcił się dookoła swojego kociołka, wyglądając na zmartwionego i zagubionego, próbował naśladować zaklęcie Erniego – Ha! Przynajmniej znała niewerbalne zaklęcia na tyle dobrze, by uniemożliwić im ściąganie od niej, jak to mieli to w zwyczaju – a wtedy on po prostu wyciągnął bezoar! I Slughorn to zaakceptował!

Nie po raz pierwszy chciała, żeby profesor Snape wciąż uczył eliksirów, mimo że jak na razie był najlepszym nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią, jakiego kiedykolwiek mieli. Nie był tak miły jak Remus Lupin, ale skupiał się na niebezpieczeństwach, na które rzeczywiście mogliby się natknąć, na mrocznych czarodziejach, a nie czarnomagicznych stworzeniach. On nie nabrałby się na tę sztuczkę. Postawiłby Harry'emu zero punktów, na które zasługiwał. Skutków działania niektórych trucizn nie da się wyleczyć bezoarem. Co gdyby to była jedna z nich?

I o co chodziło z podręcznikiem eliksirów do szóstej klasy, że polecenia zawsze zawierały nieznaczne błędy? Nigdy, aż do tego roku, nie uwarzyła eliksiru innego niż idealny. Dlaczego nikt nie napisał czegoś lepszego, gdy przez te wszystkie lata uczniowie Hogwartu używali tego samego podręcznika? Może profesor Snape zaopatrzył go w poprawki, kiedy uczył? Gdyby tylko znała innych starszych uczniów wystarczająco dobrze, z pewnością by o to zapytała, ale żaden z Gryfonów z siódmej klasy nie uczył się już eliksirów.

Gdy kilka godzin później szła do biblioteki, wciąż była wściekła o oszustwo Harry'ego. Pewnie dlatego nie dostrzegła, że Cormac McLaggen ją śledził – był duży jak wół, więc wcześniej przez dwa dni udawało jej się go zauważać odpowiednio wcześnie i unikać praktycznie bez żadnego wysiłku – dopóki nie złapał jej od tyłu za nadgarstek i nie popchnął na ścianę. Oddychał ciężko i skrzywił się, patrząc na nią z góry, a jego wielka twarz, na której wyraźnie widać było zdenerwowanie, była bardziej czerwona niż zazwyczaj. Hermiona zmrużyła oczy ze złości.

– Gdzie byłaś? Dlaczego mnie wystawiłaś na przyjęciu Ślimaka przez Świętami? – dopytywał. – Zwodziłaś mnie?

Wyrwała nadgarstek z jego uścisku i mocno go potarła.

– Auu! Zrób to jeszcze raz, a rzucę taką klątwę, że twoje usta znajdą się tam, gdzie nie dochodzi słońce! – Jak gdyby już tam nie były, pomyślała gorzko, sięgając po swoją różdżkę.

Pochylił się bliżej, przyciskając ją mocno do ściany. Te natrętne łapska!

– Puszczaj! – warknęła.

– Zmuś mnie!

– Dziesięć punktów od Gryfindoru za obściskiwanie się na korytarzu – usłyszała jedwabisty głos dobiegający zza pleców McLaggena, który odwrócił się i zbladł, widząc wysoką postać ubraną na czarno, pochylającą się nad nim. – I szlaban z Filchem, panie McLaggen, za narzucanie swojego towarzystwa tam, gdzie wydaje się ono niepożądane. Będę pana obserwował w przyszłości.

Snape skrzywił się w grymasie, a jego brwi uniosły się, gdy spojrzał w kierunku Hermiony. Zarumieniła się i przeklęła swoje szczęście. Ze wszystkich ludzi, którzy mogli przyjść i ją uratować – nie żeby potrzebowała ratunku, oczywiście – to musiał być właśnie on! Nigdy nie pozwoli jej o tym zapomnieć. Och, pomocy! Jutro znowu miała z nim Oklumencję. Przygryzła wargę i spojrzała w podłogę.

– Jeśli nie chcesz być molestowana, być może powinnaś zaniechać praktyki wystawiania ludzi – poradził jej, gdy tylko jej były chłopak odszedł na tyle, że nie mógł ich usłyszeć. – Nie myślałem, że możesz zejść poniżej poziomu swojego pustogłowego kolegi o temperamencie odpowiadającym kolorowi jego włosów, ale zdaje się, że byłem w błędzie.

Nic nie mogła na to powiedzieć. W każdym razie, nie prosto w twarz. Zacisnęła dłonie.

– Tak, proszę pana – zgrzytnęła zębami.

Uśmiechnął się szyderczo i odszedł. Patrzyła na niego ze złością. Dlaczego on musi być tak bezlitośnie złośliwy i małostkowy? Jak ktoś tak genialny może być tak dziecinny?

Przeszukiwała półki w części biblioteki dostępnej dla wszystkich, ale bez powodzenia. Przeniosła się więc do działu Książek Zakazanych i poszukała jeszcze trochę, ale nie miało to sensu. Przybita, spojrzała na swoją przepustkę, która umożliwiała jej dostęp do działów z książkami o transmutacji i zaklęciach. Zastanawiała się, jak duże było ryzyko, że pani Pince nakryje ją w dziale eliksirów lub obrony przed czarną magią, do których teoretycznie nie miała dostępu. Za każdym razem, gdy się odwracała, wydawało jej się, że widzi bibliotekarkę o surowej twarzy tuż za swoim ramieniem.

Przed następną nocną sesją treningową niechętnie podjęła decyzję. Slughorn byłby zachwycony, mogąc wypisać jej przepustkę – zawsze był gotów wyświadczyć przysługi członkom Klubu Ślimaka – ale zawsze miało to jakąś cenę, i kto wie, kiedy i jakiej będzie chciał zapłaty? O przepustkę do zakazanych książek o obronie przed czarną magią i eliksirach mogła poprosić jeszcze tylko jednego nauczyciela – profesora Snape'a we własnej osobie. Pozostali po prostu odeślą ją z powrotem do tych dwóch Ślizgonów. Było jej prawie żal, że Lockharta nie było w pobliżu, aby mogła wyciągnąć z niego niezasłużone pozwolenia. To była jedyna rzecz, do której się kiedykolwiek nadawał.

Snape, jak można było przewidzieć, robił problemy. Ale czy kiedykolwiek ich nie sprawiał?

– Dać przepustkę na wypożyczanie cennych książek wandalowi, który wyrywa z nich kartki? – szydził. Zarumieniła się i spuściła głowę. – Nie jestem tak nieodpowiedzialny.

– To była moja druga klasa – wyszeptała z desperacją, opadając na swoje krzesło. – Właśnie zorientowałam się, że potworem Slytherina jest bazyliszek i potrzebowałam potwierdzenia, by to udowodnić.

– Proszę wytłumaczyć, co zmusiło cię do zniszczenia własności szkolnej. – Pochylił się do przodu nad swoim biurkiem. – Być może reszta nauczycieli też chciałaby usłyszeć twoje niewątpliwie ważne powody.

Zbladła.

– Nie! Proszę pana, obiecał pan...

– Ufasz moim obietnicom, czyż nie?

– Zawsze panu ufałam! – Prawie się udławiła, mówiąc to. Z poczuciem winy przypomniała sobie sytuacje, gdy zdecydowała się nie słuchać jego poleceń, kiedy dwukrotnie rzuciła na niego klątwę. Na szczęście zaatakował z innej strony.

– Bez powodu. Zdaje się, że urodziłaś się po to, by za kimś podążać. Jednakże, ostatnim razem powiedziałem ci, że masz przygotować obronę tezy, że jestem godzien zaufania. Zrobiłaś to? – Zaczekał, aż pokiwa głową. – Jeśli zrobisz to wystarczająco dobrze, rozważę podpisanie przepustki. Pod pewnymi warunkami.

Przełknęła ślinę.

– Jakimi warunkami?

– Obiecasz mi, że nie zniszczysz żadnej książki i że zapiszesz tytuły wszystkich, z których skorzystasz, abym mógł je sprawdzić. Będę wiedział, jeśli skłamiesz.

Przygryzła wargę.

– Ale będzie pan mógł odkryć, czego szukam, jeśli to słowo znajdzie się w tytule.

Skrzywił się poirytowany.

– Jedna z twoich tajemnic? Czy chcesz to ukryć również przed dyrektorem? Nie? – wydął usta. – W takim razie te tytuły mogą być zapisane oddzielnie, a lista dostarczona do niego. Zadowolona? Więc zaczynaj.

– Spytałam, dlaczego powiedział mi pan, że przez cały czas był pan szpiegiem... Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. – Wspomnienie imienia Voldemorta w obecności Snape'a mogłoby być katastrofalne, a nic nie zmusiłoby jej do nazwania go Czarnym Panem, jak śmierciożerca. – A pan powiedział mi, żebym sama odpowiedziała na to pytanie.

– Powtarzanie rzeczy oczywistych nie jest odpowiedzią, panno Granger.

– Nie, proszę pana. – Wzięła głęboki oddech. – Jeśli naprawdę byłby pan jego szpiegiem, mówiąc mi to zablefowałby pan, starając się sprawić, żebym uwierzyła, że to nie może być prawda. Gdyby był pan nielojalny wobec dyrektora, nie powiedziałby mi pan nic, co mogłoby wzbudzić podejrzenia. Ale pana zachowanie i sposób bycia cały czas rodzi podejrzenia – Jej oczy błyszczały z nerwów, gdy spoglądała w stronę jego pozbawionej wyrazu twarzy. – Więc albo jest pan niewinny, albo nie boi się pan wzbudzać podejrzeń, ponieważ pańskie tajemnice są wystarczająco dobrze ukryte.

– Albo może po prostu lubię wszystkich oszukiwać, popisując się otwarcie przed nosem wroga.

– Mógłby pan, ale to do pana nie pasuje. W każdym razie, ja tak nie uważam. To jest raczej coś, co mógłby zrobić Syriusz Black, jeśli byłby wystarczająco przebiegły. – Oczekiwany wybuch nie nastąpił. Wzięła kolejny głęboki wdech. – Nie wydaje mi się, żeby był pan na tyle lekkomyślny, albo zbyt pewny siebie, aby zrobić coś takiego.

– Więc myślisz, że mnie znasz? A co, jeśli wszystko, co kiedykolwiek widziałaś, byłoby kłamstwem? Zorientowałabyś się?

Rzuciła mu przelotne spojrzenie, zwilżyła wargi i ściągnęła usta. Serce jej waliło, oddychała szybko.

– Obawiam się, że będzie pan zły, jeśli powiem.

– Jeśli nie powiesz, nie będziesz miała szansy na zdobycie przepustki – przypomniał jej.

– Nie, cóż, chodzi o to, że widziałam już, jak był pan zły, bardzo zły – nie śmiała na niego spojrzeć.

– Do rzeczy, dziewczyno!

– O to chodzi! Kiedy Syriusz uciekł, był pan zbyt wściekły, by udawać. To było prawdziwe.

Ciemne oczy błysnęły i mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie było potrzeby udawać. Black był moim wrogiem od dnia, gdy się spotkaliśmy, a utrata szansy na zemstę przez dziecięcą sztuczkę, przy domniemanym udziale mojego pracodawcy, była nie do zniesienia.

Zacisnęła wargi i spróbowała ponownie.

– Pokazał pan swój Mroczny Znak Knotowi pod koniec czwartego roku. Nie zrobiłby pan tego, gdyby był pan lojalnym śmierciożercą.

– Cóż byłoby prostsze, niż wstrząśnięcie nim tak, aby w to nie uwierzył, zwłaszcza że po wydarzeniach z poprzedniego roku zaczynano powątpiewać w moje zdrowie psychiczne? Być może jestem po prostu przebieglejszy, niż sobie wyobrażasz.

– Nigdy nie wątpiłam w pana przebiegłość, ale uratował nas pan zbyt wiele razy, by być po jego stronie. Uratował pan Harry'ego w pierwszej klasie...

Zaśmiał się krótko i dodał – Nie bardzo mogłem pozwolić, by ktoś zabił go na moich oczach, bez ściągania na siebie podejrzeń.

– Ale tam byli również inni nauczyciele! Nikt oprócz pana nie przeciwdziałał zaklęciu. Jeśli nie wzbudzili podejrzeń nic nie robiąc, dlaczego pan by wzbudził?

– Proste. Byłem jedynym śmierciożercą.

– Próbował pan zatrzymać Quirrella! – Miała ochotę dźgnąć go palcem. Wzruszył ramionami.

– Ponieważ nie wiedziałem, co próbował zrobić. Może chciałem zdobyć Kamień dla siebie.

– Jeśli by pan chciał, mógł go pan mieć!

– Pochlebstwo, jakie to ślizgońskie – uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

– To nie jest pochlebstwo! Miał pan cały rok, żeby rozpracować ochronę, ale tylko jedna osoba skłoniła Hagrida do powiedzenia, jak załatwić Puszka i to nie był pan!

– Może Quirrell po prostu dostał się tam pierwszy.

– Och, proszę – parsknęła. – Jakby nie był pan w stanie pokonać Quirrella!

Odchylił się do tyłu, przyglądając się jej spod przymkniętych powiek.

– Nie miałem pojęcia, że aż tak mnie podziwiasz – powiedział złudnie łagodnym głosem.

Hermiona zarumieniła się mocno.

– Wie pan, że nie... Cóż, tak, ale... ale nie w taki sposób... mam na myśli...

– Tak? – Jej dyskomfort wyraźnie go bawił. Widziała to w jego odprężonej sylwetce.

Jedyną rzeczą, jaką mogła zrobić, była zmiana tematu.

– Jaki jest cel tego wszystkiego, proszę pana? Chce pan, żebym panu nie ufała?

Złączył palce, opierając łokcie na biurku.

– Ufasz mi bardziej czy mniej niż wcześniej?

Pomyślała o tym i zaskoczyło ją, gdy zorientowała się, jaka była odpowiedź.

– Bardziej.

Jeden kącik jego ust drgnął.

– To była metoda manipulacji twoim zaufaniem przez granie adwokata diabła. Zmuszając cię do obrony mojej godności, zmusiłem cię do wmówienia sobie, że zasługuję na zaufanie – wyjaśnił.

– To była sztuczka? – wyszeptała.

– Czy muszę się powtarzać?

– Więc dlaczego mi pan powiedział? Dlaczego nie pozwolił mi pan odejść, skoro już panu wierzyłam?

Jego uśmieszek był teraz uśmiechem politowania.

– A jak myślisz?

– Nie wiem, w co mam wierzyć. – Powiedział jej, że ma zamiar nauczyć ją myśleć? Czy właśnie to robił?

– Wierz, w co chcesz.

– A w co pan wierzy, proszę pana? – Była zdeterminowana, by choć raz tego wieczoru uzyskać prostą odpowiedź.

Jego twarz była nieruchoma i smutna. Pozbawione światła oczy napotkały jej wzrok.

– W nic.

Nie mogła odwrócić spojrzenia. Jego oczy były tak głębokie i ciemne, jak tunele w opuszczonej kopalni węgla.

– W nic? W takim razie dlaczego pan walczy?

Ściągnął usta. Przez chwilę myślała, że nie odpowie.

– Ponieważ muszę. Zaplątałem się i żadna strona nie pozwoli mi tak po prostu odejść. Muszę walczyć dla jednej albo dla drugiej.

– Jeśli nie wierzy pan w naszą sprawę, to dlaczego walczy pan z nami? _– Skąd mam wiedzieć, że walczysz z nami?_

– Nie walczę z wami; walczę dla was.

Z trudem przełknęła ślinę, a oczy zaczęły ją piec od tego wpatrywania się. Wciąż jednak patrzyła na jego twarz.

– Teraz jest pan ze mną.

– Proszę się nie łudzić, panno Granger. Jesteśmy w jednym pokoju i walczymy po tej samej stronie, ale nie jestem z tobą i nigdy nie będę.

Odwrócił wzrok, a ona z ulgą opadła na krzesło. Rozglądała się po pokoju, wypełnionym szklanymi słojami, które lśniły, gdy odbijało się od nich światło świec. Gabinet był tak ciemny i zmienny, jak jego właściciel.

– Ale wciąż mi pan nie odpowiedział – powiedziała. – Dlaczego walczy pan dla nas, skoro nie wierzy pan, że mamy rację?

- Ponieważ doszedłem do wniosku, że nie mogę walczyć po stronie ludzi, którzy zabijają niemowlęta i torturują dzieci.

Ukradkowe spojrzenia bez słów wyraziły jej niedowierzanie.

– Dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru, panno Granger, za brak szacunku do nauczyciela – zawarczał. – Bardzo dobrze wiem, co sobie myślisz. Jeśli jesteś zbyt dziecinna żeby dostrzec różnicę między zjadliwymi komentarzami, a rozrywaniem czyjegoś ciała...

Musiała go powstrzymać od dalszego mówienia. Nie chciała tego słuchać.

– Przepraszam, profesorze. Proszę, niech pan nie mówi mi nic więcej. Moje koszmary są wystarczająco straszne bez _wiedzy_, co mi zrobią, jeśli mnie złapią.

Przełknęła ślinę myśląc, że on z pewnością doskonale wie, co by zrobili – i tylko jego intelekt mógł go uchronić przed dostaniem się w ich ręce. Zawsze musiał mieć się na baczności. Nawet teraz musiał mieć przygotowane dla swojego mistrza wytłumaczenie każdego słowa wypowiedzianego podczas tej rozmowy. Zimny dreszcz przebiegł jej po plecach na myśl o takim życiu. A on był niewzruszony.

– Zdumiewające. Wiedza, której nie chcesz posiąść? Wiedza to władza, panno Granger. Myślałem, że to twoje credo.

**CDN.**

* * *

Kilka fragmentów dialogu pochodzi z _Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi_ (rozdział 18. _Urodzinowe niespodzianki_)


	4. Bardzo niepożądany

Dla _**Milady**_**, **żeby czytała dalej.

Za korektę dziękuję **Ewciavi.**

* * *

**Rozdział 4. Bardzo niepożądany**

Hermiona spoconą dłonią odgarnęła niesforne loki z wilgotnej twarzy i spojrzała w dół na mężczyznę o ciemnych, przetłuszczonych włosach, pochylonego nad małym kawałkiem pergaminu. Profesor Snape metodycznie sprawdzał listę tekstów, które przejrzała w dziale Książek Zakazanych, okazjonalnie przerywając jej, aby spytać o jakiś szczególny przedmiot zainteresowania. Nawet nie podniósł wzroku, gdy nagle przestała się ruszać.

– Proszę kontynuować, panno Granger. Chyba, że jesteś już wykończona?

Zdenerwowana, westchnęła ciężko. Nie powinna była mu przypominać, że obiecał jej prywatne lekcje obrony przed czarną magią. Zlustrował ją wzrokiem od stóp do głów, po czym łaskawie się zgodził. Łaskawie, ha! To powinno stanowić wystarczający powód, żeby się wycofać. Przez pięć i pół roku, gdy ją uczył, nigdy nie widziała, żeby profesor Snape był łaskawy w jakiejkolwiek sprawie. Doprawdy, powinna już znać go na tyle dobrze, żeby się nie łudzić, że właściwie mógłby zacząć ją – nie, nie lubić; przecież on nie lubił nikogo, poza Malfoyem. Wszystkich zastanawiało, cóż takiego szczególnego widział w tym obrzydliwym, zadzierającym nosa pajacu, o pysku fretki.

– Język, panno Granger. – Lewą ręką przewrócił kolejną stronę, podczas gdy w prawej trzymał różdżkę.

Oczywiście nie mógłby pochwalić jej, Hermiony Granger, Gryfonki mugolskiego pochodzenia, nieznośnej mądrali i bardzo niepożądanego nowego współpracownika...

– Jesteś zazdrosna o Draco? – ciągnął. – Nigdy bym nie zgadł.

– Nie, oczywiście, że nie, ja... – aż sapnęła z irytacji, słysząc jego słowa. – Podsłuchiwałeś moje myśli!

– Proszę pana albo profesorze – przypomniał jej. – Oczywiście, że tak. Jak inaczej, w twoim mniemaniu, blokowałem wszystkie klątwy, nie patrząc na ciebie? – Nabrała sporej wprawy w niewerbalnym rzucaniu zaklęć, ćwicząc przez pół roku na trzech przedmiotach.

– Szydził pan ze mnie na naszych pierwszych zajęciach, bo spytałam, czy może pan to zrobić. Powiedział pan, że Legilimencja zwykle wymaga kontaktu wzrokowego, co wówczas już wiedziałam, ale...

– Zwykle. Ale kiedy tak głośno krzyczysz w myślach... – Doczytał kilka ostatnich tytułów i w końcu spojrzał na nią, nawet nie starając się ukryć złośliwego zadowolenia. Jej i tak już czerwona twarz spąsowiała jeszcze bardziej. Skrzywiła się, patrząc w podłogę.

– Obiecał pan, że nie będzie pan wścibiał nosa w moje tajemnice. Proszę pana.

– I, oczywiście, zawsze dotrzymuję moich obietnic. Więc jeśli obiecałem lojalność Czarnemu Panu, a później dyrektorowi, z pewnością muszę być wierny im obu, nieprawdaż?

Zacisnęła dłoń wokół różdżki. Znowu się z nią bawił.

– To co innego. Zorientował się pan, że bycie śmierciożercą jest złe, więc to jasne, że musiał pan z tym skończyć.

– Musiałem? – Wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie, gdy na niego spojrzała. Pośpiesznie odwróciła wzrok.

– Musiał pan, proszę pana, albo nie zwróciłby się pan do profesora Dumbledore'a.

– Śmiałe stwierdzenie. Może go podpuszczałem i nigdy nie zmieniłem stron.

– Już panu powiedziałam, że w to nie wierzę. Nie wydaje mi się, aby którykolwiek z moich przyjaciół – oraz ja sama – byłby teraz żywy, gdyby pozostał pan wierny... Sam–Pan–Wie–Komu. – Powstrzymywanie się od mówienia „Voldemort" było prawie tak samo trudne, jak wcześniej nauczenie się tego, ale wiedziała, że on nigdy by jej nigdy na to nie pozwolił.

– Gdybym zobaczył królika jadącego na tygrysie, nie myślałbym, że charakter tygrysa się zmienił. Założyłbym raczej, że jeszcze nie jest głodny. – Odsunął swoje krzesło i wstał. Obserwował, jak nieco się cofnęła, jednak tego nie skomentował. – Sprawdźmy twój inny punkt. Zasugerowałaś, że obietnica jest ważna jedynie, dopóki nie jest sprzeczna z twoim sposobem myślenia. Czy jeśli zrozumiesz, że byłaś w błędzie składając przysięgę, natychmiast zwalnia cię to ze wszystkich zobowiązań? Nie wiedziałem, że myślisz w tak ślizgoński sposób.

Pochylił się nad nią, gdy mówił, więc znów zrobiła krok w tył.

– Nie chodziło mi o to! Ja...

– Więc skoro teraz zdaję sobie sprawę, że moim obowiązkiem, jako twojego nauczyciela, jest próba powstrzymania dalszych wykroczeń, które mogą popełnić wichrzyciele twojego pokroju...

– Nie jestem... !

– _Proszę pana!_ – upomniał ją, przyglądając się jej z protekcjonalnym niedowierzaniem. – Nie jesteś?

Cofnęła się o kolejny krok i poczuła półki wbijające się jej w plecy. Zapędził ją w kąt.

– Cóż, ja... ja czasami złamałam kilka zasad, ale zawsze miałam naprawdę ważny powód.

Patrzył na nią, ale nie zrobił żadnego ruchu, by zmniejszyć odległość, która ich dzieliła.

– Naprawdę ważny powód? To wszystko wyjaśnia, czyż nie? Ludzie zawsze myślą, że mają naprawdę ważny powód, by działać w sposób, który inni mogą uznać za wątpliwy. Czy jeśli usłyszę twoje powody, uznam je za „naprawdę ważne"?

Przełknęła ślinę i odwróciła wzrok. Chwilę później pozbawił ją różdżki i zaklęciem zmusił do tańca. Patrzył na efekty swojego _Tarantallegra _z szyderczym uśmiechem, ale jego oczy pozostały zimne. Zręcznie zszedł jej z drogi, gdy chwiejnym krokiem zbliżyła się do niego. Nie przerwał zaklęcia, dopóki nie dotarła do swojego krzesła.

– Będziesz musiała bardziej się starać – odparł i oddał jej różdżkę. – Nigdy nie pozwól przeciwnikowi odwrócić swojej uwagi od walki, albo przegrasz, jeszcze zanim walka się rozpocznie.

Gdy znowu złapała oddech, zapytała – Jeśli umie pan tak wspaniale walczyć – nie było innego słowa – to dlaczego udało nam się rozbroić pana we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, i dlaczego nie powstrzymał pan Harry'ego przed rzuceniem na pana klątwy na pierwszej lekcji obrony przed czarną magią?

– Nawet największego mistrza – choć nie przypisuję sobie tego tytułu – można wziąć przez zaskoczenie. Nie spodziewałem się, że dzieci, którym przyjdę na ratunek, staną przeciwko mnie, cała trójka naraz.

– A Harry?

Wąski, nieprzyjemny uśmieszek pojawił się na jego ustach, ale zamiast odpowiedzieć, znów kazał jej przygotować się do walki.

Gdy w weekend rozłożyła się na swoim łóżku, aby oddać się codziennej lekturze strony „Poradnika władzy nad umysłem" Murchinsona, z rozkoszą zajadając się mugolskim kandyzowanym imbirem, wciąż o tym myślała. Tylko raz, w drugiej klasie, widziała, jak walczył, a jego przeciwnikiem był ten oszust Lockhart, co z trudem można było uznać za wyzwanie. Wciąż skrycie wstydziła się na samo wspomnienie, że durzyła się w tym blondynie. Był taki jak Lucjusz Malfoy, z tym, że ten nie oszukiwał.

Oczywiście profesor Snape go zmiażdżył, przerzucił go zaklęciem przez połowę sali zaledwie machnięciem różdżki. To było niesamowite. Tak niesamowite, że nawet Harry i Ron nauczyli się tego zaklęcia po tej jednej demonstracji i wraz z nią ćwiczyli je pod koniec roku szkolnego. A później użyli go przeciwko niemu w następnej klasie. Wypowiedziane w tych okolicznościach brzmiało strasznie, ale co innego mogli zrobić? Nie chciał ich nawet wysłuchać.

Chrząknięcie sprawiło, że Hermiona podniosła wzrok. Lavender i Parvati, szepczące między sobą na łóżku tej drugiej, jednocześnie kiwnęły głowami i odwróciły się w jej stronę.

– On nigdy nie był twoim chłopakiem – zaczęła Parvati. Hermiona zakrztusiła się kawałkiem imbiru i kaszlała, aż oczy zaszły jej łzami.

– Co? – powiedziała słabo. Znowu się do niej odzywały? Już lepiej było, gdy tego nie robiły.

– Nie masz prawa być zła na Lav. Ani na niego. W ogóle nie był twoim chłopakiem, więc jakie masz prawo, żeby być zazdrosna?

– Nie jestem zazdrosna. – Gotowała się w środku. Była wściekła, ale nie zazdrosna. To, że nie mogła patrzeć na Mon-Rona i jego Lav przyklejonych do siebie nie marząc, by pourywać im głowy i wyrzucić przez okno, tak by wylądowały na dnie jeziora, a ona nie musiała na to patrzeć, wcale nie oznaczało, że była zazdrosna. To tylko uzasadniony i całkowicie zrozumiały wstręt do melodramatycznego okazywania fałszywych uczuć.

– Jasne, że nie jesteś – szydziła Lavender. – To właśnie dlatego nasłałaś stado zaczarowanych nurkujących ptaszków, żeby go podrapały. Tylko z powodu braku dobroci w twoim nieczułym sercu.

– Nie waż się mówić, że mam nieczułe serce!

– Jak inaczej można to nazwać? Miałaś swoją szansę i zmarnowałaś ją. Jeśli kiedykolwiek go chciałaś, dlaczego nigdy nic mu nie powiedziałaś? Był twoim najlepszym przyjacielem, zrobiłby wszystko, o co byś go poprosiła. Więc dlaczego zachowujesz się jak pies ogrodnika? – Parvati okręciła długi ciemny warkocz wokół swoich palców.

Hermiona poderwała się.

– Zamknij się! Po prostu nic o nim nie mów, albo rzucę na ciebie klątwę! – Z trzaskiem zamknęła książkę i wsunęła do kieszeni. – Chcesz go, możesz go mieć. Oboje jesteście siebie warci, tylko nie mów mi o nim, bo, do licha, nie może mnie to mniej obchodzić.

Nie czekała na więcej. Z uczuciem ciężkości w piersi i przyspieszonym oddechem, przepchnęła się obok nich do pokoju wspólnego. Na szczęście Ginny tam była, tym razem, ku uldze Hermiony, sama. Rudowłosa przyjaciółka spojrzała na nią i uśmiechnęła się serdecznie.

– Hej – powiedziała. – Co się stało? Wyglądasz jakby goniła cię zgraja harpii.

– Gorzej – poskarżyła się Hermiona, opadając na krzesło obok i szukając w kieszeni kawałków imbiru, które – _Niech to szlag!_ – zostawiła na swoim łóżku. – Przerażająca para, wcielenie tragedii i nieuleczalnej nudy.

– O co im chodzi tym razem? O filiżanki Trelawney? Fatum i wróżbiarstwo?

– O twojego brata.

– Och. – W oczach Ginny pojawiło się współczucie. Hermiona westchnęła i oparła głowę na ręce.

– Nawet nie wiem, dlaczego nagle zaczął się ze mną bez powodu kłócić. Myślałam... cóż, wiesz, co myślałam. A wtedy on zaczął bawić się w wymianę płynów ustrojowych z tą... z tym magnesem na chłopców! I nawet nie wiem, dlaczego.

Ginny złączyła dłonie i wykręciła je na podołku. Rude włosy opadły jej na twarz, gdy starała się odwrócić wzrok.

– Hmm. Być może wiem, dlaczego – przyznała. – Myślę, że to moja wina.

Hermiona spojrzała na nią przelotnie, ściągając usta.

– Twoja wina? Powiedziałaś mu, że ma się całować z Lavender? – zapytała z powątpiewaniem.

– Nie w takich słowach. Ale wściekał się na mnie za całowanie Deana, więc powiedziałam mu, żeby się odczepił. Powiedziałam dupkowi, że nie ma prawa nic mówić, skoro nigdy w życiu nikogo nie pocałował! I nie minęło kilka dni, jak zaczął chodzić z Lavender. – Ginny rozluźniła pięści i odważnie spojrzała koleżance w oczy. – Jesteś na mnie bardzo zła?

Hermiona skrzywiła się._ Może._

– Czy to wszystko, co mu powiedziałaś? – dopytywała.

– Tak myślę. Nie wiem, co jeszcze mogło tak go nakręcić. Nie, zaczekaj. Powiedziałam mu, że nawet ty i Harry macie więcej doświadczenia, niż on. Bo Harry całował Cho, a ty Kruma. Myślisz, że o to chodzi?

Starsza dziewczyna prychnęła. Usta miała ściągnięte, a w jej oczach widać było zdenerwowanie.

– Tak myślę. Nie ma nic bardziej prawdopodobnego. Zawsze był straszny, gdy chodziło o Wiktora, zawsze się czepiał i wszczynał o niego kłótnie. Myślałam, że może jest zazdrosny, ale teraz wszystko jest jasne. Nigdy nie myślał o mnie w taki sposób.

– Oczywiście, że był strasznie zazdrosny. Och, Hermiono, przepraszam. Wszystko popsułam – powiedziała Ginny.

– To nie twoja wina. Prawdopodobnie nie powiedziałaś nic, na co by nie zasługiwał. Co z tego, że pocałowałam Wiktora? To było dwa lata temu i jeśli twój zidiociały brat kiedykolwiek by zauważył, że jestem dziewczyną, nigdy nie zwróciłabym uwagi na Kruma. I to nie jego sprawa, co z nim robiłam... Och, Harry. Nie widziałam jak wszedłeś. Wszystko w porządku? Jesteś trochę blady. – _Musi czegoś chcieć. O co chodzi tym razem?_

Harry pochylił się nad dziewczynami, przestępując z nogi na nogę.

– Nie, nic mi nie jest. Umm, za to się zastanawiałem czy dostałyście już zaproszenia na jedno z przyjęć Slughorna w tym semestrze?

Hermiona spojrzała na niego. Unikał jej wzroku. Typowe! Powiedziała mu, że to zaczepienie Slughorna po lekcji jest głupim pomysłem. Jeśli wyciągnięcie od Ślizgona tajemnicy było tak łatwe, dlaczego profesor Dumbledore potrzebował pomocy Harry'ego, żeby to zrobić? Oczywiście nie posłuchał jej. Po co, skoro dobry stary Mon-Ron wiedział lepiej?

– Nic nie wspominał – powiedziała ozięble.

– Mi też nie – dodała Ginny. – Dlaczego? Od początku roku się od nich migałeś. Dlaczego cię to nagle obchodzi?

Hermiona zmarszczyła nos, patrząc na niego. Czy naprawdę myślał, że Slughorn będzie pragnął jego towarzystwa po tym, jak wścibiał nos w nie swoje sprawy w tak niezdarnie oczywisty sposób? A nawet gdyby go zaprosił, czy Harry naprawdę myślał, że Slughorn będzie chciał podzielić się tak niezaprzeczalnie niebezpiecznym sekretem na przyjęciu?

– Idę do biblioteki – wymamrotała. Jeśli tylko udałoby jej się znaleźć jakąś informację o tym, czym są horkruksy, coś, co mogłoby przynajmniej zasugerować, jak do tego podejść. – Wy dwoje porozmawiajcie sobie o quidditchu, czy o czymś.

Niezbyt to subtelne, ale nie mogła być blisko nich, kiedy na przemian odwracali głowy i rzucali sobie nawzajem ciekawskie spojrzenia. Zastanawiała się, jak długo jeszcze Ginny będzie upierać się przy udawaniu przed sobą, że Dean ma jakiekolwiek szanse na utrzymanie jej zainteresowania. To wciąż był Harry. To zawsze był Harry.

Zanim półtora tygodnia później rozpoczęły się lekcje teleportacji, z niechęcią przyznała się do porażki poniesionej w tym tajemniczym temacie. Tylko jedna książka w całej bibliotece w ogóle wspominała o horkruksach, i to tylko po to, żeby wyjaśnić, że nie będzie żadnych wyjaśnień. Szkoda, że nie mogła zapytać Snape'a, ale w jego obecności nie śmiała nawet myśleć o tym słowie, w razie gdyby je „usłyszał". To była zbyt ważna tajemnica. Z niechęcią pokazała Harry'emu bezużyteczny tom.

Pogoda była tak ponura, jak jej nastrój. Śnieg rozpuścił się, zmieniając się w błoto, a niebo, jeszcze niedawno krystalicznie czyste, pociemniało, przybierając wygląd przygnębiającej, szaro-fioletowej lutowej chmury deszczowej. Snape był wredny jak zawsze i bezlitośnie szydził ze zbyt małych postępów, jakie jego zdaniem robiła, próbując odeprzeć ataki podczas treningu Oklumencji. Mogłaby łatwiej oczyścić umysł, gdyby siłą nie posuwał jej tęsknych wizji, w których wpychała mu jego słowa z powrotem do gardła, żeby się nimi udławił.

W sobotni poranek uczniowie szóstego roku zeszli na dół do Wielkiej Sali na pierwszą lekcję teleportacji. Zakochani szli razem, a przyjaciele trzymali się w zwartych grupkach. Ona oczywiście poszła z Harrym. Jego oszustwa na eliksirach wciąż były drażliwym tematem, ale wściekłość z powodu jego popisu z bezoarem już wyblakła, a ona miała dość samotności. Poza tym, nie miała wielu przyjaciół, więc nie chciała ryzykować utraty również Harry'ego.

Na nieszczęście, nie było jej dane długo cieszyć się jego obecnością. Gdy tylko instruktor z ministerstwa, Wilkie Twycross, skończył tłumaczyć teorię i powiedział im, żeby zrobili wystarczająco dużo miejsca na ćwiczenie, Harry oddalił się za grupki Krukonów i Puchonów, żeby stanąć tuż za Malfoyem.

No, naprawdę! Czy nie mógł opanować swojej obsesji na punkcie fretki nawet na sekundę? Lekcje teleportacji są jedną z najważniejszych rzeczy, które będą robić w tym roku. Posiadanie pozwolenia było jednym z przywilejów, który odróżniał dzieci od dorosłych członków społeczeństwa czarodziejów. A on migał się od tego, żeby podsłuchać Malfoya? Miał szczęście, że profesor Snape był zbyt zajęty wskazywaniem Goyle'owi, żeby stanął trochę dalej od Millcenty Bulstrode, aby go zauważyć.

Zastanawiała się, czy ma się trudzić idąc za nim i robiąc mu wymówki, gdy czterech opiekunów domów krzyknęło – Cisza! – i wszyscy umilkli.

Teraz już nic nie mogła z tym zrobić. Gwałtownie odwróciła się od Harry'ego, by przyjrzeć się drewnianemu kołu, które instruktor właśnie przed nią wyczarował, bliźniaczemu do tych, jakie w tym samym momencie pojawiły się przed każdym uczniem. Rzuciła przelotne spojrzenie na innych Gryfonów, z których każdy, oprócz Harry'ego, myślał o zadaniu, i odetchnęła głęboko.

– Cel, wola, namysł – wyrecytował mężczyzna. Wreszcie nadszedł czas, by nauczyć się jak to zrobić.

**CDN.**


	5. Trzymaj łyżkę

Dla _**Milady**_, tak jak zawsze.

**Beta - Ewciavi.**

* * *

**Rozdział 5. Trzymaj łyżkę**

Hermiona ciężkimi krokami wlokła się do lochów. Usta miała ściągnięte, zęby zaciśnięte. Trzy i pół dnia temu Harry, a za nim Ron, w pośpiechu wybiegli z pierwszej lekcji teleportacji. Zdołała odkryć, że miało to związek z jego idiotyczną obsesją udowodnienia, że Malfoy jest początkującym śmierciożercą. Najwyraźniej olśniło go, że powinien szpiegować ruchy Malfoya na Mapie Huncwotów. Wielokrotnie w ciągu dnia krył się we wnękach, łazienkach albo za zbrojami, żeby ją wyjąć i przeszukać.

Jego ukradkowe zniknięcia były zbyt widoczne, by nie zwróciła na nie uwagi, więc wczoraj zaczepiła go w drodze na lunch i wszystko z niego wyciągnęła. Na początku chciała wzruszyć ramionami. _Niech się bawi, tylko może tym razem będzie miał tyle rozumu, aby wezwać wsparcie, zanim znowu spróbuje podsłuchiwać._ Miała nadzieję, że złamany we wrześniu ubiegłego roku nos nauczył go przynajmniej tyle.

Tak było do momentu, gdy poprzedniej nocy, kiedy odłożyła książkę do starożytnych runów na szafkę nocną i zakopała się w pościeli, aby nie słyszeć szeptów i chichotów współlokatorek, nagle aż zachłysnęła się powietrzem i gwałtownie usiadła. Jeśli sprawdzał mapę wieczorami tak samo, jak pomiędzy lekcjami, mogła mieć kłopoty. Duże kłopoty. Kurczę! A wszystko to bez powodu.

Martwiła się tym przez cały dzień. Nie mogła powiedzieć profesorowi Snape'owi, ponieważ gdyby to zrobiła, prawdopodobnie dowiedziałby się więcej o obecnych zajęciach i planach Harry'ego niż chciała, by wiedział. Tarła palcami czoło tak mocno, że zabolało. Westchnęła z niezadowoleniem. Przeklęty, wielki dupek! Dlaczego musiał to wszystko utrudniać?

Nagle zatrzymała się, otworzyła usta i zaczęła wpatrywać przed siebie błędnym wzrokiem. Myślała o Harrym czy Snapie?

– Profesorze, obawiam się, że możemy mieć problem – zaczęła mówić, gdy tylko zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

Snape siedział przy biurku, sprawdzając eseje trzecioklasistów. Zawsze we wtorki poprawiał wypracowania trzeciej, a później czwartej i szóstej klasy. W czwartki zwykle sprawdzał klasy pierwsze i siódme. Nigdy wcześniej nie zastanawiała się nad tym, ile pracy wykonywał przez tydzień w taki sposób, choć po przeliczeniu liczby wypracowań, które mu oddała od pierwszego roku, dałoby to niewyobrażalną sumę.

– Wypluj to z siebie, dziewczyno! – powiedział, nie patrząc na nią.

– Pamięta pan Mapę Huncwotów Harry'ego, która pokazuje, gdzie wszyscy się znajdują? Tę, którą zobaczył pan na biurku profesora Lupina tamtej nocy, gdy poszedł pan do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, żeby nas ratować? – Trzymała mocno kciuki, modląc się, by nie wybuchł z wściekłości na to wspomnienie.

– Owszem, doskonale – warknął. – Barty Crouch uznał ją za bardzo użyteczną w następnym roku.

– Tak, proszę pana. – Zapomniała, że musiał o tym wiedzieć. To on zaaplikował zakamuflowanemu śmierciożercy Veritaserum, gdy eliksir wielosokowy przestał działać. Harry opowiedział jej i Ronowi wszystko w pociągu, gdy wracali do domu. – Od czasu sobotniej lekcji teleportacji zaczął sprawdzać ją kilka razy dziennie.

– Dlaczego?

– Nie mogę panu powiedzieć. To jedna z tych tajemnic, których obiecał pan zbyt dokładnie nie zgłębiać. – Uważała, żeby nie patrzeć mu w oczy

– Obiecałem unikać twoich tajemnic, nie jego.

– Tajemnice Harry'ego są moimi tajemnicami.

Uśmiechnął się szyderczo patrząc na „T", które wypisał na pokreślonym na czerwono wypracowaniu.

– Jak sobie życzysz.

Jej serce przyspieszyło.

– Widział pan, prawda? – wydyszała.

– Nie na tyle dużo, byś się martwiła. Tylko tyle, że to ma coś wspólnego z Draco. – Prychnął. – A kiedy nie ma? Podejrzewam, że jest tak pewien, że to Draco otruł pannę Bell, jak cztery lata temu tego, że był Dziedzicem Slytherina.

– To nie jest śmieszne, proszę pana. Nie jestem pewna, czy powinnam kontynuować te spotkania, jeśli odczytuje pan moje zabłąkane myśli. Nie pozwolę, by wykorzystano mnie do zdradzenia Harry'ego. – Nawet bez tego Harry byłby zły, jeśli by odkrył, co robiła, mimo że była to praca dla Zakonu. Każdy niewymuszony kontakt ze Snape'em uznałby za zdradę.

Nauczyciel odłożył pióro i odchylił głowę, żeby na nią spojrzeć.

– Dyrektor zażądał tych spotkań. Czy podejrzewasz, że wykorzystuje cię, byś zdradziła przyjaciela?

– Ni-nie, nie celowo. – Oczywiście profesor Dumbledore był godzien zaufania, ale nawet najmądrzejsza osoba może popełnić błąd.

– Więc to mnie nie ufasz? – zapytał spokojnie.

To też nie było to, co miała na myśli. O co jej chodziło? Nie mogła tego sprecyzować, a jego spostrzegawczość sprawiła, że czuła się nieswojo.

– Ufam panu w większości przypadków. Jednak gdy chodzi o Harry'ego...

– Zawsze chodzi o pana Pottera. Wybrańca, Chłopca, Który Przeżył, tego z przepowiedni. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Chodziło „o niego", jak to ujęłaś, nawet zanim się urodził. Więc pytam ponownie. Ufasz mi? – Wracając do poprawiania sprawdzianów, dodał złośliwie – Powiedziałaś mi parę razy, że tak. Czyżbyś teraz przyznawała się do kłamstwa?

Sformułowanie odpowiedzi zabrało jej zbyt dużo czasu.

– Oczywiście masz rację, że mi nie ufasz – dodał. Skończył sprawdzać wypracowania trzeciej klasy. Wyrównał stos i położył na biurku, po czym zaraz zabrał się za kolejny. – Wiesz, że byłem nielojalny wobec mojego mistrza. Czy temu, kto łamie przysięgi, można ponownie zaufać?

– To zależy od tego, dlaczego to zrobił. Jeśli kazano mu czynić zło, mógł być nieposłuszny, a jeśli większość z tego, czego od niego wymagano, była zła, musiał odejść. – Zerkała na jego pochyloną głowę. Jakoś łatwiej było odpowiedzieć w trzeciej osobie, jak gdyby rozmawiali o kimś nieznanym, obcym, a nie o człowieku siedzącym przed nią.

– Nie wiesz, dlaczego ją złamał. Możesz jedynie zgadywać. Jak możesz wierzyć, że kłamca powie ci prawdę?

– Pan nie jest kłamcą! – wybuchła z pasją. – Dlaczego próbuje pan sprawić, żebym myślała, że jest inaczej?

Czarne oczy błysnęły złośliwie, gdy spojrzał w jej stronę spomiędzy dwóch pasm przetłuszczonych czarnych włosów.

– Zdobywam twoje zaufanie, grając twoim współczuciem, oczywiście. Dlaczego jeszcze?

Przygryzła wargę. Wyglądało na to, że zbyt często potrafił tak nią zakręcić, że była zupełnie zdezorientowana. A najgorsze było to, że to działało. Im więcej wyjawiał swoich oszustw, tym bardziej wydawał się godzien zaufania.

– Wierzę, że jest pan po naszej stronie w tej wojnie, nawet jeśli zawsze był pan przeciwko nam w sprawach szkolnych. I nie zapomniałam, że obiecał pan nie wykorzystywać tych spotkań, by wpędzić moich przyjaciół w kłopoty.

Podskoczyła na krześle słysząc jego następne słowa.

– Nie obiecywałem ci niczego podobnego. Musisz słuchać uważniej. Poprosiłaś mnie o to, ale rozproszyłem twoją uwagę innymi sprawami. Zgodziłem się tylko na to, że nie będziemy wtrącać się w sekrety drugiej osoby, albo rozmawiać o nich z innymi. – Odsunął na bok sprawdzane prace i odłożył pióro, wpatrując się w nią znad splecionych palców. – Czyżbyś oczekiwała od dyrektora, że obroni cię przed przebiegłością Ślizgonów?

– Ale...

– Tak się składa, że miałaś rację polegając na nim, więc jestem skłonny do renegocjacji. W zamian za twoją dalszą obecność, zgodzę się nie wykorzystywać żadnych zdobytych od ciebie w czasie tych sesji informacji, których mógłbym użyć przeciwko tobie, twoim przyjaciołom, lub rodzinie. Ani w, ani poza Hogwartem, prywatnie czy publicznie, teraz czy w przyszłości. To bardzo hojna oferta. Zgadzasz się?

Zwęziła oczy i spojrzała na niego przelotnie.

– Dlaczego czuję, że jest jakiś ukryty haczyk? – wymamrotała.

– Być może zaczynasz się uczyć być trochę ostrożniejsza. Co to według ciebie może być?

Po chwili namysłu odparła – To wciąż nie jest wystarczająco precyzyjne. Nie zdefiniował pan, kto należy do przyjaciół i rodziny, jak blisko związani lub spokrewnieni muszą być moi bliscy, żeby pan milczał.

– To wszystko?

Pod tym zimnym wzrokiem w ogóle ciężko było myśleć.

– Och! Nie sprecyzował pan, na ile sesji muszę przyjść, oraz czy opuszczenie sesji zwalnia pana z obietnicy.

– Czy coś jeszcze? – dociekał.

– Nie wydaje mi się. Ale co, jeśli jestem w błędzie?

– W takim przypadku powinnaś się cieszyć – masz szczęście, że dyrektor cię uprzedził. Wynegocjował porozumienie w twoim imieniu, zanim cię wezwaliśmy.

– Więc znowu pan się ze mną bawił! – odetchnęła ciężko, mimo wszystko świadoma ulgi, jaką odczuła.

– Nie, panno Granger. Znowu cię uczyłem. Co do Pottera, nie widzę problemu. To nie ciebie próbuje namierzyć, więc jeśli nas widzi, poprosi cię jedynie o wyjaśnienia. Jestem pewien, że bez wahania uwierzy, że dałem ci cały semestr szlabanów, a ty z pewnością jesteś w stanie wyjaśnić, dlaczego do tej pory o tym nie wspominałaś. Zmarnowaliśmy na to wystarczająco dużo czasu. Zabierzmy się ponownie do Oklumencji.

Wstał i obszedł swoje biurko, żeby stanąć naprzeciwko niej. Ona też powoli się podniosła.

– Proszę zaczekać! Proszę pana, czy było tam coś jeszcze?

Spojrzał się na nią z politowaniem.

– Oczywiście, że było. – Zlustrował ją wzrokiem od góry do dołu, uśmiechając się szyderczo. To była jedna z jego ulubionych technik zastraszania, do której, mimo nieco bliższych niż kiedyś stosunków, jeszcze się nie przyzwyczaiła. – Wciąż tego nie widzisz? Jesteś uważana za najmądrzejszą wiedźmę swojego pokolenia! – Westchnął ostentacyjnie, gdy ona w ciszy gotowała się z gniewu. – Obiecałem nie wykorzystywać informacji, które odkryję, oraz nie dyskutować o twoich tajemnicach z innymi. Ale żadne z powyższych nie wyklucza przekazywania ich komuś innemu do wykorzystania, bez dyskutowania na ich temat.

Z trudem złapała powietrze. To kanalia! Ale czy się nie przeliczył?

– Ale obietnica obowiązuje w obie strony. Czy to oznacza, że mogę przekazywać pana tajemnice innym ludziom?

Najwyraźniej nie. Patrzył się na nią tym samym wzrokiem, którego używał, patrząc w kociołek Harry'ego.

– Czy według ciebie wyglądam na głupca? Wymagam twojej najwyższej dyskrecji przez cały czas. To jest wystarczająco konkretne i nie zostawia ci żadnych luk, dzięki którym mogłabyś mnie zdradzić.

Później nie było lepiej. Wciąż nie mogła zablokować jego ataków. Gdy zobaczył szybko zmieniające się wspomnienia, jak wymiotuje na swojego nauczyciela z podstawówki, podskakuje w kostiumie myszy domowej roboty, chowa skórkę boomslanga pod szatę, łka w poduszkę w gryfońskim łóżku zasłoniętym zasłonami, wiąże paski od skąpego bikini, i upokarza się na tuzin innych sposobów, zdjął z niej zaklęcie, by zwymyślać jej nieudolność.

Na początku naburmuszona słuchała w ciszy, ale gdy zaczął porównywać ją do Neville'a, jej cierpliwość się skończyła.

– Wiem, że nie robię żadnych postępów, proszę pana! – warknęła. – Ale czy kiedykolwiek pomyślał pan, że problem może nie leży po mojej stronie? – Gdy te słowa opuściły jej usta, skamieniała ze strachu. Zaciskała i rozluźniała dłonie, zastanawiając się nad podwinięciem ogona i ucieczką.

– Zechcesz powtórzyć to po ludzku?

Jego głos był niebezpiecznie łagodny, gdy pochylał się nad nią, a jego blade długie palce zaciskały się na różdżce. Przełknęła ślinę. Nadeszła pora, aby paść mu do stóp i błagać o wybaczenie, ale miała zbyt wiele szacunku do siebie, by to zrobić. Zdecydowała się więc na mniej upokarzające przeprosiny.

– Przepraszam, proszę pana, ale... ale czy musi pan uczyć atakując przez cały czas? Może szło by mi lepiej, gdyby zaczął pan ze mną współpracować.

Cisza, która zapadła, była straszna. Nie mogła spojrzeć mu w twarz, ale przynajmniej jego stopy się nie przybliżały, a ręka, którą władał różdżką była nieruchoma, a nie uniesiona jak do rzucenia klątwy. Wtedy odsunął się, a jego szaty zawirowały.

– Siadaj, panno Granger.

Usiadła, chowając różdżkę i wykręcając dłonie na podołku. On już siedział przy swoim biurku, żeby zacząć sprawdzać resztę wypracowań czwartoklasistów. Czekała, podczas gdy on podniósł pióro i zanurzył je w czerwonym atramencie, wznawiając poprawianie. Mimo poczucia winy miała nadzieję, że wyleje swój gniew na nieszczęsnych czwartoklasistów, a nie na nią.

– Zacząć z tobą współpracować – szydził, gdy rozpoczął pracę nad drugim pergaminem. – To byłoby nieskuteczne. Legilimencja jest z definicji atakiem na umysł. Odpieranie go może być nauczane jedynie przez praktykę – im silniejszy będzie mój atak, tym bardziej będzie zmuszał cię do obrony. Pierwszy krok – dla ciebie najtrudniejszy – to rozpoznanie, że głos w twoim umyśle nie jest twoim własnym głosem, i użycie posiadanych zdolności, by mu się sprzeciwić. Tak samo jest z _Imperiusem_. Tylko jeśli twój umysł zorientuje się, że jest atakowany, będzie w stanie czynnie się bronić.

Zacisnęła palce na kciuku drugiej dłoni, a drugim poruszała w rytmiczny sposób, uspokajająco głaszcząc dłoń od knykci do nadgarstka. Jej głos był stłumiony.

– Przypuszczam, że to ma sens, proszę pana. Ale czy trzeba uczyć tego w takiej kolejności? Jeśli to ma być dla mnie najtrudniejsze, czy nie lepiej byłoby odwrócić normalną kolejność do góry nogami i najpierw nauczyć mnie pasywnej obrony? – _A wtedy moje myśli nie byłyby wystarczająco głośne, byś mógł je usłyszeć._

– Jak według ciebie można by to zrobić?

Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że tak spokojnie to powiedział. Byłaby mniej zdenerwowana, gdyby wrzeszczał. Przynajmniej nie musiałaby czekać na ukłucie żądła.

– Nie wiem, proszę pana. To pan jest nauczycielem. – Jej kciuk zaczynał pulsować. Poczuła, że odcięła dopływ krwi.

Rzucił jej spojrzenie spod zmarszczonych brwi, a ona spojrzała w dół. Zdała sobie sprawę, że skrzywdzenie się tak mocnym uściskiem było głupie, więc zmieniła dłonie.

– W rzeczy samej. Ale jeśli masz odwagę kwestionować metody nauczyciela, powinnaś mieć przygotowany jakiś błyskotliwy argument na poparcie swoich racji.

Wycofała się z pośpiechem.

– Nie kwestionowałam pana metod, proszę pana. Cóż, w każdym razie nie celowo. To był po prostu nagły pomysł.

– Który musisz rozwinąć dużo szerzej, zanim ponownie o nim wspomnisz – powiedział chłodno.

– Właśnie o to mi chodzi, proszę pana. Jeśli chciałby pan ze mną współpracować, moglibyśmy rozwinąć go razem.

Miał ponownie zanurzyć pióro, ale zatrzymał się i spojrzał się na nią bacznym wzrokiem, którego jakoś nie potrafiła odwzajemnić.

– Ale nauczyłabyś się dużo mniej. Nie jestem tu, aby karmić cię łyżeczką.

– Zawsze myślałam, że właśnie robił to pan na eliksirach, proszę pana – odważyła się powiedzieć. Najbardziej irytującą rzeczą w poleganiu na kimś , kto trzyma łyżkę było to, że tempo zawsze wydawało się trochę nieodpowiednie, za szybkie albo za wolne, a na łyżce nigdy nie znajdowała się odpowiednia ilość jedzenia, nawet jeśli pochodziło ono z odpowiedniej miski. – Nie pozwalał mi pan zadawać pytań, aż w końcu przestałam pytać.

Nabazgrał „P" dwoma stanowczymi ruchami i sięgnął po kolejny pergamin.

– Zadawanie pytań nie jest myśleniem – wytknął. – To niewymagający wysiłku sposób na uniknięcie myślenia. Jeśli naprawdę chcesz myśleć samodzielnie, najpierw musisz sama badać i eksperymentować. Ryzykowne, ale z drugiej strony, czy może być coś bardziej ryzykownego niż samodzielne myślenie?

Uniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego. Nie spojrzał na nią znad prac, które sprawdzał.

– Myślałam. Nigdy nie dał mi pan szansy, żeby wytłumaczyć.

– Moim zadaniem jest nauczanie całej klasy, a nie dawanie ci prywatnych lekcji. Pozwolenie ci na zmienianie tematu na rzecz własnych zainteresowań, jedynie odwróciłoby uwagę innych uczniów od pracy nad zadanym materiałem. Najlepszym dowodem twoich zdolności do marnowania czasu jest ta rozmowa. Jeśli pamiętasz, rozmawialiśmy o Oklumencji.

Proste pociągnięcia czy może zakręcone; nie mogła dostrzec czy jest to „N" czy „O", ale podkreślił je dwa razy.

– Tak, proszę pana. – Wzięła głęboki oddech. – Pozwolił mi pan na zboczenie z tematu. Dlaczego?

– Myślałem, że wiedźma o tak osławionych umiejętnościach jak twoje, nie potrzebuje, aby ktoś jej to tłumaczył. Ponieważ Oklumencja nie jest jedyną rzeczą, której uczę, oczywiście.

– Tak, proszę pana. – Próbował zmusić ją, żeby się poddała, ale nie pozwoli mu na to.

– A teraz powracając do twojego pytania o pasywną Oklumencję. Normalnie utrzymuje się słaba tarcza, która wzmacnia się automatycznie w razie ataku. Jednakże, skoro wciąż nie możesz rozpoznać ataku, musisz utrzymać mocniejszą tarczę, a to jest zbyt wyczerpujące na dłuższą metę. Są dwie inne metody pozwalające się ochronić, ale nie jesteś zdolna do żadnej z nich.

Zacisnęła pięści i mocno ugryzła się w policzek. Jeśli go zdenerwuje, może jej o nich nie powiedzieć.

– Co to za metody? – zapytała, gdy mogła już zaufać swojemu głosowi.

Uśmiechnął się szyderczo w jej stronę.

– Myślałem, że to oczywiste. Nie myśleć. Albo się nie troszczyć.

**CDN.**


	6. Tracąc kontrolę

Dla _**Milady**_, tak jak zawsze.

**Beta - Ewciavi.**

* * *

**Rozdział 6. Tracąc kontrolę**

Sukces, gdy wreszcie nadszedł, wydawał się tak niepokojący, jak nagły. Minęła już połowa lutego. Niebo wciąż było szare i zapłakane. Jej współlokatorki nadal zachowywały nieprzyjazną ciszę, a Ron wciąż był Mon-Ronem.

W tę czwartkową noc Snape szperał we wspomnieniach Hermiony, dotyczących złości i urazy. Malfoy zataczał się do tyłu od jej uderzenia w trzeciej klasie... Ron, osłaniający twarz przed atakiem nurkujących ptaszków... Kathy, z domu obok, wrzeszcząca, gdy z jej włosów zaczęły spadać dżdżownice... Neville, gorączkowo wykonujący instrukcje, które szeptała półgębkiem...

To było kolejne wspomnienie z trzeciej klasy, lekcja eliksirów, na której Snape zagroził, że otruje Teodorę eliksirem zmniejszającym. Pomogła swojemu przerażonemu przyjacielowi, ale była wściekła widząc taką nikczemność...

_Nie. Tego nie będziesz oglądał._

Usłyszała swoje słowa, jak gdyby dochodziły z zewnątrz. A on uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

_Powstrzymaj mnie._

Stół, kociołek, zaniepokojona twarz Neville'a; wysoka, ubrana na czarno postać zbliżająca się z szelestem... Naparła swoim umysłem, i nagle była wolna, spoglądając przez pokój szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Nie było kociołków, nie było Neville'a, nie było złej lub szydzącej widowni w postaci innych uczniów – tylko on i ona, sami w mrocznym pomieszczeniu, trzymający różdżki w górze i toczący walkę na spojrzenia. Przełknęła ślinę, otworzyła usta i uśmiechnęła się z niedowierzaniem.

– Udało mi się? Udało mi się!

– Opanuj swoje podniecenie i nie marnuj mojego czasu na bezpodstawną radość. Jeden sukces w ciągu sześciu tygodni nie jest raczej imponującym osiągnięciem. Masz przed sobą jeszcze długą drogę.

– Tysiącmilowa podróż zaczyna się od jednego kroku, profesorze. Jeśli byłby pan trochę mniej lekceważący przy naszych pierwszych krokach, być może więcej z nas dotarłoby do końca tej podróży. – Odkryła, że podczas tych sesji nie trzymał jej tak krótko, jak na lekcjach. Tolerował zadawanie pytań albo kłótnie tak długo, jak odnosiła się do niego z szacunkiem.

Uniósł szyderczo brew, a jego wąskie usta wykrzywiły się drwiąco.

– Z pewnością jesteś trochę za stara, by oczekiwać pochwał za nieprzewracanie się podczas chodzenia. Nie miałem pojęcia, że do Longbottoma czułaś coś więcej niż litość.

Przyglądała mu się z rezerwą.

– Co to znaczy „więcej niż litość"? Jest moim przyjacielem, oczywiście. Lubię go, ale... ale nie w taki sposób, jaki pan insynuuje.

Spojrzał na nią z góry.

– Czyżby? Więc dlaczego akurat to wspomnienie, spośród wszystkich innych, wreszcie pobudziło twoje bariery? Kogo chroniłaś, jeśli nie jego?

– Nie wiem. Przypuszczam, że siebie.

Jednak wiedziała, kogo chroniła, choć musiała przyznać, że było to chore. Nie siebie, nie Neville'a, ale to właśnie Snape'a z taką determinacją próbowała ukryć przed jego wzrokiem. To brzmiało śmiesznie. To było śmieszne. Oczywiście on tam był, widział to wszystko. Ale sama myśl o tym, że patrzyłby na siebie jej oczami, była nie do wytrzymania. To było... to było tak nieznośnie intymne. Ugryzła się w policzek, a jej dłoń zacisnęła na różdżce, gdy uparcie wpatrywała się w podłogę.

– Jednak nie próbowałaś chronić siebie w żadnym innym przypadku – wytknął.

– Słyszałam pana. Mówił pan do mnie w moim umyśle – powiedziała, mając nadzieję, że zmiana tematu odwróci jego uwagę. Gdyby kiedykolwiek się dowiedział! Nie może się dowiedzieć, to wszystko.

– Oczywiście. Twój umysł był otwarty, a twoje usta choć raz zamknięte.

– Niepotrzebnie traci pan czas na drwiny. Mnie nie da się tak łatwo wystraszyć jak Neville'a. Gdyby tak było, już bym tu nie przychodziła. – Nie oznaczało to wcale, że nie myślała o tym.

– Nie bądź z siebie taka zadowolona. Pan Longbottom nigdy nie opuścił zajęć, bez względu na to, jaki był beznadziejny, kiedy już się na nich pojawił.

– Nie był beznadziejny. To przez pana. Jak mógł mu pan to zrobić, profesorze? Ta ropucha to wszystko, co ma. – Nie musiała udawać pasji w swoim głosie. To był drażliwy punkt od tak dawna.

– Przeciwnie, pan Longbottom ma raczej dużą rodzinę, choć większość z jej członków jest od niego starsza o pięćdziesiąt lub więcej lat. To była tylko ropucha. Zużywam ich buszle (1 buszel 36,4 l) każdego roku na eliksirach.

– To jest jego zwierzątko! On je kocha! – _Dlaczego musisz być tak okrutny? _

– Więc powinien nauczyć się lepiej o nie dbać. Czy wydaje ci się, że ludzie, którzy używają _Cruciatusa_ na dzieciach, powstrzymaliby się przed zabiciem ropuchy? Lepiej, żeby nauczył się, jakie są konsekwencje nieostrożności teraz, gdy na szali leży tylko życie ropuchy.

Zacisnęła usta, by powstrzymać palące słowa, które aż błagały, by je wypowiedzieć. Jednak widziała przekonanie i zdecydowanie w jego ciemnych oczach. On szczerze wierzył w swoje techniki nauczania. Jego sarkazm, tyranizowanie i słowne obelgi miały na celu tak samo prowadzić jak i prowokować.

Skrzywiła się. Jeśli jego klasa była ponurym i budzącym grozę miejscem, jeśli ucierał im nosy za ich pomyłki, jak szczeniaki karci się za to, że zmoczyły dywan, to cóż, żył w ponurym i bezlitosnym świecie, gdzie najmniejszy błąd miał gorsze konsekwencje niż tylko obolały nos. A eliksiry były niebezpiecznym przedmiotem, z tymi wszystkimi nożami, płomieniami i wybuchami, składnikami, które mogły być żrące, powodować korozję, albo mieć trujące właściwości, mieszającymi się by utworzyć mikstury, które były tylko trochę od nich łagodniejsze.

Rozluźniła się. Czyż mogła go winić za wykorzystywanie każdej metody, pozwalajacej zmniejszyć problemy, które uczniowie sprawiali mu podczas lekcji, w myśl starego przysłowia

„dzieląc się problemem, zmniejszasz go o połowę"? Niestety, jego kolejny komentarz przypomniał jej, że nawet jego dobre zamiary często zaprawione były złośliwością.

– Przynajmniej od tamtego czasu trochę, troszeczkę polepszył ci się gust – zadrwił. – Nie, żeby było w czym wybierać – ociężały umysłowo i bezmózgi. Czy zmieniłaś swój obiekt uczuć z rozpaczy powodowanej porażkami, czy z nadziei na polepszenie swoich perspektyw?

Metaforyczny policzek, wymierzony wtedy, gdy właśnie zaczęła mu współczuć, sprawił, że z trudem złapała powietrze.

– To było paskudne, nawet jak na pańskie możliwości, profesorze – wydusiła, gdy odzyskała siłę, aby coś powiedzieć. – W klasie nie mogę pana powstrzymać od mówienia wszystkiego, co pan zechce, ale nie muszę tu być, i nie będę dłużej znosiła takich zniewag, proszę pana.

– Jak zamierzasz mnie powstrzymać?

Spojrzała za siebie, na drzwi. Była bliżej.

– Mogłabym wyjść. Jestem pewna, że dyrektor przyznałby, że miałam rację.

– I pokazać, że jesteś mniej odważna niż Longbottom?

Zaśmiała się krótko.

– Chciałabym móc mu przekazać pana słowa, proszę pana. Tylko że on nigdy by nie uwierzył. Zresztą, czasami potrzeba więcej odwagi by wyjść, niż zostać.

Przeszedł kilka kroków w bok. Odwróciła się, by na niego spojrzeć.

– Tak? – zapytał.

– Powinien pan to wiedzieć, proszę pana. Przecież właśnie to zrobił pan ze śmierciożercami, mówiąc metaforycznie.

– Jak wy, Gryfoni, przekładacie odwagę nad zdrowy rozsądek... – naśmiewał się.

– Nigdy nie przeproszę za bycie Gryfonką, profesorze. – Ponownie się poruszył, a ona obróciła się za nim. – Jeśli nie masz odwagi by opowiadać się po stronie tego, w co wierzysz, nie masz niczego.

– Czy potrzeba odwagi, jeśli nie wierzy się w nic? – Pochylił się nad nią. Mimowolnie cofnęła się o kilka kroków.

– Każdy w coś wierzy, proszę pana, nawet pan. Powiedział mi pan, że nie mógł pan być po stronie ludzi, którzy zabijają niemowlęta i torturują dzieci.

– To jest preferencja, a nie wiara.

– Bo mleko ludzkiej uprzejmości po prostu płynie w pana żyłach! – rzuciła do niego z sarkazmem.

– Dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru za impertynencję, panno Granger. Będziesz odzywała się do mnie z szacunkiem. – Wściekłość widoczna na jego twarzy zmusiła ją do cofnięcia się o kilka kolejnych kroków.

– Tak, proszę pana. Przepraszam. – Przygryzła wargę i wybuchła z pasją – I pan drwi z przedkładania odwagi nad zdrowy rozsądek! Jakimż to zdrowym rozsądkiem trzeba się wykazać, żeby szpiegować Vol...

– Cisza! – Wydawał się wyższy niż kiedykolwiek, jego oczy błyszczały, a usta były tak cienkie, że zdawały się prawie niewidoczne.

– _Jego_! Czego potrzeba, jeśli nie odwagi?

Ku jej zdumieniu uśmiechnął się szyderczo, najwyraźniej zapominając o wściekłości.

– Być może olbrzymiej ilości niezdrowego rozsądku, panno Granger. Żeby wiedzieć, która strona wygrywa i przyłączyć się do niej we właściwym czasie.

– Ale wszystkie przekazy mówią, że o_n_ wygrywał, aż do momentu, gdy stanął twarzą w twarz z Harrym – zaprotestowała.

– Ci, którzy je tworzyli, nie byli świadomi przepowiedni. Ja byłem. Naturalnie wiedziałem, którą stronę wybrać.

Pokręciła głową.

– Słyszałam przepowiednię, profesorze. Nie mówi, że Harry wygra. Tylko, że może to zrobić!

– I właśnie w tym miejscu pojawia się niezdrowy rozsądek – wytknął spokojnie, robiąc kolejny krok do przodu.

Cofnęła się i uderzyła w jego biurko. Rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie na jego twarz i zerknęła na drzwi. Teraz on był bliżej wyjścia; żeby wyjść, musiałaby go wyminąć. Zauważył to i w jego oczach błysnęła kpina.

– Nie pozwalaj się tak łatwo rozproszyć kłótnią, panno Granger. Znowu straciłaś przewagę.

Zacisnęła zęby. Zawsze musiał jej to wytykać, czyż nie?

– Chciałabym, żeby przestał pan próbować przekonać mnie, że jest pan łajdakiem. Nigdy pan nie przestanie.

Wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie masz powodu, żeby mi ufać – powiedział.

– Zawsze pan nas chronił.

Wycelował różdżkę w jej klatkę piersiową. Ona sama mocniej zacisnęła dłoń wokół swojej.

– Co, jeśli któregoś dnia nie ochronię? – naciskał. – Co, jeśli zobaczysz, jak zabijam?

– Nie wiem. To by zależało.

– Od czego?

– Nie wiem – przyznała ponownie z chrząknięciem. – Tego dnia, gdy zabrał mnie pan do gabinetu dyrektora, on mi powiedział, że bycie szpiegiem czasami zmusza pana do sytuacji, w których nie ma dobrych wyborów. Jedyne, co można zrobić, to wybrać mniejsze zło. I powiedział, że zawsze ufał, iż podejmie pan właściwą decyzję w oparciu o to, co pan wie.

– Więc ufasz mi, ponieważ on mi ufa? Czy jesteś aż tak głupia? Dyrektor mi ufa i Czarny Pan mi ufa. Jeden z nich jest w błędzie. A może obaj.

– Obaj?

– Mógłbym grać po obu stronach, aby zagwarantować sobie, że skończę po tej, która wygra. Czy naprawdę wierzysz we mnie tak, jak twierdzisz? Przekonajmy się, dobrze? Raz, dwa, trzy, _Legilimens_.

Pomieszczenie ponownie zawirowało i stała naprzeciw niego we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, unosząc różdżkę by rzucić klątwę, podczas gdy on celował w Syriusza, a Remus Lupin leżał związany na podłodze i miotał się u jego stóp. Ron i Harry również unieśli różdżki.

_Nie!_

Tym razem czuła własną moc. Ścisnęła swoje myśli w coś na kształt lśniącego, ostrego przedmiotu i dźgnęła go. Odbił uderzenie i ponownie próbował wedrzeć się do jej umysłu. Sparowała jego zamach i gwałtownie rzuciła się w jego myśli. Siedziała na miotle, rozdzielając walczących graczy quidditcha, gdy nagle jeden z nich przeleciał tak blisko, że prawie spadła.

Wtedy z powrotem znalazła się w gabinecie i popatrzyła na niego, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Włosy opadały mu na szczupłą twarz. Po raz pierwszy podczas ich sesji zobaczyła, że był zakłopotany.

– Co to było? – zapytała. – Czy to było jedno z pana wspomnień? – Widziała już kiedyś tę scenę. To był drugi mecz quidditcha w jej pierwszej klasie, ten, który on sędziował. – Jak to zrobiłam?

Uniósł głowę i spojrzał się na nią z góry.

– Optymalny moment na kontratak zachodzi dokładnie wtedy, gdy jedna osoba pomyślnie odpiera atakującego wroga na jego własne terytorium. Być może nie jesteś aż tak beznadziejna, jak się wydawało.

Im bardziej intensywnie wpatrywał się w nią, tym szerzej się uśmiechała. Wydawało jej się, że nie może przestać. _Zapomnij o poniżeniach._ Teraz już nic nie przekonałoby jej, by odejść; nie teraz, gdy dwukrotnie zatriumfowała i zdobyła tę najrzadszą ze wszystkich nagród – komplement z jego ust. Zaśmiała się na głos.

– Udało mi się! Naprawdę mi się udało!

– Oszczędź mi tego świętowania. To dopiero początek twojej nauki.

Radość sprawiła, że poczuła, iż wreszcie coś w jej życiu dobrze szło. Ron mógł mieć obsesję na punkcie obściskiwania Lavender. Harry mógł mieć obsesję na punkcie ścigania Malfoya. Teleportacja mogła wciąż być nieosiągalna. Ale odparła atak Snape'a dwa razy pod rząd i udowodniła swoje zdolności w tym kierunku na tyle, że nie mógł zaprzeczyć ich istnieniu.

– Przez cały ten czas myślałam, że do niczego nie dojdę, że tylko zawsze będę waliła głową w ścianę. Jednak głęboko, tam gdzie nie mogłam tego poczuć, coś się zmieniało. A pan nie ustąpił, tylko naciskał pan, dopóki tego nie znalazłam. – Zamrugała oczami, by pozbyć się łez szczęścia. – Czy myśli pan, że zawsze tak jest, proszę pana? Czy problemy rozplątują się tam, gdzie nie możemy ich zobaczyć i same rozwiązują się po cichu, jeśli się nie poddamy?

Odwrócił się od niej, by poprawić słój stojący na półce blisko drzwi.

– Nie. Niektóre problemy są nierozwiązywalne. Co nie oznacza, że trzeba się po prostu poddać. Nawet niewielka poprawa sytuacji może pomóc komuś w znalezieniu okrężnej drogi, jeśli nie istnieje bezpośrednia.

Przyznając to sprawił, że nabrała odwagi.

– Czy czasem myśli pan o tym, co będzie pan robił, gdy wojna się skończy, profesorze? O czym pan marzy, żeby dodać sobie nadziei i siły? – Może mógłby dać jej trochę...

Nie odpowiedział od razu. W milczeniu poprawił kilka kolejnych słojów. Nie mogła zobaczyć jego twarzy, ale jego plecy były wyprostowane jak nigdy.

– Profesorze?

– Nie oczekuję, że będę żył, gdy wojna się skończy.

Wpatrywała się w niego, a uśmiech spełzł z jej twarzy. Pomieszczenie nagle zrobiło się za zimne. Schowała różdżkę do kieszeni i objęła się ramionami.

– Dlaczego nie?

Odwrócił się i minął ją, podchodząc do biurka. Usiadła chwilę po nim i patrzyła jak podniósł swoje pióro, by zaatakować kolejny stos wypracowań, które miał do sprawdzenia.

– Nikt nie ufa szpiegom, panno Granger. Z pewnością to zauważyłaś. Są znienawidzeni tak przez jedną, jak i przez drugą stronę.

Czy to był powód, dla którego wciąż dopytywał się, czemu mu ufała? Podejrzewała, choć miała co do tego wątpliwości, że nawet on czasami pragnął ciepła przyjaźni.

– Jeśli by pan... to znaczy, jeśli pan... co... co pan zrobi, jeśli akurat w tym przypadku będzie pan w błędzie?

Przyciągnął do siebie kolejny pergamin i wzruszył ramionami.

– Przez dwadzieścia lat byłem w posiadaniu tajemnic zbyt ważnych, by zaryzykować utratę kontroli nad sobą. Myślę, że upiłbym się do nieprzytomności, i jeśli bym się obudził, zrobiłbym to ponownie.

– _Jeśli_? Nie chce pan przeżyć wojny? – Powietrze było zbyt gęste. Nie mogła oddychać.

– Dlaczego pytasz? – Rzucił jej pogardliwe spojrzenie. – Żywisz fantazje w moim kierunku, skoro nie możesz zwrócić uwagi Weasleya? Obawiam się, że włosy zbliżone wyglądem do krzaków i zbyt duże zęby nie są w moim guście.

Nie mogła być zła. Nie potrafiła nawet poczuć urazy.

– Przepraszam. Ja... zasłużyłam na to, tak myślę, za wścibstwo. To tak naprawdę nie jest moja sprawa...

– Nie, nie jest.

Sądząc z dźwięku, jaki wydawało jego pióro, pisał komentarz bardziej zjadliwy niż zwykle. Przygryzła wargę. To, co napisał na górze, to musiało być „N". Wziął kolejny pergamin, nawet na nią nie patrząc.

– Jak pan to robi? – powiedziała, kiedy nie mogła już dłużej znieść ciszy.

– Co robię? – warknął.

– Wstaje pan każdego poranka, gdy nie ma po co wstawać.

Podkreślił kilka linijek i wyskrobał komentarz z boku.

– Niektórzy nie potrzebują jakiegoś specjalnego powodu, by wstać. Budzą się, albo nie. A gdy już się obudzą, to wcześniej czy później wstają, więc równie dobrze może to być wcześniej. I tak do czasu, gdy pewnego dnia się nie obudzą.

Zrobiło jej się gorąco.

– A pan czeka na ten dzień, prawda? Na to błogosławione wyzwolenie, gdy pan...

Przerwał jej chłodno.

– Nie ma nic błogosławionego w śmierci. Ludzie umierają. Ich ciała zżerają robaki. To wszystko. Wszystko, co po nas pozostaje, staje się jedynie częścią innego niekończącego się koła.

Opadła ciężko na krzesło. To było to? Czy według niego to było wszystko?

– A jednak wciąż ryzykuje pan swoje życie, by nas ratować. By uratować wszystkich. A nawet nas pan nie lubi, prawda?

– Ludzie ogólnie nie są zbyt przyjemni. Zwłaszcza nastolatki.

Choć raz była pewna, że jest całkowicie szczery.

**CDN.**


	7. Niepewność

Dla _**Milady**_, bo wciąż to czyta.

Za korektę dziękuję **Ewciavi**.

* * *

**Rozdział 7. Niepewność**

Hermiona leniwie mieszała swoją wystygłą owsiankę i rozmyślała. To było głupie. Wiedziała, że nie powinna o tym myśleć, ale im było bliżej urodzin Rona, tym częściej przypominały jej się szczęśliwe czasy. Ostatniego lata pozwoliła sobie na myśl, że to właśnie w tym roku wreszcie popatrzy na nią jak na dziewczynę, a nie tylko przyjaciółkę. Spędziła wiele szczęśliwych godzin myśląc o tym, jakie prezenty kupi mu na Boże Narodzenie i jego siedemnaste urodziny, gdy już oficjalnie zostaną parą.

Wiedziała, że chłopcom nie spodobały się terminarze prac domowych, które kupiła im w piątej klasie, więc zaplanowała, że prezent na urodziny Rona będzie miły, a nie użyteczny. To oznaczało, że musiałby mieć związek z jego osobistymi zainteresowaniami – szachami i quidditchem. Mugole i czarodzieje grali w szachy na tych samych zasadach, ale wśród tych pierwszych było dużo więcej graczy i publikacji na ten temat niż w świecie magii. Na Święta wybrała więc dla niego mugolskie książki o szachach. Była pewna, że nigdy nie widział czegoś takiego.

„Sztuka rozgrywki" i „Najlepsze szachowe zakończenia Capablanki" wciąż leżały nierozpakowane w najgłębszym kącie jej kufra. Nie wiedziała, co z nimi zrobić. Nie miała innych przyjaciół, którzy graliby w szachy, a sama też nie była zapalonym graczem. Wątpiła, czy wspomnienia pozwoliłyby jej je zatrzymać, nawet gdyby grała. Z drugiej strony, nie mogła się zmusić do wyrzucenia nowiutkich książek. Jakichkolwiek książek, jeśli chodzi o ścisłość. Być może pewnego dnia pozna kogoś, komu będzie mogła je podarować.

Skoro wybrała szachy na Boże Narodzenie, zdecydowała się na sprzęt do quidditcha na jego urodziny. Miesiącami wahała się pomiędzy wzmacniaczem przyspieszenia, który sprawiłby, że jego Zamiatacz Jedenaście mógłby przyspieszyć w dziesięć sekund aż do 95 mil na godzinę, zamiast dotychczasowych 70, a samoaktywującym się kaflem do treningu obrońcy, działającym bez udziału innych graczy. Jego bracia dorośli i wyprowadzili się z rodzinnego domu, więc wkrótce będzie mógł grać tylko przeciwko Ginny. Myślała nawet o kupnie jednego i drugiego, skoro to były wyjątkowe urodziny – nie żeby mogła sobie na to pozwolić, ale tylko raz stawałeś się pełnoletnim czarodziejem. Jednak kłótnia zniweczyła wszystkie te plany.

– Przynajmniej nie zmarnowałam moich pieniędzy na kogoś, kto nie zwraca na mnie uwagi – powiedziała sobie stanowczo. Nie pomogło. Dzień, o którym śniła tak często, był oddalony tylko o kilkadziesiąt godzin. Znalazłaby go samego, gdy nikogo innego nie byłoby w pobliżu. Podałaby mu prezent, a ich dłonie zetknęłyby się, niby przypadkiem. Otworzyłby prezent, ich spojrzenia spotkałyby się, a on, pochyliwszy się bliżej, popatrzyłby na nią i wtedy...

Gwałtownie potrząsnęła głową. _Przestań, przestań! To się nie stało i nigdy nie miało się stać_. Te zdania rozbrzmiewały w jej głowie równomiernie, niczym bęben, rano, w południe i w nocy. _Ron kończy siedemnaście lat, a my wciąż ze sobą nie rozmawiamy. Ron kończy siedemnaście lat i straciłam go na zawsze._

Sowa z Prorokiem Codziennym nie przejmowała się jej rozkojarzeniem. Utrzymując bezpieczną odległość od jej włosów – najwyraźniej nie zapomniała o tym, jak w zeszłym roku zaplątała się w nie, gdy Hermiona była zbyt zajęta nauką numerologii, by zauważyć jej przybycie – dziobnęła ją w ramię. Hermiona ocknęła się i wzięła swoją gazetę, jednocześnie przeszukując kieszeń w poszukiwaniu knuta.

Ostrożnie rozwinęła Proroka. Gdy Harry siedział obok niej, zawsze pytał, czy umarł ktoś, kogo znali. Od czasu śmierci matki Hanny Abbot w połowie września, nie zginął nikt. O niej dowiedzieli się jednak jeszcze zanim wiadomość ukazała się w gazecie, ponieważ wieść nadeszła podczas lekcji zielarstwa i widzieli, jak wyprowadzano Hannę z klasy.

Wpatrywała się w nagłówek rozpoznając nazwiska. Chorley – to była rodzina dwojga Krukonów z drugiej klasy, rodzeństwa, któremu kupiła po dyniowym paszteciku w ekspresie do Hogwartu, żeby poprawić im humory po starciu z Malfoyem. Była to jej pierwsza podróż jako prefekta. I Puckle, ojciec Puchona z czwartej klasy, tak jak ona mugolskiego pochodzenia. Spojrzała na stoły Hufflepuffu i Ravenclawu, ale uczniów, których dotknęły te tragedie nie było, a reszta skupiała się w grupkach, łkając cicho. Z drżącymi ustami wróciła do gazety.

Ich rodzice nie umarli, oni zaginęli. To było gorsze, dużo gorsze. Gazeta posępnie przypominała czytelnikom o zniknięciach z czasów poprzedniej wojny z Voldemortem. Bardzo niewiele ciał w ogóle odnaleziono, a te, które udało się odzyskać, były strasznie okaleczone i wyglądały, jak gdyby ofiary zginęły w wielkich mękach.

Nagle poderwała się, wepchnęła gazetę do torby z książkami i wybiegła z Sali do najbliższej łazienki, gdzie natychmiast wszystko zwymiotowała. Nie po raz pierwszy i pewnie nie ostatni. Częste mdłości były efektem ubocznym nadużywania Eliksiru Bezsennego Snu.

Co, jeśli jej rodzice będą następni? To był jej dobrze znany senny koszmar. Patrzyła, jak osaczano ich w kuchni, podczas kolacji, albo wyciągano z łóżek w środku nocy, podczas gdy oni wciąż gadali bzdury o wezwaniu policji, o napisaniu do przedstawiciela ich okręgu w Parlamencie, o skargach do gazet.

Nie mieliby pojęcia, co się dzieje. Nic, co miało miejsce w ich spokojnym życiu, toczącym się wokół dobrze prosperującego gabinetu dentystycznego, nie mogłoby przygotować ich na teleportację i rzucenie na ziemię, być może już wcześniej splamioną krwią. Wciąż by gadali, o ile wcześniej nie rzucono by na nich _Silencio_. Próbowaliby przemówić swoim oprawcom do rozsądku, a gdyby to nie przyniosło efektu, zagrozić więzieniem, egzekwowaniem prawa i policyjnymi pałkami. Albo, gdyby byli w bardziej racjonalnym nastroju, pytaliby swoich porywaczy, jakiej wysokości okupu planowali zażądać.

Nie wiedzieliby nawet, o co chodzi, dopóki nie zaczęłyby się _Cruciatusy, _a i wówczas jedynie tyle, że ma to coś wspólnego z nią. Nie powiedziała im, że niemal co roku stawiała czoła szalonemu sadyście, który zabija ludzi. W sumie nie powiedziała im prawie nic o tym, co wraz z przyjaciółmi zrobili. Za bardzo się bała, że zabiorą ją ze szkoły.

Takie ryzyko pojawiło się po drugiej klasie, kiedy przez trzy tygodnie była spetryfikowana. Dwukrotnie nie odpowiedziała na listy z domu, które otrzymywała dwa razy w miesiącu. Jej rodzice szaleli z niepokoju. Byli obrażeni na nią, bo się nie odzywała, i na magiczny świat, bo tak bardzo ją od nich oddalił. Prawie całe wakacje zabrało jej przekonanie ich, żeby pozwolili jej wrócić na trzeci rok.

Po tych wydarzeniach bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej zdecydowana była, że dochowa tajemnicy. Przecież Harry jej potrzebował. A skoro był taką osobistością w magicznym świecie, oznaczało to, że wszyscy jej potrzebują, czy byli tego świadomi, czy nie. Nawet nauczyciele, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape – choć pewnie już nie Ślizgoni. Zastanawiała się, czy wszystkie dzieci z Domu Węża były stronnikami Voldemorta, czy tylko większość z nich. Z pewnością w zeszłym roku nie brakowało chętnych do Brygady Inkwizycyjnej Umbridge, choć wątpiła, czy wszyscy rozumieli, że działanie przeciw dyrektorowi było działaniem na korzyść śmierciożerców.

Zaklęciem _Evanesco_ usunęła bałagan i zapatrzyła się w pustą umywalkę. _Próżność_, powiedziała sobie, _próżność, duma i zarozumiałość. Dlatego narażam życie rodziców? Zadowolenie z siebie, zadufanie, tylko dlatego, że wydaje mi się, że jestem potrzebna?_

Ale było jeszcze gorzej. Wiedziała o tym. Nie chodziło tylko o ratowanie świata, czy nawet zasłużenie na wdzięczność ludzi. Jak gdyby przykład Harry'ego nie dowodził, że jedno niekoniecznie wiązało się z drugim. Chodziło o pozostanie w tym świecie, w tej szkole, z przyjaciółmi, których nigdy wcześniej nie miała. Chodziło o Rona i pogodną przyszłość w towarzystwie rodziny Wesleyów, o której marzyła. Chodziło o to, by zostać wiedźmą, najmądrzejszą wiedźmą swojego pokolenia, któregokolwiek pokolenia. Chodziło o egoizm.

Wbiła paznokcie w dłonie i zacisnęła zęby. Żołądek ciążył jej z pogardy dla siebie. Wiedziała, że powinna im powiedzieć. Powinni przynajmniej mieć wybór – zostać czy uciec. Powinni chociaż wiedzieć, że są w niebezpieczeństwie. Ale nie mogła tego zrobić. Ponieważ chodziło nie tylko o zarozumiałość i egoizm. Była potrzebna. Teraz bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek. I nie mogła pozwolić, by ją zabrali.

To była jej walka. To zawsze była jej walka. Nie mogła porzucić magii, tak samo jak nie mogła przestać oddychać. To było w niej, płynęło w jej żyłach. Była czarownicą jeszcze zanim się dowiedziała, że magia jest prawdziwa, i zawsze czarownicą pozostanie. Nawet jeśli śmierciożercy złamią jej różdżkę, zaatakują ciało i umysł. Samo jej istnienie było dla Voldemorta wystarczającym powodem, by ją zniszczyć. Ten sam powód wystarczał mu, by zaatakować jej rodziców czy pozostałych mugoli. Nawet jeśli uciekłaby i schowała się na drugim końcu świata, i tak próbowałby ją dopaść, gdy już znalazłby czas, by się nią zająć. Pierwsza czy ostatnia, zawsze będzie na jego liście.

Stare, dobrze znane dylematy absorbowały ją przez cały dzień, dopóki nie znalazła się w gabinecie Snape'a, patrząc na niego przez biurko. Porozmawia z nim o tym – w końcu z kim innym by mogła? Profesor McGonagall nigdy nie zdawała się być chętna do wysłuchiwania zwierzeń. Snape również, oczywiście, ale ten temat dotyczył teraz również jego.

– Co powinnam im powiedzieć? Muszę im coś powiedzieć! – Pochyliła się na swoim niewygodnym krześle, a jej dłonie zaciskały się na różdżce. Nauczyła się nie odkładać jej w ogóle podczas sesji, ponieważ Snape już nie ostrzegał przed atakiem. Nigdy nie używał innych zaklęć niż najprostsze – był to raczej sprawdzian jej czujności, niż umiejętności.

Obojętnie uniósł wzrok znad sprawdzanych prac. Jego ramiona były napięte i ściągnięte, jak gdyby się przed czymś powstrzymywał. Jego oczy wydawały się takie ciemne na zmizerniałej i ponurej twarzy, niczym jednakowe bryłki węgla na śniegu.

– Tylko tyle, ile trzeba. Nigdy nie powinnaś mówić więcej, niż musisz, wiesz o tym.

Wiedziała, że nie chodziło mu tylko o jej rodziców. To było jego motto, dzięki któremu udawało mu się przeżyć.

– Tak, proszę pana. Ale ile to jest?

Nadal był pochylony nad swoimi pergaminami. Na jego skroni wśród czarnych włosów dostrzegła kilka siwych.

– Co powiedziałaś im do tej pory? – zapytał.

_Nic. Cóż, prawie nic._ Pokręciła głową wzdychając.

– Oni nawet nie wiedzą, że V... że Sam-Pan-Wie-Kto wrócił! – powiedziała.

– Czy wiedzą, że istnieje?

Musiała nad tym pomyśleć.

– Powinni. Kiedy dostałam mój list z Hogwartu, pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobiłam, było pójście do Esów i Floresów i zakup książek o Hogwarcie, czarodziejach i współczesnej historii. Kupiłam „Dzieje współczesnej magii", „Wielkie wydarzenia czarodziejskie"...

– Oszczędź mi wysłuchiwania listy twoich lektur sprzed sześciu lat. Zbyt wyraźnie pamiętam cię jako jedenastoletnią chwalipiętę o wystających zębach. Z pewnością wszystkim bez końca opowiadałaś o swoich odkryciach. Pytanie, czy chciało im się słuchać.

Patrzyła na niego z oburzeniem. To było trochę grubiańskie, zwłaszcza że zaledwie przed kilkoma tygodniami kazał jej zrobić listę wszystkich przeczytanych przez nią książek! I czy zawsze musiał dodawać osobiste przytyki? Gdyby nie była tak zdesperowana, żeby z kimś porozmawiać, otworzyłaby zaklęciem drzwi i wybiegła stamtąd. Tym razem była bliżej i mogła się do nich dostać przed nim.

– Oczywiście, że słuchali! Pytanie, czy...

– W tym przypadku „oczywiście" nie istnieje. Twoje usta nigdy się nie zamykają. Bez wątpienia jeszcze gdy byłaś mała, rozwinęli w sobie umiejętność ignorowania tego, co mówisz tak, żebyś niczego nie zauważyła.

– Wierzę, że mnie słuchali, proszę pana – powiedziała sztywno – ale mogą nie pamiętać. Nie przypuszczali, żeby to było coś, co kiedykolwiek musieliby wiedzieć.

– Nadal nie jest. – Na czole miał głębokie zmarszczki. Jego knykcie niemal świeciły bielą.

– Ale – chciała zapytać, jak mógł coś takiego powiedzieć, jednak się powstrzymała. Nawet jeśli kiedykolwiek żył w świecie, gdzie wszystko było czarno-białe, a wybory moralne oczywiste, dawno musiał go opuścić. Jako szpieg zawsze musiał kierować się bezduszną analizą strat i korzyści. Moralność miała małe znaczenie w obliczu racjonalizmu.

– Nie mogę tego ciągnąć, proszę pana – kontynuowała niskim głosem, a jej ramiona opadły. – Robię to już za długo. Muszą przynajmniej wiedzieć, że są w niebezpieczeństwie. _Ale nie, że ja jestem._

– Jesteś próżnym dzieckiem, skoro wyobrażasz sobie, że jesteś wystarczająco ważna, by stanowić jakiś szczególny cel.

Czy rzeczywiście tak myślał, czy tylko szydził z przyzwyczajenia? Nie mogła tego odgadnąć, ale wydawał się jakiś... podenerwowany, zaniepokojony.

– A nie jestem? Mam być pana łącznikiem z Harrym, gdy dyrektor będzie nieosiągalny. Jak będzie pan utrzymywał kontakt, jeśli zawiodę?

– Pomyśl, dziewczyno! Tak długo, jak Czarny Pan nie wie o naszych spotkaniach, twoje znaczenie dla niego się nie zmienia, a twoja rodzina nie jest w większym niebezpieczeństwie niż do tej pory. A jeśli dowie, z pewnością za to odpowiem.

Jego wzrok pozostał skupiony na pergaminie, nad którym trzymał pióro, ale dłonie się nie poruszyły. To były silne ręce o długich palcach. Przez chwilę pomyślała, że jeśli byłoby to konieczne, prawdopodobnie mógłby nimi skręcić kark z taką samą nieśpieszną dokładnością, jaką zachowywał podczas warzenia eliksirów, czy rzucania klątw. Odezwał się znowu.

– Jeśli by wiedział, to byłbym albo martwy, albo przekonałbym go, że jesteś jedynie narzędziem, które przygotowuję, by zdradzić Pottera. W takim wypadku byłoby bez sensu usuwać cię z pola działań.

Poczuła się, jakby oblano ją lodowatą wodą. Ledwie usłyszała kilka ostatnich słów.

– A jestem? – Jej głos drżał prawie tak mocno, jak jej ciało. – Czy przygotowuje mnie pan tylko po to, bym zdradziła moich wszystkich przyjaciół?

– Naprawdę, panno Granger... czy powiedziałbym ci, gdybym to robił? – Jego głos brzmiał tak, jakby był znudzony. Nie. Brzmiał, jak gdyby chciał sprawić takie wrażenie.

Oczy ją piekły. Mocno zacisnęła dłonie

– Niech pan na mnie spojrzy i powie mi, czy właśnie do tego celu mnie pan wykorzystuje – nalegała.

– Łatwowierne gryfońskie dziecko! – szydził, a gdy napotkał jej spojrzenie, w jego oczach widać było kpinę. – Czy myślisz, że jesteś w stanie stwierdzić, czy kłamię? Skoro nawet mój pan nie potrafi?

Nie powiedział, który pan. Wiedziała, że nie ma sensu pytać.

– Znowu pan ze mną gra. Czy wszystko jest dla pana grą?

– Nie jestem Gryfonem – warknął. – Nie bawię się w gry!

Już w gabinecie dyrektora powiedział jej, że to nie jest gra. Ale jak mogła wierzyć, że rezultat liczył się dla niego tak samo jak dla niej, gdy twierdził, że nie dba o nic i o nikogo? Mógł się martwić tylko swoje życie i swoją pracę, a jeśli nie dbał o to pierwsze, jak kiedyś zasugerował, dlaczego miałby dbać o to drugie?

– Pan tylko gra w życie! – oskarżyła go. – Ukrywa się pan w swoich lochach i odpycha każdego, zanim się do pana zbliży!

Pióro pękło. Nie siedział już na swoim krześle, tylko pochylał nad biurkiem w jej stronę.

– Pięćdziesiąt punktów od Gryffindoru! – wypluł. – Idź marnować swoje współczucie na kogoś, kto go pragnie, jak ten rudowłosy dureń, o którym rozmyślasz od początku semestru!

Uniosła dłoń i wytarła twarz. Patrzyła na niego z walącym sercem. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale nie śmiała. Tylko raz widziała go tak wściekłego, gdy razem z Harrym pomogli Syriuszowi uciec przed dementorami. I to nie na nią był wtedy wściekły.

Powoli ogień znikł z jego oczu i zastąpił go złośliwy uśmieszek. Ponownie usiadł, szorstko wskazując jej, że ma odejść.

– Zapomniałem – wycedził, gdy sięgał do szuflady po nowe pióro. – On również cię nie chce. Szkoda. Jednak prawdopodobnie istnieje ktoś wystarczająco zdesperowany, by się zainteresować. Wypróbuj Longbottoma.

**CDN.**

* * *

Lektury czytane przez Hermionę pochodzą z _Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny _(rozdział 6. _Peron numer dziewięć i trzy czwarte_).

Nazwisko Puckle nie pochodzi z kanonu, jednak jest to ukłon w stronę JKR, która chciała dać je Hermionie.

Książki o szachach są prawdziwe (Paul Keres, _Art of the Middle Game_ i Irving Chernev, _Capablanca's Best Chess Endings_).


	8. Niebieskie siedemnastki

Dla _**Milady**_, bo wciąż to czyta.

Za korektę dziękuję **Ewciavi**.

**

* * *

**

Rozdział 8. Niebieskie siedemnastki

Hermiona nie zwlekała ze zjedzeniem śniadania tylko po to, by zobaczyć Rona. Codziennie ktoś obchodził siedemnaste urodziny. Miała ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty niż oglądanie, jak pochłania jedzenie i bez przerwy ględzi o swoich prezentach i planach. Oraz niż patrzenie, jak otrzymuje urodzinowe pocałunki od swojej dziewczyny... Oczywiście, że nie zwlekała. Wszystko przez to, że dzisiaj tosty były tak strasznie suche, że nawet gdy posmarowała je grubo masłem i dżemem malinowym, musiała pokroić je na maleńkie kawałki, żeby przełknąć.

Harry i Ginny również nie zeszli na dół. Rozgoryczona pomyślała, że musieli jeszcze być w Wieży Gryffindoru, świętując z jubilatem… mężczyzną… dupkiem. Chyba że Ginny obściskiwała się gdzieś z Deanem – jego również nie było.

Parvati rozpływała się nad czymś, co spoczywało w dłoni Lavender, i co najwyraźniej było prezentem urodzinowym: prostokątne pudełko owinięte czerwonym papierem w błyszczące różowe serca i tańczące niebieskie siedemnastki. Hermiona pomyślała, że nigdy w życiu nie widziała czegoś w tak jaskrawych, obrzydliwych kolorach.

– Nie wiem, czy mu to dam – zrzędziła Lavender. – Był naprawdę dziwny dziś rano. Mamrotał coś o jednej z tych głupich czwartoklasistek, tej z długimi ciemnymi włosami, Romanii, Rumunii, czy jak jej tam.

Parvati z uśmiechem pokręciła głową.

– On pewnie chciał tylko go dostać, gdy będziecie sami. To bardziej romantyczne...

Hermiona skrzywiła się nad swoim talerzem. Przełknięcie półtorej kromki zajęło jej ponad godzinę. Wiedziała, że nie da rady zjeść więcej. Miała wrażenie, że jedzenie stanęło jej w gardle jak ciężka, kłująca kula. Sięgnęła po swój sok dyniowy, żeby sprawdzić, czy uda się ją usunąć.

Jak przez mgłę zauważyła, że stół nauczycielski wydawał się bardziej pusty i jakby głośniejszy niż zwykle. Nie było tam profesor McGonagall, która rzadko kiedy opuszczała posiłki, a profesor Slughorn wymachiwał rękami w powietrzu, podczas gdy inni nauczyciele zdawali się chłonąć jego słowa. Dziwne! Każdego innego dnia mogłaby się zastanawiać, o co chodzi. Nie żeby dzisiejszy dzień był w jakikolwiek sposób szczególny, oczywiście. Przecież każdy kiedyś musi skończyć siedemnaście lat.

Wypiła łyk soku i zmarszczyła nos. Blee, obrzydlistwo! Czy oni robili go z zeszłorocznych ozdób na Halloween, czy co? Odsunęła szklankę i wstała. Biblioteka wkrótce będzie otwarta. Może uda jej się znaleźć coś do poczytania do czasu aż zaczną się lekcje teleportacji.

Ledwie doszła do drzwi, wysoka postać w czarnych, powiewających szatach przemknęła obok i odwróciła się, blokując jej przejście. Niewątpliwie kłótnia, do jakiej doszło w jego gabinecie dwie noce temu, była przyczyną bardziej niż zwykle złośliwego uśmieszku, jaki pojawił się na bladej, surowej twarzy profesora Snape'a. A niech się patrzy! Może i musi go słuchać tu, w Wielkiej Sali, na oczach wszystkich, ale nie musi na niego patrzeć.

– Panno Granger – przemówił pełen nienawiści głos. – Czy nieodwzajemnione pożądanie zachęciło cię do rozszerzenia listy twoich występków o trucicielstwo? Mam wrażenie, że stać cię na bardziej wyrafinowane sposoby, ale jeśli to doświadczenie nie nauczy go niczego, z pewnością będziesz miała jeszcze wiele innych okazji.

Co? Czyżby tajemniczy napastnik, który wpakował Katie do Świętego Munga tym razem użył trucizny? I znowu w weekend, kiedy wypadało wyjście do Hogsmeade! Więc w sumie odwoływanie go nie miało sensu. Ale dlaczego oskarżał ją? Jej pierś się unosiła gwałtownie, ale głowa pozostała opuszczona.

– Nie wiem, o co panu chodzi, proszę pana – wymamrotała.

– Nie ma potrzeby udawać. W moim przekonaniu chęć uwolnienia szkoły od tego bezmózgiego prostaka jest zrozumiała.

Zacisnęła zęby. Którego? Każdy chłopak oprócz Malfoya był w oczach Snape'a bezmózgim prostakiem. Zmusiła się do wzięcia głębokiego, uspokajającego oddechu, zanim spróbowała się odezwać.

– Nie wiedziałam, że był kolejny atak, proszę pana, ale mogę pana zapewnić, że nie miałam z nim nic wspólnego. Proszę, czy mogę teraz odejść?

Snape pochylił się nad nią, ale nie mogła dopuścić, by ją przestraszył. Tu nie mógł zrobić nic, oprócz grożenia szlabanem albo odebrania punktów. Zapewne szukał odpowiedniego pretekstu, gdyż nie podejrzewała, że odważyłby się na to bez powodu. Nie gdy znajdowała się pod specjalną opieką profesora Dumbledore'a.

– Zaraz – powiedział. – Bardzo się spieszysz jak na kogoś, kto twierdzi, że jest niewinny. Może w takim razie powiesz mi, kto oprócz ciebie miał powód, żeby atakować pana Weasleya?

Ron? Wydawało jej się, że pogodny szum śniadaniowych rozmów zmienił się we wściekły ryk, a pomieszczenie zawirowało. Z herkulesowym wysiłkiem powstrzymała mdłości. Właściwie nie obchodziło jej, czy zwymiotuje Snape'owi na buty, ale to prawdopodobnie opóźniłoby moment, w którym dowie się czegoś więcej.

Spojrzała do góry w jego zimne, czarne oczy. Grymas na jego twarzy był prawie tak niemiły, jak tego oczekiwała. Nie zwróciła na to większej uwagi.

– Co się stało Ronowi? – wydyszała. – Czy jest cały? Gdzie on jest?

– Najprawdopodobniej wyzdrowieje. Znajduje się w skrzydle szpitalnym pod opieką pani Pomfrey. Na szczęście, albo na nieszczęście, w zależności od twojego punktu widzenia, truciznę udało się zneutralizować dzięki szybkiemu podaniu bezoaru. – Minął ją w drzwiach i ruszył wzdłuż korytarza.

Natychmiast wyprzedziła go, rzucając przez ramię – Proszę o wybaczenie, proszę pana, ale muszę iść.

Nawet nie zauważyła, że nie próbował jej zatrzymać, ani nie czuła jego wzroku na swoich plecach, gdy biegła.

Gdy dotarła do skrzydła szpitalnego, Harry już czekał pod drzwiami.

– Co się stało? – domagała się wyjaśnień.

– Zaczęło się od jednego z tych eliksirów miłosnych, przed którymi mnie ostrzegałaś – wymamrotał, patrząc w podłogę. – Pudełko czekoladowych kociołków. Myślał, że były prezentem urodzinowym. Ale kiedy mnie uderzył, wiedziałem, że były z mojego kufra ze Świąt...

Hermiona zamrugała. Innym razem zapytałaby, dlaczego trzymał nadziane czekoladki przez trzy miesiące po tym, jak je dostał, ale teraz to nie wydawało się ważne. Nie rozumiała też, co miało z tym wspólnego uderzenie Harry'ego, ale były ważniejsze rzeczy do przemyślenia.

– Więc to były czekoladki? – Czy to Harry'ego próbowali otruć? Tylko dlaczego Katie nie próbowała dać mu naszyjnika, kiedy szli za nią z pubu?

– Nie, one były od Romildy Vane, tak jak powiedziałaś. Uderzył mnie, bo ją obraziłem, a ja tylko powiedziałem, że wydawało mi się, że on żartuje. Wtedy się zorientowałem, co się stało. Musiałem mu wmówić, że ona będzie w gabinecie Slughorna, żeby ze mną poszedł. Slughorn zrobił mu antidotum i poczęstował odrobiną miodu na pocieszenie. Powiedział, że to był prezent gwiazdkowy, którego nie dał Dumbledore'owi. Ale gdy tylko Ron to wypił, upadł, jego ramiona i nogi zaczęły dygotać, i zrobił się siny! – Twarz Harry'ego była blada i ściągnięta, gdy to mówił. Wziął długi głęboki oddech i kontynuował.

– To było straszne. Oczy wyszły mu z orbit i zaczął się ślinić. Na początku Slughorn zdawał się nie zauważać, że cokolwiek jest nie tak, a gdy już zauważył, nie wiedział, co zrobić. Ale na szczęście przyszło mi do głowy, że prawdopodobnie nadal miał ten bezoar w swoim neseserze. Ten, który dałem mu na tamtej lekcji, pamiętasz?

Hermiona bez słów pokiwała głową. Jak gdyby mogła zapomnieć! Była strasznie wściekła na Harry'ego za ten bezoar, ale gdyby wtedy nie oszukiwał, Ron mógłby teraz nie żyć. Wewnątrz czuła zimną pustkę.

– Więc złapałem neseser i wyrzuciłem z niego wszystko – ciągnął Harry. – Słyszałem, jak Ron próbuje oddychać. Brzmiało to, jak gdyby charczał, jego głos był ochrypły. Slughorn wciąż tylko tam stał. Nie wiedziałem nawet, czy znalazłem go na czas! Myślałem, że jest za późno.

Hermiona zacisnęła mocno pięści. Za późno! Czy mieli pewność, że mimo użycia bezoaru nie było za późno? Ale Snape powiedział, że Ron prawdopodobnie wyzdrowieje. Uczepiła się tej myśli, gdy Harry dalej trajkotał.

– Ale znalazłem i wepchnąłem mu go do gardła. Po chwili znowu oddychał, a Slughorn pobiegł po McGonagall i Pomfrey. Przenieśli go tutaj, a wtedy przyszedł Dumbledore i musiałem powiedzieć, co się stało. Później weszła McGonagall i też musiałem jej opowiedzieć, a potem pani Pomfrey zadawała te same pytania przez cały czas. Ale ona mówi, że nic mu nie będzie. Będzie musiał tu zostać przez tydzień albo dłużej i brać esencję rucianą. Miała porozmawiać o warzeniu nowej porcji ze Slughornem, zaraz po tym jak skończy jeść śniadanie. Nie chcą nas wpuścić do środka. Próbowałem.

W tym momencie podbiegła do nich Ginny, jej włosy były potargane, a twarz zarumieniona.

– Gdzie jest Ron? McGonagall powiedziała, że został otruty. – Jej głos był nienaturalnie wysoki i piskliwy. – Dlaczego ktokolwiek chciałby otruć Rona?

Hermiona skrzywiła się. Snape oskarżył ją o otrucie Rona, ale chciał ją tylko zirytować. Jeśli wierzyłby w to, przesłuchiwał by ją dłużej. Przestała słuchać powtarzanych od początku wyjaśnień Harry'ego i przycisnęła twarz do chłodnych drzwi.

Och, Ron, Ron! Jak mogła być tak głupia? Ślepa, małostkowa i tak strasznie głupia, by przestać z nim rozmawiać tylko dlatego, że całował Lavender? Niech tylko wydobrzeje, a pozwoli mu całować setki dziewczyn takich jak Lavender! Ron! Ron, nie umieraj, Ron! Nie, ona nie mogłaby tego znieść! Nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć jego drogiej, śmiesznej twarzy, gdy grymasił nad kolejnym napisanym do połowy wypracowaniem z eliksirów. Nigdy nie usłyszeć jego marudzącego głosu, gdy szydząc z niej lekko, narzekał, że spędza za dużo czasu w bibliotece. Nigdy nie poczuć jego dużej szorstkiej dłoni wyciągającej ją na zewnątrz na słońce albo śnieg. Jak mogła zniszczyć sześcioletnią przyjaźń dla głupiego marzenia?

To nie była jego wina, że nie lubił jej w taki sposób, jak oczekiwała. To nie była jego wina, że oszukiwała się, że może on jest po prostu nieśmiały. Powinna była po prostu zaakceptować to, że chodzenie z nim nie było jej pisane i pozwolić mu lubić, kogo chciał lubić, całować, kogo chciał całować. To nie była jej sprawa, jeśli podobał mu się ktoś inny. Jeśli by była prawdziwą przyjaciółką, cieszyłaby się jego szczęściem. Łzy wezbrały w jej oczach. Niech tylko wydobrzeje, a już nigdy nie skrytykuje jego życia miłosnego, jego lenistwa czy głośnego śmiechu.

To był długi dzień. Żadne z nich nie chciało odejść od drzwi, ale nie wpuszczono ich do środka. Czasem jedynie udało im się zobaczyć pomieszczenie, gdy ludzie wchodzili i wychodzili.

Slughorn wrócił z dodatkowym eliksirem. Trzecioklasistka z wielkimi białymi uszami zaczarowanymi w kalafiory weszła do środka i wyszła dziesięć minut później, a zamiast nich miała białe kolczyki podobne do kwiatów. Pierwszoklasista pośpieszył do środka, kichając czerwonymi i żółtymi żabami. Wreszcie pani Pomfrey przestała ich odganiać. Nawet w czasie lunchu i obiadu wyszła z talerzem kanapek i dzbankiem soku dyniowego, ale nie miała im nic nowego do powiedzenia.

Do siódmej, kiedy to przyszli rodzice Rona, Hermiona czuła się jakby minęły wieki, jej uczucia wyblakły, aż w końcu zestarzała się i umarła, wysuszona niczym skamielina. Państwo Weasleyowie popędzili do czekającej trójki, zatrzymując się tylko na chwilę, by powiedzieć Ginny, że nie może wejść z nimi. Zostali tylko przez moment, zanim odeszli porozmawiać z dyrektorem.

O ósmej pani Pomfrey otworzyła drzwi i wpuściła ich. Wreszcie! Ron spał, a na jego twarz wrócił normalny kolor. Czasami przewracał się na łóżku i coś mamrotał, ale nie obudził się nawet wtedy, gdy dziesięć minut później przybyli jego dwaj bracia.

George i Fred przyszli z Hogsmeade, gdzie najwyraźniej robili rozpoznanie u Zonka. Hermiona słuchała jednym uchem, gdy zadawali te same pytania, które Harry i Ginny zadawali sobie przez cały dzień. Nie, oczywiście że to nie Slughorn próbował otruć Harry'ego, jakież to głupie! Ale dlaczego bliźniacy mieliby to wiedzieć lepiej? Przecież nigdy go nie spotkali. Czy celem truciciela był Dumbledore? Być może, ale tylko w wypadku, jeśli jego wiedza na temat upodobań nauczyciela eliksirów była tak ograniczona, jak bliźniaków.

– Każdy, kto go zna wie, że Slughorn lubi dobre trunki i że mógłby sam zajrzeć do butelki – wyjaśniła ze znużeniem.

– Ere-mi-na – zachrypiał Ron leżący między nimi.

Wpatrywała się w niego z niepokojem, ale tylko wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego i z powrotem zasnął, tym razem chrapiąc. Hermiona mruganiem starała się powstrzymać łzy ulgi. Wyjdzie z tego. Nawet rozpoznawał głosy.

W tym momencie wkroczył Hagrid. Musiało znowu padać, ponieważ miał mokre włosy i zabłocone buty. Dopiero co usłyszał o wszystkim od profesor Sprout, ponieważ Aragog był w coraz gorszym stanie. Hagrid cały dzień spędził przy nim w lesie, czuwając nad swoim przyjacielem dokładnie tak, jak oni.

On miał jeszcze głupsze pomysły. Eliminowanie zawodników quidditcha jeden po drugim? Nawet ślizgońscy gracze nie upadli by tak nisko, nie teraz, gdy odszedł Malfoy. Wątpiła, czy nawet on byłby na tyle szalony, by próbować popełnić morderstwo z tak błahego powodu, jak gra. A może to dlatego, że nie rozumiała siły sportu? Nigdy nie rozumiała. To wszystko wydawało się jej głupie, to całe ściganie się, żeby spróbować przerzucić piłki przez obręcze albo łapanie skrzydlatych orzechów czy zrzucanie się nawzajem z mioteł.

Ktokolwiek próbował zabić ludzi, był bardzo niekompetentny. Ani trucizna ani naszyjnik zdawały się nie sięgnąć zamierzonego celu. Z drugiej strony, jego niekompetencja czyniła go bardziej nieprzewidywalnym – zdawał się nie dbać o to, ilu ludzi wykończy, zanim dopadnie swoją ofiarę. Powiedziała to.

Właśnie wtedy pan i pani Weasley wbiegli do środka, żeby podziękować Harry'emu za uratowanie Rona. Ilu Weasleyów uratował do tej pory? Ginny w drugiej klasie i pana Weasleya w zeszłym roku i, jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, pewnie ich wszystkich, gdy pokonał Voldemorta jako dziecko.

– No cóż, mogę tylko powiedzieć, że to był naprawdę szczęśliwy dzień dla Weasleyów, kiedy Ron postanowił usiąść w twoim przedziale w Ekspresie Hogwart – powiedział pan Weasley, a pani Weasley niemal zmiażdżyła Harry'ego w swoich ramionach. Był zbyt bezwładny, żeby stawiać opór.

Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać ukłucia bólu. Wiedziała, że to głupie, małostkowe i nie fair, ale nie mogła tego powstrzymać. Byli z Ronem przyjaciółmi od Halloween w pierwszej klasie, tylko o dwa miesiące krócej niż Harry, ale to Harry był honorowym Weasleyem, a nie ona. Ani razu nie spojrzeli na nią, gdy wchodzili do sali. Najwyraźniej nie tęsknili za nią w Święta. Nie mogła też zapomnieć, jak pani Weasley wierzyła w najgorsze oskarżenia, jakie Rita Skeeter wypisywała pod jej adresem dwa lata temu. Wtedy była rozczarowana swoim maleńkim jajkiem wielkanocnym, ale w tym roku nie była nawet pewna, czy w ogóle jakieś dostanie. Tak łatwo mogli ją wyrzucić ze swego życia.

Zanim Harry mógł odpowiedzieć panu Weasleyowi, wróciła pani Pomfrey i przypomniała im, że może być tylko sześciu gości na raz. Powiedziała to już, gdy przyszedł Hagrid, ale wtedy w sali znajdowało się właśnie sześć osób. Teraz było o dwie za dużo. Hermiona i Harry wiedzieli, że to oni powinni wyjść.

Hagrid również wyszedł. To była dobra okazja, żeby pomówić na osobności. Był bardziej zaniepokojony o Aragoga niż o Rona. Jeśli zabezpieczenia Hogwartu nadal nie będą przeszkodą dla atakujących, rada nadzorcza może zdecydować się na zamknięcie szkoły na dobre. Z trudem mogła w to uwierzyć. Gdzie oni wszyscy będą się uczyć, jeśli zamkną szkołę? Gdzie _ona_ będzie się uczyła?

Wtedy Hagrid przypadkiem powiedział coś, co ją zamurowało. Profesor Dumbledore był zły na profesora Snape'a? Kłócili się w lesie? Profesor Snape powiedział dyrektorowi, że „za wiele się spodziewa i już nie chce tego więcej robić"?

Nie chce więcej robić czego? Z pewnością nie chodziło o jej lekcje. Wiedziała, że go zdenerwowała, ale nie że tak bardzo!

Jeśli myślała, że nieszczęścia tego dnia wyprały ją z emocji, to była w błędzie. Była porywcza i opanowana, trzeźwo myśląca i oszołomiona w tym samym czasie. Kręciło jej się w głowie, a w żołądku wirowało. Czy zirytowała Snape'a w taki sposób, w jaki on zawsze irytował ją? Czy nienawidził jej tak bardzo?

Na szczęście pozostała dwójka zdawała się nie zauważyć jej szoku. Przełknęła ślinę i ruszyła szybkim krokiem, doganiając ich na czas, by wymienić z Harrym znaczące spojrzenia, gdy Hagrid wspomniał o śledztwie w Slytherinie. Dumbledore nie jest zadowolony z prób zidentyfikowania zabójcy. Czy to może być tak proste? Harry tak myślał, ale czy on kiedykolwiek miał rację co do Snape'a?

Poza tym, profesor Dumbledore ufał profesorowi Snape'owi całkowicie. Tak jej powiedział.

**CDN.**

* * *

Znicz określony jako skrzydlaty orzech pojawił się w _Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny_ (rozdział 11. _Quidditch_)

Rozmowy ze skrzydła szpitalnego i wypowiedzi Hagrida pochodzą z _Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi_ (rozdział 18. _Urodzinowe niespodzianki_ i rozdział 19. _Skrzacie ogony_)


	9. Wybory i konsekwencje

Dla _**Milady**_, bo wciąż to czyta.

Za korektę dziękuję **Ewciavi**.

* * *

**Rozdział 9. Wybory i konsekwencje**

Gdy dotarli do wieży Gryffindoru, ten długi dzień dobiegał końca. Dzień, w którym próbowano otruć Rona. Dzień jego urodzin! Hermiona pospieszyła prosto do swojej sypialni. Była zbyt zmartwiona, by brać pod uwagę to, że Lavender i Parvati mogą jeszcze nie spać. I że mogą na nią czekać, by wypytać, gdzie była przez cały dzień i, co dla nich ważniejsze, gdzie był Ron.

Nie miała innego wyjścia niż powiedzieć im prawdę. Zgodnie z jej przewidywaniami zareagowały histerycznie.

– Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś? – piszczała Lavender. – To ja jestem jego dziewczyną, nie ty! Jak mogłaś nic nie powiedzieć?

Tak naprawdę nawet nie przyszło jej do głowy, że Lavender powinna wiedzieć, ale nie miała zamiaru jej tego wyznawać.

– Przepraszam. Nie pomyślałam. Profesor Snape powiedział mi podczas śniadania...

– Snape? Dlaczego miałby to powiedzieć akurat tobie? – wtrąciła się Parvati.

Nie miała zamiaru dawać im powodów do rozmyślań, wspominając o jego oskarżeniach. Czasami lepiej jest trzymać się skróconej wersji.

– Profesor Snape! Oni nie wiedzą, kto to zrobił! Pytał mnie, jako jedną z najbliższych przyjaciółek Rona...

– Jedną z przyjaciółek Rona? To śmieszne! Nie rozmawiałaś z nim od trzech miesięcy!

Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech i z żalem pomyślała, że zamienienie Lavender w czarnego żuka i rozdeptanie jej, niczemu nie pomoże. A poza tym, to było niezgodne z przepisami szkoły.

– Pytał mnie, jako jedną z najbliższych przyjaciółek Rona, czy wiem, kto mógłby chcieć zrobić mu krzywdę. Oczywiście nie wiedziałam. Podejrzewam, że truciciel był tą samą osobą, która dopadła Katie, gdy ostatnio mieliśmy mieć weekend w Hogsmeade.

– Ale dlaczego zapytał ciebie, a nie mnie?

Hermiona odwróciła się, żeby koleżanki nie zauważyły, jak wywraca oczami. Po raz pierwszy odkąd rozpoczęli szkołę, Lavender chciała, by profesor Snape z nią porozmawiał. Ale na pewno nie byłaby zadowolona, gdyby to zrobił.

– Ponieważ widział nas razem w pracowni eliksirów przez pięć lat, a ty jesteś z Ronem dopiero od Świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Dlaczego, twoim zdaniem, Snape miałby to zauważyć?

Lavender zarumieniła się.

– Dwa razy przyłapał nas na korytarzu, gdy się przytulaliśmy – wymamrotała.

Jeśli wziąć pod uwagę fakt, iż przez cały dzień wmawiała sobie, że jeśli tylko Ron wyzdrowieje, nie będzie dbać o to, ile dziewczyn dotykał, Hermiona nie sprawiała wrażenia, że rzeczywiście jej to nie obchodziło. Wbiła paznokcie w dłonie, a oczy zaczęły ją piec.

– W takim razie czemu sama go nie zapytasz? – odgryzła się. – Jestem pewna, że z chęcią by ci wytłumaczył, dlaczego nie prowadzi spisu osób, z którymi się całujesz!

Lavender i Parvati wymieniły oburzone spojrzenia, a ta pierwsza zdecydowała się kontynuować kłótnię, którą miała szansę wygrać.

– Cóż, ty wiedziałaś! – rzuciła oskarżycielsko. – I specjalnie siedziałaś obok przez cały dzień, nic nie mówiąc! – Hermiona zepchnęła Krzywołapa ze swojej piżamy i sięgnęła po sznurek od zasłon przy łóżku.

– Jeśli tak uwielbiasz Rona, powinnaś była jakoś odkryć, gdzie on jest! Musiałaś wiedzieć, że coś jest nie w porządku, gdy żadne z nas nie pojawiło się na lekcji teleportacji! Dlaczego, do diabła, nie zapytałaś profesor McGonagall? Albo nie poszłaś do skrzydła szpitalnego, żeby sama sprawdzić?

Lavender pociągnęła nosem i odwróciła głowę.

– Jesteś taką świnią, Hermiono! – narzekała Parvati klepiąc swoją przyjaciółkę po ramieniu. – Myślała, że się pogodziliście i poszliście gdzieś razem. Oczywiście, że nie zapytałaby o to McGonagall!

Hermiona gwałtownie usiadła na swoim łóżku. Krzywołap zamiauczał, niezadowolony, że znów mu przeszkodziła.

– Och. – Nie spodziewała się, że będzie czuła się winna. – Przepraszam. Macie rację, powinnam była jakoś wysłać wam wiadomość. Byłam zbyt zmartwiona, by o tym pomyśleć. Wszyscy byliśmy.

– Wszyscy?

– Ja, Harry, Ginny. – Ramiona jej opadły. W zamian za życie Rona złożyła obietnicę i naturalnie musiała dotrzymać danego słowa, ale czy to musiało nastąpić właśnie teraz? Nie mogła najpierw spokojnie spędzić choć jednej nocy? – On prawie umarł! Czekaliśmy przed skrzydłem szpitalnym przez cały dzień na wypadek, gdyby pozwolili nam go zobaczyć. A zrobili to dopiero o ósmej. Przepraszam, ale nie myśleliśmy o niczym innym oprócz tego, czy jeszcze zobaczymy go żywego.

– Tylko nie zapomnij, że on wciąż jest _moim_ chłopakiem – powiedziała Lavender. – I nie próbuj go odzyskać tylko dlatego, że teraz jest interesujący!

Hermiona niemal się udławiła.

– Interesujący? Interesujący?! – Dlaczego przed chwilą współczuła tej płytkiej podrywaczce? _Interesujący?_ Zaciągnęła zasłony. – Zrozum, nie zamierzam przejmować się kłótnią z tobą. Po prostu zamknij się i idź do łóżka.

Światła były zgaszone od godziny, ale Hermiona nadal nie spała, wpatrując się w ciemność. Ron przeżył. Nie mogła myśleć o tym inaczej, niż jako o wielkim szczęściu. Ich kłótnia wyparowała, jakby nigdy jej nie było. Jeśli nigdy nie stanie się kimś więcej niż przyjacielem, niech tak będzie. Przynajmniej będzie żywym przyjacielem, z którym będzie mogła porozmawiać i spotkać się, a nie jedynie wspomnieniem.

Jutro to wyjaśni, gdy on znowu wstanie. Teraz dręczył ją inny problem.

Profesor Snape! Zgorzkniały, sarkastyczny, podstępny Ślizgon. Sprawił, że każde ich spotkanie było torturą. Zawsze po zakończeniu lekcji zastanawiała się, dlaczego to kontynuuje i czy możliwość uczenia się od niego ponadprogramowych rzeczy i zarazem odgrywania istotnej roli na wojnie, były wystarczającymi powodami, by znosić jego obecność. Fakt, nauczyła się bardzo dużo w bardzo krótkim czasie. Oklumencja, rozmowy wewnątrz umysłu, strategia, filozofia. Najważniejsza była jednak jego rada – nigdy nie zgadzaj się na prośbę, bez wcześniejszego upewnienia się, czego ona dotyczy – prawda, którą z konieczności wbiła sobie do głowy.

Wiedziała to teraz na pewno. Prośba dyrektora niosła ze sobą krew, ciężką pracę, pot i łzy. Snape zawsze walczył tak, by wygrać. Podstępne sztuczki były tylko kolejnym rodzajem broni, z której korzystał, a ona musiała chociaż spróbować nauczyć się, jak mu dorównać. Zdzierał z niej wszystko i śmiał się z jej nagości. Zaplątywał ją niczym sznurek i patrzył, jak z trudem próbuje się rozplątać.

Wydawało jej się, że chętnie porzuci ten dodatkowy ciężar. Teraz jednak myśl, że to on może chcieć zakończyć jej treningi, wykrzesała z niej nowym entuzjazm. Nie odczuwała triumfu, spowodowanego tym, że to nie ona pierwsza wycofała się z umowy. Jedynie żałowała straconych szans.

Usiadła i wściekle uderzyła swoją poduszkę. Krzywołap odwrócił się, wlepiając w nią żółte kocie oczy, błyszczące z pogardą.

– Tylko nie ty, Krzywołapku – sarknęła. – Nie potrzebuję twojej krytyki, dziękuję ci bardzo. Wracaj do spania. – Półkrwi kuguchar wyraził swoją opinię wyginając grzbiet i wyciągając przednie łapy, wystawiwszy przy tym pazury.

– Och, dobra! – warknęła Hermiona. I tak nie mogła spać. Snape będzie na nią wściekły za nachodzenie go całe godziny po ogłoszeniu ciszy nocnej, ale zupełnie jej to nie obchodziło. Przynajmniej Harry nie sprawdzał mapy huncwotów w środku nocy. To oznaczało, że istniała mniejsza szansa wpadki i tak właśnie powie Snape'owi, jeśli będzie próbował ją krytykować.

Dziesięć minut później szeptem podawała kolejne argumenty opornemu portretowi. Gruba Dama nie chciała jej wypuścić, dopóki nie postraszyła jej zaklęciem wymazującym. Nie żeby naprawdę go użyła, oczywiście, ale blef był równie skuteczny, jak szczera groźba, jeśli powstrzymywało się od śmiechu. Teraz wszystko, co musiała zrobić, to uniknąć Filcha i jego parszywego zwierzaka.

Snape'a nie było w jego gabinecie. Tępo wpatrywała się w puste pomieszczenie, blado oświetlone różdżką. Jakoś nie pomyślała, że mógł iść spać przed jedenastą trzydzieści. Co teraz?

Miękki głos zabrzmiał tuż przy jej uchu.

– Eliksiry są zamknięte i zabezpieczone, panno Granger. Jeśli miałaś nadzieję znaleźć bardziej efektywną truciznę, obawiam się, że marnujesz swój czas.

Podskoczyła i odwróciła się, puszczając drzwi, które zamknęły się z hukiem.

– Profesor Snape!

Pochylił się nad nią groźnie. Zerknęła ukradkiem na jego czarne szaty i poczuła chwilową ulgę, że przynajmniej nie przeszkodziła mu w przygotowaniach do snu. Pewnie znowu patrolował korytarze.

– Daj mi powód, dla którego nie powinienem zawlec cię teraz do profesor McGonagall, by wyrzucono cię ze szkoły za kradzież i usiłowanie morderstwa – uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

Odetchnęła głośno z irytacją. Czy on nigdy nie przestawał?

– Wie pan doskonale, że to nie ja zaatakowałam Rona, proszę pana, a profesor McGonagall nie uwierzyłaby w to nawet przez chwilę.

– Jesteś tego pewna, tak?

Cienie padające na jego twarz jeszcze pogłębiły zmarszczki, biegnące od nasady nosa aż do wąskich ust. Nawet sześć miesięcy temu, nie wiedząc jeszcze nic o jego przeszłości, byłaby przestraszona. Wierny Zakonowi czy nie, kiedyś był śmierciożercą, a ona przeczytała wystarczająco dużo o najnowszej historii by wiedzieć, jakie rodzaje przestępstw mógł wtedy popełnić. Jego małostkowe okrucieństwo w klasie było niczym w porównaniu z tym, co prawdopodobnie robił będąc w jej wieku.

To jednak nie miało znaczenia. Wielokrotnie grzebał w jej umyśle, a nawet mówił do niej poprzez myśli. Teraz go znała. W szkole był nauczycielem – prawdopodobieństwo, że rzuciłby na ucznia klątwę było takie samo, jak to, że zatańczy w Wielkiej Sali z Wielką Ośmiornicą.

– Owszem, wystarczająco pewna. Muszę z panem porozmawiać, profesorze.

– Pięćdziesiąt punktów...

– Odbieranie punktów może sprowokować pytania, na które żadne z nas nie śmiałoby odpowiadać, proszę pana. Proszę zamiast tego dać mi szlaban. Teraz, natychmiast. Kiedy Harry śpi i nie patrzy na swoją mapę.

Prychnął.

– Szlaban w środku nocy?

– Dlaczego nie? Miałam już wcześniej nocny szlaban, proszę pana. W pierwszej klasie profesor McGonagall złapała nas na łamaniu ciszy nocnej i musieliśmy spędzić całą noc pomagając Hagridowi znaleźć w Zakazanym Lesie zabójcę jednorożców.

– Wyraźnie pamiętam, że punkty również odebrano – powiedział, unosząc brew. Sto pięćdziesiąt punktów od Gryffindoru i dwadzieścia od jego własnego domu za udział Draco. Przeprowadził na ten temat z chłopcem poważną rozmowę.

– Tak, zabrano. Ale już pan odebrał pięćdziesiąt punktów na poprzednim spotkaniu. Uważam, że niezasłużenie. Zgodził się pan, że mogę poprosić profesora Dumbledore'a o osądzenie, czy było to konieczne, proszę pana.

– Więc proponujesz odpracować szlaban i będziemy kwita?

Skrzywił się widząc jej kiwnięcie głową, ale poprowadził przez ciężkie drzwi do swojego gabinetu. Wyczarował szczoteczkę do zębów i wiadro wody z mydłem.

– Podłoga nie była od jakiegoś czasu szorowana – powiedział. Westchnęła i kucnęła, podczas gdy on patrzył na nią ze swojego krzesła. – Chciałaś ze mną porozmawiać. Mów.

Przygryzła wargę. To był naprawdę głupi pomysł. On z pewnością był w stanie nie spać przez całą noc tylko po to, by przedłużyć jej karę. Podłoga nie miała dużej powierzchni, ale jeśli będzie musiała wyszorować każdy cal szczoteczką do zębów, to zostanie tu co najmniej do śniadania. Na szczęście jutro jest niedziela.

– Powiedział pan dyrektorowi, że za wiele od pana oczekuje i że nie chce już pan czegoś robić – wymamrotała.

– Skąd to wiesz? – Pochylił się do przodu, jego oczy zapłonęły, a długie palce zacisnęły się na różdżce.

Starała się na niego nie patrzeć i zamknęła umysł najlepiej, jak potrafiła.

– Nie mogę panu powiedzieć, proszę pana.

– Podejrzewam, że jestem w stanie zgadnąć. Potter i jego peleryna.

– Nie, ktoś zupełnie inny ale... ale nie mogę panu powiedzieć. – Jeśli powie, że podsłuchujący się wygadał, będzie wiedział, że chodziło jej o Hagrida. – Czy to ja? Te lekcje? Czy to jest to, czego nie chce pan dłużej robić?

– Nigdy nie mówiłem, że w ogóle ich chciałem.

W jego głosie usłyszała szyderstwo, ale również gorycz.

– Nie chodziło mi o... nie chodziło mi o... Jeśli pana uraziłam, jest mi bardzo przykro.

– To akurat nie jest moim największym problemem. Czy uważasz, że jestem na tyle słaby, by zrezygnować z powodu błahych obelg czy nieposłuszeństwa?

Wydawał się zmęczony. Hermiona odchyliła się do tyłu na swoich obcasach i wpatrywała w niego uważnie. Jego oczy były ciemne jak jaskinie. Jeśli to nie były te lekcje, to... _Och nie!_ Przypomniały się jej słowa dyrektora z tamtego śnieżnego styczniowego dnia.

_Severus poświęci wszystko, by wesprzeć naszą sprawę. To jest miara, według której działa. Bycie szpiegiem zmusza go do sytuacji, w których nie ma __d__obrych__wyborów. Jedyne, co może zrobić, to wybrać mniejsze zło. Musiał robić straszne rzeczy. Rzeczy, które go okaleczyły i sprawiły, że jego życie jest gorzkie. Ale zrobi to, co trzeba zrobić, bez względu na cenę, jaką poniesie. _

Wtedy tego nie rozumiała. Spierała się, że to nie było zbyt ślizgońskie, a dyrektor odpowiedział, że oddanie i spryt nie wykluczają się wzajemnie. Jednak nie zrozumiała. To nie była ocena charakteru – to była przepowiednia.

Przełknęła ślinę.

– On nadchodzi, prawda? Dzień, w którym będzie pan musiał zrobić coś strasznego, wybrać mniejsze zło. – A ona miała być zapasowym świadkiem, gdyby okazało się, że trzeba będzie poświadczyć za Snape'a, a dyrektor nie będzie w stanie. Zastanawiała się, jak do tego wszystkiego miała się Wieczysta Przysięga; czy była przyczyną, czy skutkiem wyboru, przed którym stał.

Przymknął oczy. Szczoteczka do zębów upadła na jej szatę, ale żadne z nich nie zwróciło na to uwagi.

– To nie jest twoje zmartwienie – powiedział. – Obiecałaś na początku, że nie będziesz się wtrącać w moje sprawy.

Jej oczy wypełniły się łzami. Chciała mrugnąć, ale nie mogła odwrócić wzroku.

– Ale nadchodzi, prawda?

Uniósł podbródek, patrząc z nad swojego wielkiego nosa na miejsce, gdzie przed nim kucnęła.

– Tak myślę.

Jej żołądek nagle zrobił się ciężki. Z trudem przełknęła ślinę. To nie jest czas na to, by zwymiotować, nie przed tym niezachwianym, nieugiętym mężczyzną. Nagle zastanowiła się, czy rzeczy, które musiał zrobić, również u niego powodowały mdłości. Czy jego zły humor częściowo spowodowany był chroniczną niestrawnością? Zawsze wyglądał na chorego, jego skóra była blada, a włosy przetłuszczone i zaniedbane.

– I nie powie mi pan – wyszeptała.

Wciąż nie mogła odwrócić wzroku.

– Czy to...

– To nie ma nic wspólnego z twoimi przyjaciółmi. Będą chronieni.

Tak mocno przygryzła wargę, że poczuła krew.

– Więc z moją rodziną?

– Twoja rodzina jest tak bezpieczna, jak wszyscy rodzice uczniów mugolskiego pochodzenia. Ich dom został zabezpieczony i według mojej wiedzy nie ma żadnych konkretnych planów przeciwko nim.

Podparła się, by nachylić się nad jego biurkiem. Jej twarz znalazła się tuż obok jego.

– To jednak niczego nie wyjaśnia, prawda? Wciąż muszę do nich napisać. Oczekują mojego listu w poniedziałek. Nie powiedział mi pan, co mam napisać.

– Miałaś się zająć szorowaniem podłogi – warknął. – Robiąc to w takim tempie, będziesz tu przez cały tydzień.

Cofnęła się o krok, a jej dłoń zacisnęła się na szczoteczce.

– Nie mogę ich ciągle oszukiwać. Zasługują na to, by wiedzieć. Muszą wiedzieć.

Wzrokiem zmusił ją do cofnięcia się, wskazując, że ma wrócić do swojego zadania. Poczekał, aż wznowi pracę, zanim odezwał się ponownie.

– Mógłbym za nich poręczyć, ale nie spodobałaby ci się cena.

Spojrzała w górę z nadzieją, gdy jej ręką miarowo skrobała ciągle ten sam fragment podłogi.

– Niech mi pan powie.

Przerwał, patrząc na nią z rozwagą. W jej oczach zobaczył zaufanie.

– Zamiast ukrywać nasze spotkania przed Czarnym Panem, musiałbym mu powiedzieć. I zakładając, że uwierzyłby, iż trenuję cię, by później użyć jako broni do zniszczenia twoich przyjaciół, nie minęłoby dużo czasu, aż kazałby mi wykorzystać cię przeciwko komuś. Czy według ciebie warto? Twoi rodzice przeciwko twoim przyjaciołom, plus ryzyko narażenia na niebezpieczeństwo wszystkiego, w co wierzysz?

Cofnęła się, jakby ktoś ją uderzył. Gorące łzy kapały na podłogę. Szczoteczka wypadła jej z ręki.

– Jest pan taki okrutny. Jak może pan oczekiwać, że mogłabym wybrać? – wykrztusiła.

– Wybierasz w każdym momencie swojego życia. Nie zmuszam cię do tego, jedynie zwracam twoją uwagę na każdą rzecz, którą robisz i każde słowo, które wymawiasz.

Wzdrygnęła się. Łzy zaczęły płynąć jeszcze szybciej. Ledwo mogła oddychać.

– Nie mogę! Wie pan, że nie mogę!

W kruchej ciszy, która nastąpiła, jego słowa padły z nieubłaganą szczerością.

– Odmawianie wyboru też jest wyborem – zazwyczaj najgorszym. Czy wybierasz bierność, panno Granger? Czy muszę wybrać za ciebie?

Pociągnęła nosem i mocno potarła oczy.

– Proszę...

– Nie powiem. Nigdy nie miałem zamiaru mówić. Ryzyko jest zbyt duże, a nagroda za mała.

Hermiona podniosła głowę, słysząc te nieprawdopodobne słowa. Otworzyła usta nic nie mówiąc, starając się uspokoić oddech. _Ta oferta była tylko kolejną z jego gier? Och, on jest straszny, straszny!_ Przejrzał jej myśli i wykrzywił usta, potwierdzając jej przypuszczenia.

– To była kolejna lekcja. Taka, której próbowałem cię nauczyć od dłuższego czasu. Zrozumiałaś wreszcie? Nie mogłaś zrobić z Longbottoma kompetentnego ucznia, podsuwając mu odpowiedzi i nie możesz ocalić swoich rodziców, dając przewagę swojemu wrogowi. Dobre chęci są wygodne _tylko_ dla ciebie... i to też jedynie tak długo, aż otworzysz oczy i zobaczysz, co zrobiłaś pozwalając im wpłynąć na swoje czyny.

Hermiona patrzyła w jego pozbawione blasku czarne oczy, a łzy wciąż ciekły jej po policzkach. Przełknęła ślinę. _Nie chcę już dłużej tego robić._

To było gorzkie olśnienie. Więc to było to, do czego naprawdę prowadziła prośba profesora Dumbledore'a – wielokrotnie stawać przed koniecznością wyboru, gdy każda opcja wydaje się drzazgą wbitą w serce. Nie słyszała, by Snape użył zaklęcia _Legilimens_, ale usłyszała jego odpowiedź w swojej głowie.

_Ja też nie. Ale to nie chęci są moim panem._

Kontynuował na głos.

– Gdy zrobię to, co niedługo będę musiał, wyda ci się to największą zdradą. Będziesz musiała zdecydować, czy wciąż mi ufasz. Tysiące istnień będą zależały od twojego wyboru. Mam nadzieję, że wybierzesz mądrze.

**CDN.**


	10. Przytul skorpiona

Dla **Milady**.

Za korektę dziękuję **Ewciavi**.

* * *

**Rozdział 10. Przytul skorpiona**

Hermiona oczekiwała, że profesor Snape zmusi ją do szorowania podłogi przez całą noc, była więc zaskoczona, gdy odczarował jej szczoteczkę i wiadro. Powiedział cierpko, że nie ma ochoty marnować dalej czasu na jej treningi, jeśli nie była szczerze zaangażowana w zadanie.

– Nie będę cię trzymał za słowo, które, jak na prawdziwego Gryfona przystało, dałaś bezmyślnie i bez zrozumienia. Lepiej, abyś wycofała się teraz, gdy dyrektor i ja wciąż mamy czas na wypróbowanie planów awaryjnych, niż kontynuowała bez przekonania i na końcu nas zawiodła. Dam ci tydzień na zastanowienie – jeśli twoje hormony pozwalają ci myśleć o czymkolwiek.

Przygryzła wargę. Już po raz któryś zapragnęła, by potrafił odpowiadać na pytania lub przekazywać informacje bez obowiązkowego dołączania do nich obelg.

– Powiedział pan, że to niedługo – przypomniała mu. – Czy jest przynajmniej czas, żeby wypróbować inny plan?

– To nie twoja sprawa. Jeśli jesteś za słaba, żeby wytrzymać obciążenie, to im mniej wiesz, tym lepiej.

Czy mówił poważnie, czy była to tylko kolejna gra? Jeśli naprawdę nie przekazał Voldemortowi żadnych wiadomości na temat ich spotkań, to i tak wiedziała już wystarczająco dużo, by skazać go na długą, powolną śmierć. Wszystkie te rozmowy można było jakoś wytłumaczyć – musiał być mistrzem w wymyślaniu wiarygodnych opowieści, skoro wytrzymał tak długo – wszystko oprócz jego dyskrecji było wytłumaczalne.

Jednak tydzień odpoczynku jej nie zaszkodzi. Jego towarzystwo było stymulujące, ale nigdy przyjemne.

– Co z moim listem? – zapytała bez większej nadziei. Musi go wysłać przed zmrokiem.

– Mam lepsze pomysły na zagospodarowanie mojego czasu niż spełnianie twoich pragnień i myślenie za ciebie.

Zanim odpowiedziała, wzięła kilka oddechów, by uspokoić gniew.

– To również dla pana bezpieczeństwa, proszę pana. Nie chciałby pan, żebym wyjawiła jakiś pana sekret i z pewnością nie byłoby po pana myśli, gdyby rodzice chcieli zabrać mnie ze szkoły!

Przyglądał się jej tym swoim zimnym spojrzeniem, jednocześnie obrysowując palcem kontur ust.

– Dobrze. Usiądź przy biurku i pisz to, co powiem. – Wyjmując pióro i kawałek pergaminu, kiwnął w stronę stojącego naprzeciwko krzesła.

– _Drodzy rodzice. _– Zaczął dyktować, gdy tylko usiadła. Wymawiał te słowa ze wstrętem. – Czy jak tam ich normalnie nazywasz. – Śpieszyła się, żeby nadążyć z pisaniem.

– _Obecnie Ministerstwo Magii ściga grupę przestępców politycznych, nazywających siebie śmierciożercami. Są trochę jak IRA, ponieważ również atakują przypadkowe miejsca publiczne, jednak, w przeciwieństwie do niej, nie ostrzegają o atakach. _

_IRA? Kiedy on usłyszał... och, jasne._ Przecież powiedział, że nie jest ignorantem w temacie mugoloznawstwa. Jednak w przypadku czarodzieja czystej krwi było to bardzo zaskakujące. Nawet takiego miłośnika świata mugoli jak pan Weasley dezorientowały podobne sprawy. Prawie zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy... nie, to jest śmieszne. Snape nie mógłby mieć krwi innej, niż najczystszej z czystych.

– _Jestem całkowicie bezpieczna, ponieważ Hogwart jest najlepieiej chronionym miejscem na świecie. Jednak wy musicie uważać trochę bardziej niż zwykle, ponieważ to oni są odpowiedzialni za część tych strasznych rzeczy, o których czytaliście w gazetach. Jeśli zobaczycie jednego albo więcej ludzi w czarnych płaszczach i białych maskach, musicie uciec przed nimi jak najdalej, najszybciej jak potraficie. Jeśli nie ma gdzie, musicie się schować, dopóki nie znikną. Nie próbujcie się z nimi kłócić i w żadnym razie do nich nie podchodźcie._

Hermiona spojrzała na szkic listu. Zwęziła oczy i ściągnęła usta. Wymyślenie go zajęło mu zaledwie chwilę. Jego intelekt był zadziwiający; zaskoczył ją tym nie po raz pierwszy – to nawet brzmiało tak, jak gdyby sama pisała.

– To wszystko? To wszystkie informacje, które według pana muszą znać? – Wydawało jej się, że to za mało.

Wzruszył ramionami.

– Co jeszcze według ciebie muszą wiedzieć?

Wpatrywała się w napisane słowa, szukając odpowiedzi.

– Cóż, co z Sam-Pan-Wie-Kim? – To w końcu była niezbędna wiedza, prawda? Choć, szczerze mówiąc, nie wiedziała dlaczego.

– Jeśli twoi rodzice są w regularnym kontakcie ze światem magicznym, nie ma potrzeby im tego przypominać.

Wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. Zawsze wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. Jednak nigdy wcześniej ten widok nie sprawił, że poczuła ból.

– Mogą pamiętać, co powiedziałam w pierwszej klasie. A wtedy będą zadawać pytania.

Zirytowany uniósł brew.

– W takim wypadku odpowiesz, dając im tak mało szczegółów i tak dużo otuchy, jak tylko potrafisz. Myślałem, że genialna wiedźma, za jaką jesteś uważana, powinna na to wpaść bez mojej pomocy. Najważniejsze, co muszą wiedzieć, to że zabieranie cię do domu nie ma sensu. I, dla własnego dobra, jak unikać niebezpieczeństwa.

– Muszą wiedzieć, że Wielka Brytania nie jest tak bezpieczna jak inne miejsca. Muszą pomyśleć, gdzie powinni się przeprowadzić.

Ale pamiętała, że nie przeprowadzili się wówczas, gdy zagrażała IRA. Och, jaki on był bystry! Ale to byli czarodzieje, dużo bardziej niebezpieczni niż zamachowcy z bombami, czy z bronią palną – tylko że to nie działało w ten sposób, prawda? Śmierć jest śmiercią bez względu na to, czy spowodował ją czarodziej czy mugol.

– Już ci powiedziałem, że nie są w większym niebezpieczeństwie, niż rodzice innych uczniów pochodzących z mugolskich rodzin – odrzekł.

– Ale w większym, niż gdyby nie mieli żadnego kontaktu z naszym światem, prawda? – nie dawała za wygraną.

– Niewiele. – Ściągnął usta.

– Jednak rodzice niektórych uczniów Hogwartu zostali zabici.

– Nie z tego powodu. Ich śmierci były raczej przypadkowe niż celowe.

– Cóż, to rzeczywiście pocieszające, nieprawdaż? – zadrwiła.

– Owszem, powinno być – warknął. – Są na tyle bezpieczni, na ile może zabezpieczyć ich Zakon. Jeśli zdecydują się wyjechać, mogą chcieć, żebyś ty również wyjechała.

Rozważyła to.

– Nie mogą mnie zmusić. Jestem pełnoletnią czarownicą.

– Ale nie jesteś pełnoletnia w świetle prawa mugoli – przypomniał jej.

– Jeszcze nie, ale to się zmieni na samym początku następnego roku szkolnego, więc tylko traciliby czas, próbując powstrzymać mnie przed powrotem. Kogo obchodzi, gdzie spędzę wakacje?

– Właśnie, kogo?

Zaskakujące, jaką obojętną łaskawość mogły zawierać te dwa słowa. Zacisnęła zęby.

– Chyba że... czy panu zrobi to różnicę? Czy muszę zostać, na wypadek gdybym była potrzebna?

– Twoje plany wakacyjne są mi zupełnie obojętne. Wiem, jak się z tobą skontaktować. – Patrzył na nią, dopóki nie odwróciła wzroku. – Dobrze, możesz dodać słowa „i sprzeciwiają się włączaniu do społeczeństwa czarodziejów tych, którzy pochodzą z niemagicznych rodzin" po „śmierciożercy". Teraz przepisz poprawiony tekst, dodaj wszystkie plotki i wiadomości, jakie byś im normalnie wysłała i skieruj swój umysł na coś bardziej pożytecznego, niż niepotrzebne zmartwienia.

– Łatwo panu mówić, proszę pana. O kogo pan musi się martwić?

Dał jej znak, żeby wyszła. Gdy odchodząc otworzyła drzwi, wydawało jej się, że usłyszała za sobą wyszeptaną myśli.

– _O każdego... i o nikogo._

* * *

Pytania dręczyły ją przez cały tydzień. Gdy w następną sobotę wepchnęła się między dwóch prawie nieznanych trzecioklasistów na trybunie przy boisku do quidditcha, wciąż się zastanawiała. Czy naprawdę istniał jakiś wybór? Czy kiedykolwiek istniał? Jeśli kontakt z profesorem Snape'em był tak ważny, jak twierdził profesor Dumbledore, jak mogła ośmielić się go zerwać? Czy wciąż tego chciała?

Nie była już pewna, co myśli o Snapie. Zawsze w takim samym stopniu nie podobał jej się jego charakter, jak podziwiała zdolności. A jednak teraz myśl o nim wywoływała w niej dziwne uczucie współczucia. Wciąż go nie lubiła – bardzo się do tego przyłożył – ale jeśli kiedykolwiek istniał ktoś potrzebujący przyjacielskiego uścisku, to właśnie on. Jednak nie od niej, blee! Prędzej uściskałaby skorpiona. Jego ukłucie byłoby prawdopodobnie mniej bolesne.

Zadrżała lekko i ściągnęła usta. Musiało minąć dużo czasu, od kiedy doświadczył zwykłej czułości. Wszyscy jego szkolni przyjaciele wyrośli na śmierciożerców, a wśród nich była tylko jedna kobieta. Jakoś wątpiła, żeby Bellatriks kiedykolwiek kogoś przytulała, może za wyjątkiem sytuacji, gdy ułatwiało to wbicie w ofiarę noża. A mężczyźni po prostu tego nie robili.

– Gdzie jest nasza drużyna? – dopytywał się chłopiec o włosach przypominających kolce, siedzący obok Hermiony. Prawie nadszedł czas rozpoczęcia meczu, a Puchoni już byli na boisku.

– Wszyscy byli w szatni, gdy poszłam tam z Ginny – powiedziała Hermiona.

Wszyscy, oprócz jednego! Harry wpadł przed meczem do skrzydła szpitalnego, żeby zobaczyć się z Ronem. Ale on z pewnością kazałby mu iść dużo wcześniej, prawda? Obecnie Ron wydawał się lubić quidditcha nawet bardziej niż Harry, choć to Harry był kapitanem.

Ścisnęło ją w gardle. Harry zdawał się już nie interesować niczym, oprócz udowodnienia, że dwaj najmniej przez niego lubiani Ślizgoni są łajdakami. Ignorował nawet polecenie dyrektora, by zdobył prawdziwe wspomnienie Slughorna. Wolał śledzić Malfoya, czekać, aż ten się potknie. Nie wiedziała, czy w ten sposób próbował zaangażować się w problem, czy też odwrócić od niego uwagę. Czy on naprawdę myślał, że Voldemort w ogóle rekrutowałby takiego słabeusza, nie wspominając o tym, że miałby mu zlecić coś ważnego?

Zmarszczyła brwi, przygryzając dolną wargę. Jeśli Harry kiedykolwiek dowiedziałby się o tym, że trenuje ze Snape'em, myślałby, że jest największym ze zdrajców. Nie zmieniłby tego nawet fakt, że był to pomysł dyrektora. Nie lubiła mieć przed nim tajemnic, ale czasami musiała.

– I oto są! W samą porę! – Inny trzecioklasista triumfalnie machał ręką w powietrzu.

Wszędzie dookoła kibice ubrani w czerwone szaliki podskoczyli i zaczęli wznosić dopingujące okrzyki. Hermiona dołączyła do nich, ale nie dawała z siebie wszystkiego, ponieważ Harry ledwo zdawał się to zauważać. Dosiadł swoją Błyskawicę nawet na nich nie spojrzawszy. Wymienił uścisk dłoni z drugim kapitanem i od razu poleciał wysoko w powietrze. Przeleciał wokół boiska z wyciągniętą szyją, szukając znicza. Zdawał się być bardziej zainteresowany szybkim zakończeniem gry, niż samym graniem. Zacisnęła dłonie. Nie żeby obchodził ją quidditch, ale nienawidziła, gdy wydawał się tak oderwany od wszystkiego, co kiedyś było dla niego ważne.

Biedny Harry! Na koniec zeszłego roku, w pociągu powrotnym, powiedział im, że to on musi zmierzyć się z Voldemortem i zabić, albo zostać zabitym. Kto przejmowałby się nauką czy sportem w obliczu takich perspektyw? Co cię obchodzi szkoła, jeśli nawet nie wiesz, czy będziesz żyć na tyle długo, aby ją skończyć? Nawet ona nie czekała na swoje owutemy z takim samym entuzjazmem jak kiedyś.

– A teraz kafla ma Smith, kapitan Puchonów,

Hermiona poderwała głowę. _Bogowie!_ Czy to Luna stała na podium komentatora obok profesor McGonagall, nawijając o tym, jak miła jest Ginny i błędnie zgadując imiona graczy? To musiała być ona! Któż inny komentowałby mecz tonem, jakiego normalnie używa się do opisania wczorajszego śniadania?

Moment później jęknęła zgodnie wraz z innymi kibicami Gryffindoru. McLaggen był tak zajęty mówieniem wszystkim, co mają robić, że zapomniał o łapaniu kafla przed pętlą. _Kretyn!_ (Jakby powiedział Ron). Przez jedną gorącą, pełną wstydu chwilę pojawiła się myśl, że raz nawet była z nim na randce i powiedziała, że jest lepszym obrońcą niż Ron. Jak mogła? Ron może się denerwować, ale przynajmniej pilnował swojego zadania, zamiast krytykować wszystkich dookoła.

Zastanawiała się, czy Ron w skrzydle szpitalnym słyszał komentarze Luny. Dobrze było znowu się przyjaźnić, choć wciąż nie mogła z nim rozmawiać o pewnych rzeczach. Na przykład o ostatnich trzech miesiącach i o tym, co Ron mówił Lavender, gdy jej nie było w pobliżu. To było coś, czego nie chciała wiedzieć.

McLaggen puścił kolejnego gola, ale zamiast się zmieszać, warczał komentarze pod adresem wszystkich innych. Palant! Dobrze, że unikał jej od czasu, gdy Snape go przyłapał. Zabawne, gdyby Snape nie był tak zjadliwy, można by niemalże powiedzieć, że to było miłe z jego strony, że tak ją obronił. Zawsze ich bronił w ten swój złośliwy, drwiący sposób. Delikatna dłoń w szorstkiej rękawiczce.

_Odpychający, trudny, nieprzyjemny człowiek!_ Im lepiej go znała, tym częściej wydawało jej się, że nic o nim nie wie. Czy był „miły" wtedy, gdy oskarżył ją o otrucie Rona? Nie powiedział, jak bliski śmierci był Ron, zanim nie zapewnił jej, że chłopak żył i wracał do zdrowia. Jeśli byłby to ktokolwiek inny, mogłaby uwierzyć, że była to próba złagodzenia ciosu.

Obie drużyny strzelały kolejne gole, ale myśli Hermiony były zbyt głośne. Nie słyszała dopingujących okrzyków i jęków zawodu, dopóki nagle głos Harry'ego, krzyczącego coś o pałkach i pętlach, nie zagrzmiał nad tłumem. Spojrzała w górę akurat by zobaczyć, jak ten dupek przez przypadek wycelował tłuczkiem w głowę Harry'ego. Miotła Harry'ego zatrzymała się w powietrzu, a on spadał ogłuszony, podczas gdy pałkarze Gryffindoru śpieszyli za nim na swoich miotłach, próbując go złapać, zanim uderzy w ziemię. Krzyknęła.

Jej pierwszą logiczną myślą po tym było:_ Miotła Harry'ego! Nie znowu! _W trzeciej klasie jego miotła została rozerwana na strzępy przez Bijącą Wierzbę, po tym jak z niej spadł. Wstała, drżącym głosem wołając – _Accio_ miotła!– i złapała ją w wyciągniętą dłoń. Wówczas opadła na ławkę, niemalże wywracając przy tym swoich sąsiadów.

Przez kilka minut nie mogła złapać oddechu. Zanim jej płuca z powrotem zaczęły normalnie pracować, Harry został zniesiony z boiska. – Żywy, ale nieprzytomny – ogłosiła profesor McGonagall, zagłuszając Lunę, która nadal spokojnie paplała o wiatrochronnych właściwościach okularów Harry'ego (_Co?_). Zawodnicy Gryffindoru kłócili się między sobą. Po krótkiej chwili gracze Hufflepuffu zaczęli zdobywać punkty, nie napotykając praktycznie żadnego oporu przeciwników.

Głos Ginny uniósł się nad wrzawą.

– Dobra, ludziska, zamknijcie się i posłuchajcie! Ja zastąpię Harry'ego. Seamus, jeśli jesteś w tłumie, przebierz się i zajmij moje miejsce. McLaggen, ty cholerny dupku! Pilnuj pętli i zamknij swoją tłustą gębę, albo następny tłuczek będzie dedykowany tobie! Ustawcie się wszyscy! Spróbujmy uratować ten mecz dla Harry'ego!

Hermiona nie zaczekała, żeby zobaczyć nieuniknioną rzeź. Gdy należycie zabezpieczyła miotłę Harry'ego, poszła do skrzydła szpitalnego, żeby go zobaczyć. Jednak nie pozwolono jej wejść do środka. Zamiast tego pani Pomfrey dała jej eliksir uspokajający i wysłała do łóżka, nakazując, aby nie wstawała aż do następnego ranka. Musiała wyglądać na bardziej chorą niż myślała.

Niedziela była spokojniejsza. Pozwolono jej odwiedzić przyjaciół tylko na godzinę, więc resztę czasu spędziła w bibliotece, przeszukując almanachy i kompendia w poszukiwaniu nieuchwytnego Księcia. Wciąż chciała dowieść Harry'emu, że „on" mógł być kobietą. _Kiedy zaczął myśleć, że tylko faceci mogą być mądrzy i silni? _Jeśli nie będzie uważała, zacznie ją ograniczać, tłumacząc się koniecznością chronienia jej, tak jak zawsze robił z Ginny_._ Do tej pory nie miała szczęścia, ale może archiwalne kopie Proroka ją naprowadzą.

Wracając wieczorem do pokoju wspólnego, wpadła na kłócących się Ginny i Deana. Pomieszczenie było prawie puste, choć jakiś siódmoklasista wylegiwał się na kanapie z książką w dłoni i parą purpurowych nauszników na głowie. Przemykając obok, Hermiona taktownie wbiła wzrok w podłogę. Nikt nie chciał stawiać czoła wściekłej Ginny – była wtedy dwa razy straszniejsza niż wyjec pani Weasley.

- Dobra, uspokój się! - zaprotestował Dean. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do siebie na myśl, że pewnie z reguły było odwrotnie: raczej próbował wykrzesać z niej więcej emocji. – To było po prostu śmieszne, to wszystko...

– Śmieszne! – wrzasnęła Ginny. – Śmieszne? Mógł umrzeć, a ty mówisz, że to śmieszne?

Hermiona pośpieszyła do swojego pokoju, zanim poddałaby się pokusie rzucenia na Deana takiego przekleństwa, by wylądował w skrzydle szpitalnym. W tej kłótni była całkowicie po stronie Ginny. W bezpiecznej prywatności swojego łóżka z zasłonami tak długo próbowała się uspokoić, dopóki jej zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie nie rozluźniły się. Może dobrze się stało. Może Ginny zrozumie swoje uczucia do Harry'ego i rzuci Deana na dobre.

Harry i Ron zostali wypuszczeni ze skrzydła szpitalnego następnego ranka, więc przed śniadaniem pobiegła odprowadzić ich na dół. Ich trójka znowu razem – byłoby tak jak za starych czasów, gdyby nie to, że jedynym tematem do rozmowy zdawał się być chłopak Ginny. Harry był tak zadowolony, jak życzyłaby sobie tego Ginny, a Ron tak samo nieświadomy. Innymi słowy, wszystko zdawało się układać cudownie. Jaka szkoda, że Dean zdołał ją przeprosić w taki sposób, że mu wybaczyła.

Tylko kilka osób było na nogach o tak wczesnej porze. Minęli nieśmiałą pierwszoklasistkę niosącą ciężką mosiężną wagę, którą upuściła na ich widok, Lunę z zielonym czosnkiem w dłoni i notką dla Harry'ego o spotkaniu z profesorem Dumbledorem, a u stóp marmurowych schodów Lavender Brown, która wściekle stukała palcami o udo. Harry i Hermiona spojrzeli na siebie i zgodnie minęli ją bez słowa, zostawiając Rona sam na sam z wściekłą dziewczyną.

Więc oni też się kłócili! I bardzo dobrze. Nie żeby łamała swoją umowę czy coś. Obiecała, że pozwoli Ronowi kochać, kogo będzie chciał, ale jeśli _przestanie_ kochać, ona z pewnością nie będzie tego żałować. Jej usta wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu, który stłumiła natychmiast, gdy tylko go sobie uświadomiła.

Robiąc kolejny krok w stronę starych zwyczajów, wieczorem przejrzała esej Harry'ego na zielarstwo, gdy ten poszedł zobaczyć się z dyrektorem. Oczywiście oznaczało to poprawienie go i dokończenie. No i oczywiście to, że Ron go skopiuje następnego ranka przed lekcją. Jednak nie mogła się zmusić, by wspomnieć o tej sprawie dziś wieczorem. Naprawdę musieli się nauczyć samodzielnie odrabiać swoją pracę domową, ale nie chciała psuć chwili zrzędzeniem.

Ciężko jej było następnego ranka nie powiedzieć „A nie mówiłam", gdy Harry przyznał, że profesor Dumbledore zbeształ go za zbyt małe zaangażowanie w próby zdobycia wspomnienia Slughorna. Szkoda tylko, że nagana nie zawierała pomocnej rady. Harry nadal nie miał pojęcia jak to zrobić i, szczerze mówiąc, ona również. Przez cały semestr bezskutecznie wytężała umysł. Przypuszczalnie miało to coś wspólnego z miłymi wspomnieniami nauczyciela eliksirów i matką Harry'ego, ale zamienienie tej łagodnej słabości w gotowość do ujawnienia informacji wbrew sobie zdawało się tak łatwe, jak namówienie Lucjusza Malfoya, by pracował na stoisku „Buziak dla mugola" w wesołym miasteczku.

Inne informacje, które przekazał jej Harry, zaprzątnęły jej myśli. Po ukończeniu szkoły Voldemort najpierw pracował u Borgina i Burkesa, do czasu, gdy najwyraźniej zabił starszą panią, Chefsibę Smith, za dwa skarby założycieli Hogwartu. Smith? Jakieś pokrewieństwo z tym dupkiem, Zachariaszem? Pewnie nie, to jest bardzo popularne nazwisko, choć może, tylko może... A dziesięć lat później Voldemort po raz drugi poprosił o stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. I czy to rzeczywiście była prawda, że ta posada jest przeklęta? Nic dziwnego, że Dumbledore aż do tego roku odmawiał jej Snape'owi.

_Do tego roku!_ Czy od tak dawna wiedzieli, że „straszna rzecz" nadchodzi? (Nie mogła przestać o tym myśleć w cudzysłowie, skoro nie wiedziała, co to może być.) Coś, co powstrzyma go przed powrotem w przyszłym roku. Coś co zniszczy jego reputację i wprowadzi chaos w jego życie. Coś, co ona uzna za „największą zdradę" – ale co mogło być?

Tej nocy znowu go spytała, gdy ponownie potwierdzała ich umowę. Wciąż nie chciał jej powiedzieć.

– Dowiesz się już niedługo, a wtedy pomyślisz, że wolałabyś nie wiedzieć – powiedział jej. – Ciesz się, że gdy spojrzysz w przeszłość, nie będzie ciążyła ci świadomość tego, że mogłaś mnie powstrzymać... i oddać zwycięstwo wrogowi.

– Ja bym nigdy...

– Tak, próbowałabyś. Gdybym cię ostrzegł, złamałabyś obietnicę. Nie mogłabyś się powstrzymać.

**CDN.**


	11. Zlekceważona opinia

Dla **Milady**.

Za korektę dziękuję **Ewciavi**.

* * *

**Rozdział 11. Zlekceważona opinia**

Hermiona nigdy by nie przypuszczała, że kiedyś będzie siedzieć w pokoju wspólnym i układać w głowie listę „podobieństw między profesorem Snape'em i skrzatem domowym". _(Punkt pierwszy – jego życie nie należy do niego. Punkt drugi – kiedy mówi „mój mistrz" nie myśli „ten, który uczył mnie eliksirów". Punkt trzeci – jego praca z założenia nie powinna być zauważona...)_

Gdyby tylko Ron i Harry wiedzieli, o czym myślała! Z trzaskiem zamknęła swój wewnętrzny notatnik – zabawne, jak jej umysł nadal wypełniały mugolskie przedmioty. Mimo że od sześciu lat praktykowała magię, nadal wyobrażała sobie kołonotatniki i długopisy zamiast pergaminu i piór. Odwróciła się, żeby zobaczyć, co robili jej przyjaciele. Ron, wraz z Deanem i Seamusem, wreszcie przestał narzekać na egzamin z teleportacji, który ich zdaniem zbliżał się zbyt szybko (_Przecież na każdy weekend były zapowiedziane lekcje treningowe!_) i teraz męczył się nad swoim esejem o dementorach, podczas gdy tamci dwaj zaszyli się w odległym kącie ze swoimi pracami. Harry przeglądał tę przeklętą książkę do eliksirów, przy pomocy której oszukiwał. Wszyscy inni poszli już do łóżek.

– Nic tam nie znajdziesz – powiedziała Harry'emu. Jak gdyby uczeń sprzed pięćdziesięciu lat mógł wyjaśnić, jak namówić profesora, którego on (albo, co bardziej prawdopodobne, ona) nigdy nie spotkał, żeby sam się obciążył wyjawiając, jaką to przełomową informację przekazał dorastającemu Czarnemu Panu!

_Chyba że_... przez chwilę zastanawiała się czy to mógł być szkolny podręcznik Slughorna. _Nie! To niedorzeczne!_ Jeśli należał do niego, to po pierwsze, poznałby go od razu, kiedy dawał go Harry'emu podczas ich pierwszej lekcji. A po drugie, z pewnością w międzyczasie opublikowałby swoje udoskonalenia, choćby dla pieniędzy czy uznania środowiska. A tak, wciąż męczono ich tą wypełnioną błędami tandetą Libacjusza Borage'a. „Eliksiry dla zaawansowanych"?To bardziej przypomina eliksirowe partactwo!

– Nie zaczynaj znowu, Hermiono. Gdyby nie Książę, Ron nie siedziałby teraz z nami – powiedział Harry.

– Siedziałby, gdybyś w pierwszej klasie słuchał tego, co mówi Snape. –_ Na naszej pierwszej lekcji!_

Po raz pierwszy zastanowiła się, czy jakieś znaczenie miał fakt, że wszystkie trzy pytania, które zadał im tamtego dnia dotyczyły trucizn... cóż, prawie wszystkie. Wywar żywej śmierci właściwie nie zabija, ale efekty jego spożycia przypominają śmierć do tego stopnia, że możesz skończyć pochowany żywcem.

Ale Harry nigdy by nie posłuchał Snape'a. _(Punkt czwarty – wciąż się go o coś obwinia, gdy on zasługuje raczej na podziękowania. A zaraz po nim punkt piąty – jego wiedza jest lekceważona.)_ Nawet teraz, gdy uczył przedmiotu, którym Harry się przejmował. Gdy przekazywał im wiedzę, której Harry będzie z pewnością potrzebował, jeśli miał walczyć na śmierć i życie z Czarnym Panem. Prawdopodobnie w niedalekiej przyszłości...

Z drugiej strony, czy Harry kiedykolwiek kogokolwiek posłuchał? Bo z pewnością nie słuchał jej. Jeśli istniałby sposób, by przy pomocy magii zmusić Slughorna do mówienia, czy Dumbledore już by go nie użył? Oczywiście jeśli to nie było nielegalne, jak _Imperius_. A to implikowało tylko jeden logiczny wniosek.

– Dumbledore powiedział, że tylko ty możesz wydobyć to wspomnienie. To musi oznaczać, że właśnie ty możesz nakłonić Slughorna do czegoś, do czego nie mogą go nakłonić inni. – Albo wynikało to z tego, że Slughorn bardzo lubił mamę Harry'ego, albo musiało mieć związek z „mocą, której nie zna Czarny Pan" – czymkolwiek ona była.

Dłoń Rona zwolniła i zatrzymała się. Wpatrywał się w swój pergamin, potrząsając piórem tak mocno, że przyjaciele odwrócili się, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

– Jak się pisze „w-stanie-wojny"? – zapytał. – Chyba nie razem?

– Nie, nie razem. – Hermiona przysunęła jego wypracowanie bliżej, by móc na nie zerknąć. Było w nim tak dużo błędów, że ledwo mogła je zrozumieć. _Co do diabła?_ Może ktoś rzucił klątwę na jego pióro?

– To jedno z samosprawdzających pisownię piór Freda i George'a... ale chyba się już zużyło... – powiedział.

Samosprawdzające pisownię pióra Freda i George'a? Och, jakie to typowe! Wpatrywała się w esej ze strachem i fascynacją. „Jak poradzić sobie z demonstrantami", Roonil Wazlib. Czy wszystkie prace domowe Rona w czasie ostatnich kilku miesięcy zostały napisane tym piórem? Zastanawiała się, czy słowa zmieniały się po tym jak się je napisało – w takim wypadku wszystkie jego notatki mogą być bezużyteczne czy jakimś cudem zdołał napisać swoje własne imię i nazwisko oraz pół wypracowania z błędami i niczego nie zauważył.

_Ach ci dwaj! _Musi z nimi porozmawiać następnym razem, gdy ich spotka. Pewnie jej nie posłuchają, tak jak nie słucha jej Harry. Prawdopodobnie będzie nawet gorzej niż z Harrym, ale nie zapomniała o sprytnym argumencie, który mógł do nich przemówić. Pani Weasley nie byłaby zadowolona, gdyby Ron oblał egzaminy tylko dlatego, że nie miał czytelnych notatek, aby się z nich uczyć.

Na szczęście wiedziała, jak to naprawić. Wszystko co musiała zrobić, to stuknąć w każdy błąd swoją różdżką i pomyśleć _Reparo_. Ron opadł z powrotem na swój fotel, przecierając sobie ze zmęczenia oczy i powiedział coś, co zabrało jej dech.

– Kocham cię, Hermiono.

Jak długo czekała, by te słowa wreszcie padły z jego ust? Przez chwilę pozwoliła sobie rozkoszować się nimi. Ale on nie mówił ich w kontekście, w jakim pragnęła je usłyszeć, nie tak naprawdę. Poza tym, teraz był chłopakiem kogoś innego. Wiedziała, co musi powiedzieć.

– Tylko nie mów tego przy Lavender.

– Postaram się. – Ron nadal zasłaniał twarz. – Albo... zaraz, może powinienem to zrobić, wtedy ona ze mną zerwie...

Hermiona ponownie złapała oddech. Czy on chciał, żeby Lavender go rzuciła? A jeśli tak, to co to oznaczało? Czy spowodowało to coś więcej niż tylko nuda? Może zorientował się, że on i Lavender poza hormonami nie mieli ze sobą nic wspólnego (jak ujął to Snape)? Czyżby ten wcześniejszy komentarz był czymś więcej niż zwyczajną uprzejmością? Jeśli kiedykolwiek myślała, że nie obchodzi ją, kogo kocha Ron, jej nagle pełne nadziei serce łomotaniem pozbawiło ją złudzeń.

Nie powiedziała nic i dalej skrupulatnie odszukiwała i poprawiała błędy, podczas gdy chłopcy zaczęli rozmawiać o rozstaniach. Gdyby wiedzieli, z jaką desperacją ich słuchała, zmieniliby temat. A ona chciała tego posłuchać.

– Im częściej napomykam, że chciałbym z tym skończyć, tym ciaśniej mnie oplata – narzekał Ron. – Jakbym chodził z wielką kałamarnicą.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się w duchu. To była odpowiedź na jej pierwsze pytanie, a co do drugiego – może poczekać. Lavender może się trzymać jak rzep, ale prędzej czy później będzie musiała przyjąć to do wiadomości i poddać się. Nie była z tych, które próbowałyby podstępem zmusić Rona do oświadczyn. Może była głupiutka i płytka, ale nie podstępna.

Poprawienie wszystkich błędów w wypracowaniu zajęło jej dwadzieścia długich, żmudnych minut. Kiedy skończyła, zaczęła w myślach układać nową listę: „przekleństwa na które zasługują bliźniaki Weasley". Jeśli będzie musiała zrobić to samo z resztą jego notatek, bliźniaki mogą skończyć transfigurowani w coś naprawdę paskudnego – na przykład zestaw szczotek do toalet.

Dean, a zaraz po nim Seamus, poszli do łóżek, zanim w końcu oddała pergamin Ronowi. Harry westchnął i zamknął wreszcie książkę do eliksirów. Hermiona zachowała swoje „a nie mówiłam" dla siebie i podniosła tom, który wcześniej na niby czytała.

Było coś, o czym próbowała nie myśleć, powód, dla którego próbowała odwrócić swoją uwagę listami układanymi w myślach. Czym była ta „straszna rzecz", o której profesor Snape nie chciał rozmawiać? To niechciane zadanie, które był zmuszony wypełnić?

Tak wiele możliwości, a każda gorsza od poprzedniej! Uwolnienie śmierciożerców z Azkabanu, udział w obławach na mugoli – ale jeśli do tej pory nie musiałby robić tego wszystkiego, dlaczego miałoby się to zmienić? Czy Voldemort ryzykowałby utratę swojego szpiega w Zakonie z powodu zajęć, które mogli wykonać inni śmierciożercy?

Więc to musi być coś, co tylko on może zrobić. Coś, co dotyczyło Hogwartu, jak wpuszczenie śmierciożerców do szkoły. Ale przecież powiedział, że to nie ma nic wspólnego z jej przyjaciółmi, że będą chronieni. Więc to było wymierzone w konkretnego ucznia, powiedzmy Puchona z pierwszej klasy, siódmoklasistę uczącego się wróżbiarstwa czy czegoś innego. Albo miało się stać, dopiero jak pojadą pociągiem do domu.

Poskoczyła słysząc nagły dźwięk: _TRZASK!_ Ron tak się przestraszył, że rozlał atrament na swój dopiero co poprawiony esej. _Stworek? Co on tu robił?_

– Pan mówił, że chce regularnie otrzymywać raporty o tym, co robi młody Malfoy...

_TRZASK!_

Zgredek pojawił się obok pierwszego skrzata, patrząc na niego spode łba z urazą.

– Zgredek też pomagał, Harry Potter, sir!

Hermiona patrzyła na nich. _Co się dzieje? _– zastanawiała się. _Co Harry zrobił tym razem?_ Gdy o to spytała, nastąpiła krótka, pełna winy cisza.

– No wiesz... śledzą dla mnie Malfoya – powiedział Harry słabo.

Nigdy nie zrozumie chłopców, nigdy! Harry nie mógł znieść widoku Stworka! Obwiniał go o pomoc w zabiciu Syriusza w ubiegłym roku. Myślała, że Harry jest bardziej zdolny do tego, żeby go uderzyć, niż dać mu do wykonania zadanie. To pokazywało, jak bardzo myśl o Malfoyu nie dawała Harry'emu spokoju. Gdyby nie wiedziała, że jej przyjaciel pragnął Ginny, w tym momencie miałaby raczej niepokojące myśli. Blee, Harry i chłopiec-fretka! W myślach potarła swój umysł drucianą szczotką.

_I co? Biedne stworzenia przez cały tydzień nie spały, żeby to robić?_ Wpatrywała się w Harry'ego. _Powiedział im, że mają nie spać? _Spytała go o to.

– Nie, pewnie, że nie – wyparł się szybko Harry.

Gdyby Hermiona nie była tak wściekła, pewnie śmiałaby się z kontrastu między dwoma skrzatami domowymi. Jeden mówił „pan Malfoy porusza się z godnością, która pasuje do jego pochodzenia". Drugi nazywał go „złym chłopcem", a później musieli go powstrzymać przed rzuceniem się w ogień. _(Powód, dla którego Snape przypomina skrzata domowego, punkt szósty – nie waży się mówić źle o swoim panu, chyba że mówi to drugiemu. Punkt siódmy – zawsze sam wymierza sobie karę.)_

– Ale Stworek powinien wiedzieć, że Draco Malfoy nie jest dobrym panem dla domowych skrzatów! – dodał Zgredek.

Och, w to była w stanie uwierzyć. Jak mógł być? Mała fretkowata kopia wcale-nie-tak-cudownego-tatusia o zadartym nosie i bladej cerze! Musi być tak dobrym panem dla skrzatów domowych jak... jak Voldemort dla Snape'a. Przygryzła wargę. _(Punkt ósmy – jego pan, a przynajmniej jeden z nich, jest okrutny i bezlitosny.)_

Zgredek znowu mówił. Zaraz, co to było? Regularne wizyty na siódmym piętrze? Różni uczniowie, stojący na straży, gdy on wchodzi?

– Pokój Życzeń! – zawołał Harry, waląc się książką w czoło.

To tam Malfoy się wymykał i to dlatego Harry nie mógł go znaleźć na mapie huncwotów. Teraz wszystko miało sens. To musi być część magii Pokoju Życzeń. Jeśli chcesz, żeby był nienanoszalny, to takim się staje. Malfoy był w stanie znaleźć go w zeszłym roku, gdy z niego korzystali, tylko dlatego, że ta głupia Marietta wygadała, że to tam znajdowała się kwatera główna GD. Niestety, to oznaczało, że nie byli dużo bliżej niż wcześniej. Wiedzieli, gdzie chodził, ale nie mogli go śledzić, żeby zobaczyć, co tam robił.

– Nie wiesz, czym staje się Pokój Życzeń, kiedy wchodzi tam Malfoy, więc nie wiesz, czego masz sobie zażyczyć. Nie wiesz, w co ten pokój ma się zamienić – wytknęła, ponieważ Harry zdawał się tego nie rozumieć i podniecony robił plany. Zlekceważył to, jak zawsze, gdy jej wnioski były niepożądane.

– Jakoś sobie z tym poradzę – powiedział, gratulując Zgredkowi.

– Stworek też się dobrze spisał – automatycznie dodała Hermiona. Dobra, był uprzedzonym starym stworzeniem, które zdradziło Syriusza i przyczyniło się do jego śmierci, kochał Malfoyów, ale był niewolnikiem, więc z trudem można było go obwiniać. _(Snape jest niewolnikiem. Jego też nie można obwiniać. Który to punkt, dziewiąty? I punkt dziesiąty _– _nie chciał zostać uwolniony. Był niewolnikiem zbyt długo, by znać inne życie. A może on nie wierzy, że może być wolny?)_

Stworek jak zwykle był niewdzięczny. Patrzył w sufit i mamrotał złowrogo o szlamach. Harry kazał mu odejść, a później łagodnym tonem odesłał Zgredka, by się przespał.

Ron z ponurą miną nieudolnie wycierał swój przemoczony atramentem esej. Hermiona przyciągnęła do siebie poplamiony pergamin, by ponownie przeprowadzić akcję ratunkową, tym razem używając swojej różdżki, by wyssać z niego rozlany tusz. Ku jej zaskoczeniu Harry rozwiązał kolejną zagadkę.

– Na straży wcale nie stoją „różni inni uczniowie" – powiedział, po czym zerwał się i zaczął nerwowo spacerować – tylko Crabbe i Goyle, jak zwykle. – Malfoy musiał ukraść trochę eliksiru wielosokowego podczas pierwszej lekcji eliksirów. Więc ta mała dziewczynka, którą spotkali wracając ze skrzydła szpitalnego, ta która upuściła swoją wagę, a Hermiona ją naprawiła...

– Oczywiście! – dodał Harry. – Malfoy musiał być wtedy w Pokoju Życzeń, więc ona... co ja mówię!... ON upuścił wagę, żeby dać znać Malfoyowi, by ten nie wychodził, bo ktoś jest na korytarzu! – Pamiętał inną „małą dziewczynkę", która upuściła słoik z żabim skrzekiem, gdy przechodzili obok. – Przechodziliśmy obok niego tyle razy i nie mieliśmy o tym pojęcia!

Więc Crabbe i Goyle zażywali eliksir wielosokowy, by zmienić się w dziewczyny? To nie było zbyt mądre, biorąc pod uwagę prawdopodobne długofalowe efekty uboczne transmutacji miedzypłciowej. Cóż, to Crabbe i Goyle. Nie słynęli z inteligencji.

Hermiona zrolowała esej Rona i oddała mu go, zanim znowu coś by z nim zrobił. To wszystko świetnie, ale Harry wciąż był na złym tropie. Miał się skupić na zdobyciu od Slughorna wspomnienia. Powiedziała mu to, a następnego dnia powtórzyła podczas śniadania.

Wiadomości w „Proroku" były coraz gorsze. Mundungus został aresztowany za podszywanie się pod inferiusa podczas próby w włamania – dobrze mu tak, złodziejowi-włamywaczowi. Jednak wciąż był członkiem Zakonu i to byłaby katastrofa, gdyby przy przesłuchaniu użyto Veritaserum... Oktawiusz Pepper zaginął i... _Och, to straszne! _Dziewięcioletni chłopiec został aresztowany, gdyż pod wpływem _Imperiusa_ zabił swoją babcię.

Najpierw miała starożytne runy, bez chłopców, a później obronę. Harry znowu się spóźnił. Snape natychmiast odebrał punkty. Hermionie udało się nie kiwnąć z aprobatą głową. To było wystarczająco uczciwe, a poza tym, gdzie był Harry? Straciła zapał, podejrzewając, że wciąż marnował czas na Malfoya.

Każdy – może oprócz Harry'ego i Rona – mógł powiedzieć, że Snape'owi dużo więcej przyjemności sprawiało uczenie obrony niż eliksirów. Nawet Neville z łatwością oddychał, a dziś Seamus odważył się przerwać mu pytaniem. Jeszcze rok temu nikt by się nie ośmielił tego zrobić!

– Panie profesorze, zastanawiałem się, jak można określić różnicę między inferiusem a duchem? Bo w „Proroku Codziennym" napisali coś o inferiusie...

Snape poprawił go, nawet nie odbierając punktów.

– ... Pewien złodziej-włamywacz, nijaki Mundungus Fletcher.

– Myślałem, że Snape i Mundungus są po jednej stronie – mruknął Harry. – Nie powinien się martwić...

Hermiona zacisnęła zęby. _Och, doprawdy_, pomyślała. _Nie powstrzymało cię to od próby uduszenia go, gdy widzieliśmy go ostatnim razem! _Dlaczego Harry zawsze musiał zaczynać? Wiedział, że Snape nie pozwoli uczniom rozmawiać na jego lekcjach, zwłaszcza gdy sam mówił. Naturalnie, Snape zaatakował.

– Ale chyba Potter ma na ten temat wiele do powiedzenia. Zapytajmy więc Pottera, jak by określił różnicę między inferiusem a duchem – powiedział.

Duchy są przezroczyste? To była najlepsza odpowiedź, jaką był w stanie wymyślić?Mógł przynajmniej powiedzieć „niematerialne", a co za tym idzie, „zdolne do przechodzenia przez stałe przedmioty, albo unoszenia się w powietrzu". Nie wspominając o tym, że duchy mogą mówić, widzą i podejmują decyzje, podczas gdy inferiusy są tylko zwłokami, które poruszają się na rozkaz swojego pana. I, skoro tylko czarnoksiężnicy mogli ożywić inferiusy, zawsze, z definicji „chciały cię dopaść".

Tak, duchy są przezroczyste, a inferiusy nie są. To tak jakby mówić, że różnica między tygrysem a zebrą to kolor pręg, a różnica między koniem a testralem jest taka, że testrale są niewidoczne – co z tego, że mają kły, skrzydła jak nietoperze i przyciąga je ludzka krew! Naprawdę! Jedyne podobieństwo między duchami i inferiusami jest takie, że jedne i drugie są martwe.

Naturalnie Snape musiał to wypomnieć. Inferius jest ożywionym trupem, a duch odciskiem duszy, która opuściła ciało...

– A więc, oczywiście, jak mądrze mówi nam Potter – szydził nauczyciel – jest PRZEZROCZYSTY. – Ale wciąż nie zabrał żadnych punktów!

I oczywiście Ron musiał to zmienić, gdy zaczął się wykłócać. Jakby istniała szansa pomylenia ducha z inferiusem, bez względu na to, jak ciemna byłaby alejka! Dziesięć punktów i obelga. Nie mogła nie winić Snape'a, ale dlaczego musiał skupiać się na tym, co bolało najbardziej?

– Ronald Weasley, chłopiec tak bardzo materialny, że nie jest w stanie deportować się choćby o cal.

Wzdrygnęła się, ale pozbierała się wystarczająco, by złapać Harry'ego za ramię, zanim znowu zarobiłby szlaban. Snape z triumfującym uśmieszkiem wrócił do pierwotnego tematu, zaklęcia _Cruciatus_, na stronie dwieście trzynastej w ich podręcznikach.

– Wiem, że sami się o to prosili – powiedziała mu następnej nocy podczas ich lekcji – ale czy musiał pan być tak okrutny?

– Czy musisz bronić wszystkich dookoła przed konsekwencjami ich postępowania? – odpowiedział chłodno. – Myślisz, że komukolwiek w ten sposób pomagasz?

_Ostatnie dwa punkty, jedenasty i dwunasty _– _nie lubi mnie i nie chce mojej pomocy._

Gdyby na niego spojrzała, rozpłakałaby się. Więc nie patrzyła.

**CDN.**

* * *

Słowa Harry'ego z pokoju wspólnego oraz rozmowa z lekcji obrony przed czarną magią pochodzą z _Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi_ (rozdział 21. _Tajemny pokój_)


	12. Uważaj, o co prosisz

Dla **Milady**.

Za korektę dziękuję **Ewciavi**.

* * *

**Rozdział 12. Uważaj, o co prosisz**

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, popatrzyła na posmarowany grubą warstwą masła tost, po czym go ugryzła. Jak na razie dzień był udany. Piękna pogoda, Ron u jej boku, nieobecność Lavender i Parvati, które pewnie gapiły by się i krzywiły. Były za młode, by móc zdawać egzamin w najbliższym terminie, a poranek spędzony bez nich był dużo wspanialszy.

Sesja treningowa poszła cudownie. Według pana Twycrossa za każdym razem teleportowała się perfekcyjnie. Również Ronowi udało się po raz pierwszy – choć tylko raz i wylądował kilka stóp dalej niż celował. Musi bardziej skoncentrować się na Celu i może również na Namyśle, jeśli chce to opanować w dwa tygodnie, które zostały do egzaminu.

– Ha! Jeszcze pokażę Snape'owi! – powiedział pełen szczęścia. – Ja mu dam, „tak bardzo materialny, że nie jest w stanie deportować się choćby o cal"!

Później poszli do Trzech Mioteł na piwo kremowe. Tam też było wesoło, nie licząc półgodziny spędzonej na rozweselaniu Rona, któremu zepsuł się humor, gdy Madame Rosmerta nie zaśmiała się z jego dowcipu. Wiedźma, uzdrowiciel i _Mimbulus mimbletonia_! To jest tak stare, jak dowcipy o wiedźmie u magomedyka!

Zastanawiała się, gdzie podziewał się Harry. Czy spędził cały dzień szwendając się w pobliżu Pokoju Życzeń, czy może dał sobie spokój i wziął do serca jej radę. Czy naprawdę chciał, by Dumbledore znowu go zganił za zbyt małe zaangażowanie w próby zdobycia wspomnienia Slughorna?

Najwyraźniej. I udało mu się zrobić dokładnie tyle, ile przypuszczała – _nic!_ Ale za to powiedział im naprawdę dziwną historię, jak spotkał na korytarzu Tonks, podczas gdy miała strzec szkoły na zewnątrz. Hermiona wstrzymała oddech. Czy podejrzenia aurorki miały coś wspólnego ze Snape'em i tą „straszną rzeczą"? Nie aresztowałaby go bez pozwolenia Dumbledore'a, skoro oboje należeli do Zakonu, prawda?

To brzmiało tak, jakby to był prawdziwy powód jej obecności. „Pomyślałam, że może wie, co się dzieje... Słyszałam różne pogłoski... Są ofiary... Prorok często nie nadąża za faktami..."

Czy mógł już to zrobić? Zaryzykowała i szybko rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Nie było go, ale obecni nauczyciele wyglądali na tak spokojnych, że z pewnością... och, przyszedł, już na wejściu rzucając to swoje wściekłe spojrzenie.

Rozluźniła się i z powrotem skoncentrowała uwagę na swoich przyjaciołach. Harry miał teorię, że może Tonks była zakochana w Syriuszu. Spróbowała sobie przypomnieć, czy w zeszłym roku, gdy nie pojechała z rodzicami na narty i przyłączyła się do innych w Grimmauld Place, widziała jakieś oznaki potwierdzające przypuszczenia Harry'ego. Nie przypominała sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek zauważyła ich razem. Nie żeby to cokolwiek oznaczało – była zbyt zmartwiona Harrym, żeby przyglądać się, co robią dorośli.

– Skąd będę wiedziała, kiedy zrobi pan... to, co ma pan zrobić? – zapytała Snape'a dwie noce później, pod koniec szczególnie wyczerpującego spotkania. Będzie musiała wiedzieć od razu, ponieważ... cóż, po prostu będzie musiała.

Marszcząc brwi spojrzał na nią przez ramię, po czym powrócił do swojego biurka, by ponownie zacząć sprawdzać niekończące się zwoje wypracowań.

– Będziesz wiedziała.

Stała na środku pokoju, nadal lekko sapiąc.

– Ale skąd? Czy to się stanie tu, w Hogwarcie, czy będę wiedziała, ponieważ nie pojawi się pan na lekcjach?

– Dowiesz się – powtórzył. – Tyle powinno ci wystarczyć.

– I to mają być wystarczające informacje! – narzekała pod nosem. – Wszystko, co muszę wiedzieć to to, że nie muszę nic wiedzieć.

Spróbowała ponownie.

– Wyśle mi pan wiadomość? Skąd będę wiedziała, że to pan?

– Wiadomości przesłanej przez patronusa nie można podrobić – powiedział.

– Nigdy nie widziałam pańskiego patronusa.

– To nieistotnie. On niesie w sobie moją istotę – rozpoznasz go, nawet, jeśli się zmieni. – Mimo wszystko wycelował różdżką na lewo od niej. Wystrzeliła z niej drżąca, podobna do poziomego znaku zapytania, srebrna smużka dymu, i natychmiast zmieniła się w skorpiona, tak dużego, że był tylko o połowę mniejszy od Krzywołapa.

Hermiona krótko krzyknęła i odskoczyła od niego, zasłaniając dłonią usta. Powinna się była spodziewać takiej postaci, raz nawet bawiła się tym porównaniem, ale to wciąż był szok. Jej nauczyciel uśmiechnął się.

– Uważaj, o co prosisz. Nie skrzywdzi cię... to więcej, niż mogę powiedzieć o sobie.

Gwałtownie skierowała na niego wzrok, a później popatrzyła z powrotem na przerażające stworzenie, stojące teraz bliżej.

– Czy pana plany obejmują zranienie mnie? – Nie wierzyła mu.

– Nie inaczej, niż robiłem to w przeszłości.

Wspomnienia wielu sytuacji, gdy sprawił, że płakała, zostały przerwane, gdy srebrny skorpion szarpnął swoim odwłokiem – _nie zwykłym odwłokiem, żądłem_, pomyślała nerwowo – i podszedł jeszcze bliżej. Odsunęła się od jego smukłych szczypiec, aż nie mogła już dalej.

– Czy to jest ta twoja gryfońska odwaga? – szydził. – Jest zupełnie niegroźny, chyba że jesteś dementorem w przebraniu. Wyciągnij rękę.

– Gryfońska odwaga nie oznacza głupoty – zaprotestowała, ale wyciągnęła rękę, krzywiąc się, gdy osiem włochatych nóżek, łaskocząc ją, przebiegło po jej drżącym ramieniu. Miał rację. Słyszała głos skorpiona w swojej głowie zmysłem innym niż słuch; tak samo czuła jego ruchy zmysłem innym niż dotyk. Był zimny, ostry, dumny i gorzki – tak jak _on_.

_Ale wciąż trzymasz skorpiona. _

I wtedy zniknął.

* * *

Dwa tygodnie minęły szybko. Ron unikał Lavender z taką samą determinacją, jaką profesor Slughorn przejawiał w unikaniu Harry'ego, a teleportacji uczył się z taką energią, jaką Harry wkładał w śledzenie Malfoya. Niestety, z powodu antyteleportacyjnych barier wokół Hogwartu, mógł ćwiczyć tylko podczas spotkań w Hogsmeade, ale zrobił tak duże postępy, że Hermiona na prawdę wierzyła w jego sukces.

Egzamin miał miejsce w poniedziałek po południu. Tego dnia, w czasie lunchu dostarczono Harry'emu pergamin. Jednak nie od Dumbledore'a. Był od Hagrida, który ewidentnie płakał. Aragog umarł.

Hermiona odepchnęła rozwijające się w jej głowie nitki poczucia winy. Naprawdę nie mogli iść na pogrzeb, bez względu na to, jak bardzo pragnął tego Hagrid. To było nie fair, że o to prosił. Jest nauczycielem! Nie powinien zachęcać ich do łamania ciszy nocnej i wychodzenia nocą, gdy dookoła jest tak niebezpieczne. Nie wówczas, gdy nie mogli już nic zmienić. Gdyby chodziło o uratowanie Acromantuli...

Ron potrząsnął głową patrząc na nią.

– Tym bardziej bym nie poszedł – powiedział stanowczo. – Ty go nie spotkałaś, Hermiono. Uwierz mi, martwy jest o wiele lepszy.

Cóż, to oczywiste, że Ron powiedział coś takiego. Bał się nawet maleńkich pająków, a co dopiero czegoś, co według opisu Harry'ego było wielkości małego słonia. Gdy Harry zgodził się, że nie pójdą, poczuła ulgę. Hagrid będzie musiał pochować swojego mięsożernego przyjaciela bez nich.

Dobrze się złożyło, że tego popołudnia w klasie eliksirów będzie niemal pusto. Oznaczało to, że Harry będzie miał Slughorna prawie wyłącznie dla siebie. Nauczyciel nie wyjdzie z lekcji, więc może nadarzy się okazja, by go trochę zmiękczyć.

– Myślisz, że pięćdziesiąt siedem to jakaś szczęśliwa liczba? – powiedział z goryczą.

I wtedy Ron doznał jednego ze swoich sporadycznych napadów geniuszu.

– Użyj eliksiru szczęścia – powiedział.

Z jakiegoś powodu takie chwile zawsze ją zaskakiwały. Przecież powinna już wiedzieć, że Ron potrafił to robić – przebijać się prosto do sedna problemu. Jeśli kiedykolwiek skupi swój umysł na czymś innym niż quidditch czy szachy, będzie niepokonany.

Ku jej zdziwieniu, Harry nie wydawał się zbyt przekonany. Powiedział, że go oszczędza. Czy on nie rozumiał?

– Harry, co może być ważniejszego od tego wspomnienia? – zapytała.

Zdawał się nie mieć dobrej odpowiedzi. W każdym razie nie takiej, którą chciałby się podzielić, gdy wpatrywał się w przestrzeń z marzycielskim wyrazem twarzy. Zapytała ponownie i tym razem niechętnie się zgodził. Dobrze! Więc to było ustalone. Teraz mogła zająć swój umysł sprawami bardziej osobistymi.

Wstała i powtórzyła próbę teleportacji, gdy Ron skoczył za nią, jak zwykle, gdy zbliżała się jakaś dziewczyna.

– To nie jest Lavender – powiedziała mu, jak za każdym razem. To były siostry Montgomery wyglądające na bardzo nieszczęśliwe. Ich mały braciszek umarł z powodu ugryzienia wilkołaka. W Szpitalu Świętego Munga nie byli w stanie go odratować. Ten straszny Fenrir Greyback, ten sam, który ugryzł Lupina!

– Harry, musisz zdobyć to wspomnienie – powiedziała. – Przecież chodzi przede wszystkim o powstrzymanie Voldemorta, prawda? To on stoi za tymi wszystkimi okropnościami, o których wciąż słyszymy.

Jaka szkoda, że Ron nie zdał egzaminu. Prawie mu się udało. Przez chwilę myśleli, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale egzaminator wpatrywał się w miejsce, z którego wyskoczył Ron, podszedł tam i z powietrza wyciągnął małe włochate coś podobne do dżdżownicy. Pół brwi Rona. Ojej! To sprawiło, że jej własny sukces nie cieszył jej tak bardzo.

Resztę dnia spędzili próbując pocieszyć Rona, wieszając psy na zbyt wymagającym egzaminatorze. Uspokajała go, współczuła mu i była na tyle taktowna, by nie przyznać racji egzaminatorowi. Teleportacja jest niebezpieczna. Jeśli możesz rozszczepić sobie pół brwi, równie dobrze możesz sobie rozszczepić pół głowy – to było zbyt niebezpieczne, żeby podchodzić do tego lekkomyślnie.

Wreszcie nadszedł czas. Słońce znajdowało się tuż nad wierzchołkami drzew Zakazanego Lasu, gdy wymknęli się do dormitorium chłopców, aby Harry mógł zażyć swój eliksir_ Felix Felicis_. Potrzebował jedynie łyk, by poczuć się niezwykle pewnym siebie.

– No, to idę do Hagrida.

_Co? _Przecież umówili się, że tego nie zrobią. To było zbyt niebezpieczne, to było...

– Idę do Hagrida, czuję, że powinienem iść do Hagrida – powiedział Harry z wyższością, gdy wyciągał ze swojej torby pelerynę-niewidkę. – Czuję, że to jest miejsce, w którym powinienem być tej nocy. Rozumiecie, co mam na myśli?

Nie rozumieli. Ignorując ich protesty zaczął się śmiać i narzucił płaszcz na ramiona.

– Zaufajcie mi. Wiem, co robię... a w każdym razie,_ Felix_ wie. – I mówiąc to, nasunął kaptur na głowę i znikł całkowicie .

Ron i Hermiona nie myśląc podążyli do pokoju wspólnego. Lavender wrzasnęła.

_O nie._

– Co tam robiłeś z NIĄ? – dopytywała się.

Nie musieli odpowiadać. To oczywiste, że byli zupełnie niewinni. Harry był z nimi przez cały czas, ale raczej nie mogli jej tego powiedzieć. Nikt z uczniów nawet nie podejrzewał, że Harry ma pelerynę-niewidkę, to nie była tajemnica, którą chcieliby się podzielić, zwłaszcza w tak niebezpiecznych czasach. Pewnego dnia posiadanie tego płaszcza może ocalić Harry'emu życie – ale tylko wtedy, gdy nikt nie będzie o niej wiedział.

Ron odchrząknął.

– Nic. My nic nie robiliśmy. My tylko...

– Nic nie robiliście, jasne! – Głos Lavender stawał się coraz bardziej piskliwy. – We dwoje wymykacie się razem do sypialni i mówicie mi, że nic nie robiliście?

Trzech pierwszoklasistów w pośpiechu opuściło pomieszczenie. Choć przyglądanie się kłótniom starszych było interesujące, niektóre dźwięki po prostu raniły ich uszy. A za drzwiami zaczynała się kolejna kłótnia.

– Nie popychaj mnie, Dean – powiedziała poirytowanym głosem Ginny, która właśnie wchodziła do pokoju wspólnego. – Zawsze to robisz, a ja naprawdę potrafię przejść sama.

– Jejku, co w ciebie wlazło? – odpowiedział rozzłoszczony chłopak. – Nie dotknąłem cię! Nie byłem nawet w pobliżu!

– Kłamiesz! To musiałeś być ty, w obrębie dwóch stóp obok mnie nie było nikogo innego!

W całym pokoju ludzie zaczęli zgarniać książki i papiery, składać szachownice i zabierać swoje karty do gry. McLaggen był jednym z wyjątków. Siedząc w głębokim fotelu, tupnął nogą i głośno zaryczał ze śmiechu.

Hermiona przygryzła wargę spoglądając to na jednego Weasleya, to na drugiego._ Och, Harry, _pomyślała_. Spójrz, co zrobiłeś._

Teraz krzyczał Ron. Podbródek miał wysunięty do przodu, a spojrzenie surowe.

– Od miesiąca próbowałem ci powiedzieć, żebyś się odwaliła i zostawiła mnie w spokoju! Jesteś gorsza niż choler... przeklęta wielka ośmiornica!

Hermiona skrzywiła się. Przynajmniej w ostatniej chwili zmienił to przekleństwo. Nawet bez niego było to wystarczająco paskudne. Na drugim końcu pokoju Ginny wrzeszczała.

– Mam dość tego, że traktujesz mnie jak laleczkę, która się połamie, jeśli nie będziesz trzymał jej w pudełeczku! Mogę robić wszystko to, co ty... i mogę robić to lepiej! Nie byłbyś nawet w przeklętej drużynie, gdybyś nie był moim chłopakiem.

McLaggen zaryczał ze śmiechu. Hermiona powstrzymała pragnienie rzucenia na niego klątwy, która zaszyłaby mu usta czerwoną nicią.

– Widzisz, Ginny Weasley... – to był Dean.

– Ronie Weasleyu, ty głupawy, niewrażliwy prostaku! – Łzy spływały po twarzy Lavender, gdy dźgała palcem swojego już właściwie byłego chłopaka. – Zwodziłeś mnie od miesięcy! Jesteś pryszczatym, paskudnym, obślizgłym...

– Nie jestem obślizgły! – zaprotestował Ron.

– ... kłamliwym, oszukującym, pokrętnym...

– Hej! – Ale Lavender już się nakręciła.

– ... pozbawionym serca, bezmózgim, tchórzliwym... – kontynuowała.

– Myślisz, że jesteś taka wspaniała! – Dean krzyczał równocześnie z Lavender, a w jego głosie słychać było szyderstwo. – Myślisz, że nie wiem, kto ci się tak naprawdę podobał przez ten cały czas...

– ... chciwym, łapczywym, bełkoczącym, zachłannym... –

– Och, uratujmy mecz dla Harry'ego. – Głos Deana brzmiał jak cienki sopran, gdy ze złością parodiował Ginny. – Pobiegnijmy za Chłopcem, Który Przeżył i zliżmy ślady jego butów z podłogi i... Auu! Aargh! Auć!

Cokolwiek mówił, zlało się z jękami i stękaniem. Ginny spojrzała z satysfakcją na upiorogacki rojące się wokół jego twarzy i odrzuciła do tyłu głowę, a światło padło na jej jaskrawe włosy.

– To koniec – powiedziała ze skrajnym obrzydzeniem. – Nie walnij swoją wielką głową w drzwi, gdy będziesz wychodził.

Opuściła pokój, jednak wcale nie zrobiło się ciszej. Dean, który upuścił swoją różdżkę, nadal trzymał się obiema rękami za twarz, a Lavender nadal wyliczała przewinienia Rona, który nie pozostawał jej dłużny.

– Głupi złoty łańcuch, najbrzydsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem...

Hermiona postanowiła iść za przykładem Ginny. Jeśli teraz poszłaby spać, może Lavender i Parvati, kiedy przyjdą do łóżek, pomyślą, że śpi, i zostawią ją w spokoju. Myślała, że chce, aby Ron i Lavender zerwali. Chciała, żeby zerwali. Ale nie w taki sposób.

Następnego ranka przynajmniej w pokoju wspólnym było cicho. Większość ludzi z Gryffindoru zaspała i wszyscy wyglądali na zmiętych. Wszyscy, oprócz Harry'ego. Hermiona nie miała okazji spytać go o jego nocną wyprawę do czasu lekcji zaklęć, ale wiedziała, że musiało pójść dobrze.

Rzucił _Muffliato_, jedno z zaklęć Księcia i zaczął opowiadać. To była rzeczywiście fascynująca historia. Zmiękczył Slughorna szansą zebrania jadu Aragoga_ (Sto galeonów za pół litra? Nic dziwnego, że Slughorn się do tego zapalił!)_, później przyglądał się, jak dwóch dorosłych pije, używając zaklęcia napełniającego, by ich szklanki cały czas były pełne. Po tym, jak Slughorn wypił tyle, że nawet Hagrid stoczył się pod stół _(Bogowie, jaką musi mieć mocną głowę, skoro wypił więcej niż półkrwi olbrzym!)_, wyciągnął z niego informację.

– Jesteś genialny! – powiedział Ron.

– Też tak myślę – zgodziła się Hermiona.

Ale to nie było wszystko. Potem poszedł pokazać wspomnienie Dumbledore'owi...

– O _której _godzinie? – zapiszczała Hermiona.

– Jakby się tym przejmował! – powiedział Ron. – Nie przejmował się, prawda?

– Jasne, że nie. Nie mógł się doczekać, żeby je zobaczyć.

– I? – Hermiona pochyliła się do przodu.

– Zobaczyliśmy, co tak naprawdę powiedział tamtej nocy Riddle'owi. Widzicie, zabijając kogoś, rozdziera się swoją duszę, a później zamyka się ją w przedmiocie – to jest horkruks – i wówczas nie można umrzeć. Nawet jeśli zniszczą twoje ciało, wciąż jesteś żywy... tak jakby żywy... Slughorn powiedział mu, że lepsza byłaby śmierć, ale jego to nie obchodziło...

Ronowi szczęka opadła, a oczy Hermiony niemal wyszły na wierzch.

– Voldemort zrobił horkruksa? – wydyszała. – Więc to w taki sposób udało mu się przeżyć.

– Nie jednego – powiedział Harry. – Siedem.

– Siedem? – złapała oddech.

– Siedem, wliczając siebie. A my już zniszczyliśmy dwa.

Ron zmarszczył brwi i wysunął do przodu dolną wargę.

– Zniszczyliśmy?

– Jego dziennik – ten, który miała Ginny... i pierścień Slytherina. Tego zniszczył Dumbledore. Powiedział, że niemal umarł robiąc to... była na nim klątwa... to właśnie ona okaleczyła jego rękę... a gdy dotarł z powrotem do szkoły, Snape – jego mina wyrażała zwątpienie – Snape go ocalił. A przynajmniej tak powiedział.

Hermiona otworzyła usta. Profesor Snape? Nie pani Pomfrey? Więc był również uzdrowicielem, tak jak mistrzem eliksirów i ekspertem od czarnej magii? Nigdy by nie zgadła. Nigdy nikogo nie leczył w klasie, zawsze wysyłał ich do skrzydła szpitalnego. Gdyby udało jej się kiedyś popatrzeć, jak leczy – albo przynajmniej porozmawiać z kimś, kto widział.

Roztargniona machnęła różdżką w stronę butelki z octem, zamieniając go w ciemnopurpurowe wino. Pachniało cudownie, jak czarne jagody, czekolada i coś jeszcze. Rzuciła zaklęcie, by sprawdzić szybko zanikające magiczne połączenie. Zawsze można zidentyfikować coś, co samemu się zaczarowało, jeśli zrobiło się to wystarczająco szybko – cóż, w każdym razie ona to potrafiła. Żadne z jej przyjaciół nie wiedziało jak. Mmm, Penfolds Grange z 1991 roku, to samo wino, które kuzyn jej taty przysłał z Australii w roku, w którym zaczęła naukę w Hogwarcie. Tata odłożył je, żeby wypić, jak ukończy szkołę.

– Dumbledore powiedział, że w pozostałej czwórce jest prawdopodobnie medalion Slytherina i jedna z czarek Hufflepuff – wyjaśnił Harry. – Nie znamy kolejnych dwóch, ale jednym jest prawdopodobnie Nagini a drugim coś, co należało do Gryffindora albo Ravenclaw.

– Nagini? Można użyć zwierzęcia jako horkruks? Dziwne! – powiedział Ron.

– I nie uwierzycie w to! – powiedział Harry triumfująco. – On ma mnie zabrać ze sobą, gdy będzie niszczył kolejnego!

Hermiona i Ron wytrzeszczyli oczy najpierw na siebie, a później na Harry'ego.

– Zabierze cię ze sobą? – zapytała Hermiona. – To takie niebezpieczne. Ostatnim razem prawie umarł.

Nie mogła przestać myśleć o tym, że profesor Snape byłby lepszym towarzyszem w przypadku, gdyby znowu coś poszło źle. Chyba że nie wiedział o horkruksach. Ale w takim razie, jak wyleczył dyrektora, jeśli nie wiedział, co go zraniło? Dumbledore nie mógłby zabrać ich obu – jeśli byłoby możliwe, by pracowali razem, nie musiałaby spędzić ostatnich czterech miesięcy ćwicząc, aby zostać łączącym ich ogniwem.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Powiedział, że zasłużyłem.

Wbrew sobie, jej spojrzenie złagodniało.

– Och Harry, oczywiście, że zasłużyłeś.

**CDN.**

* * *

Fragmenty rozmów pochodzą z_ Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi_, (rozdział 21. _Tajemny pokój _i rozdział 22. _Po pogrzebie_)

Wino Penfolds Grange Hermitage Magnum naprawdę istnieje.


	13. Krwawiąc

Dla **Milady**.

Za korektę dziękuję **Ewciavi**.

* * *

**Rozdział 13. Krwawiąc...**

Hermiona myła ręce w łazience położonej najbliżej biblioteki, gdy Jęcząca Marta wysunęła się z odpływu zlewu.

Ostatnie dwa tygodnie były naprawdę przygnębiające. Jej współlokatorki nadal się do niej nie odzywały, chyba że chciały wygłosić kolejny paskudny komentarz na temat zarozumiałych kanalii, kradnących cudzych chłopaków. Ron obrażał się za każdym razem, gdy poszła gdzieś bez niego, ale wciąż nie wspominał o byciu razem. Dean spędzał cały swój czas z Seamusem, chowając się po kątach i mamrocząc równie ponurym głosem o tym, że Ginny wyrzuciła go ze swego serca jak o tym, że usunięto go z drużyny (przez powrót Katie Bell). Ginny z determinacją ignorowała Deana i udawała, że nie zauważa tego, że Harry udaje, że nie zauważa jej. Więc oni również nie rozmawiali – chyba że o quidditchu.

Wszyscy w Gryfindorze rozmawiali o nadchodzącym meczu z Ravenclawem: jakiego wyniku potrzebowali, żeby zdobyć puchar albo zająć akceptowalne drugie miejsce, a w najgorszym wypadku uniknąć skrajnej porażki. Czasem była tak totalnie zrozpaczona, że musiała wymyślać jakąś wymówkę, żeby móc odejść i pobyć chwilę w samotności. Dziś, gdy Ron ze zdenerwowania znowu pobiegł zwymiotować, a Harry próbował mówić jej o quidditchu, stwierdziła, że musi skonsultować się z profesor Vector w sprawie pracy domowej, ale zamiast do gabinetu nauczycielki, czmychnęła do biblioteki, aby zażyć błogiej chwili odpoczynku. Podczas przekopywania się przez stare gazety pobrudziła ręce farbą drukarską, a nadszedł już prawie czas obiadu.

Marta parsknęła śmiechem.

– Nigdy nie zgadniesz! Nigdy nie zgadniesz! – powtarzał duch. – Harry Potter ma wielkie kłopoty!

– Co? Dlaczego? Co się stało?

Jęcząca Marta wystrzeliła pod sufit, zrobiła salto i wskoczyła na główkę do zlewu, przy którym stała Hermiona. Dziewczyna pośpiesznie odskoczyła do tyłu. W rurach coś zabulgotało i głowa ducha wysunęła z powrotem, pojawiając się tuż przed nią.

– Ooch, chciałabyś wiedzieć?

– Tak, chciałabym. Proszę, Marto. Harry jest moim przyjacielem.

– Powiedział mi, że może wróci i ze mną porozmawia, ale nigdy tego nie zrobił – duch pociągnął nosem, kiwając głową i machając warkoczami. Wyszła z odpływu i przysiadła nad kurkiem. – Nigdy nie wrócił. Nigdy nie wrócił. Okropny Harry Potter. Ale nie obchodzi mnie to. W tym roku mam tego miłego jasnowłosego chłopca, by z nim porozmawiać. Tego, którego Harry Potter – położyła dłonie na biodrach i uniosła podbródek – próbował zamordować.

– Harry nie próbowałby nikogo zamordować!

– Zrobił więcej, niż tylko próbował! Wszedł do środka i zaczęli walczyć, a wtedy Harry Potter – wypluła jego imię i ciągnęła przemądrzale – krzyknął jakieś zaklęcie, którego nigdy nie słyszałam, i mój biedny jasnowłosy chłopiec zaczął krwawić.

Hermiona cofnęła się, łapiąc oddech. – Nie! Nie mógł!

– A jednak zrobił to! I przez chwilę myślałam, że będę miała miłego jasnowłosego ukochanego, żeby dotrzymywał mi towarzystwa przez wieczność – jest tak przystojny, gdy cały nie krwawi – i byłam szczęśliwa. Ale wtedy... – wysunęła dolną wargę w grymasie niezadowolenia i przeleciała dookoła pomieszczenia.

– Co wtedy?

– Przyszedł profesor Snape, wyleczył go i zabrał ze sobą. – Marta znowu popłynęła w dół rury, a jej głos odbijał się słabym echem. – Ooch, Harry Potter ma duże, duże kłopoty.

Hermiona wybiegła z łazienki z mokrymi rękami i zatrzymała się na korytarzu, zastanawiając się, gdzie znajdzie swojego przyjaciela. Skoro to profesor Snape go złapał – blondyn musiał być Malfoyem – czy Harry zostanie wyrzucony? Ale oni nie mogli, prawda? Nie, gdy był jedynym, który... Och, mówiła mu, żeby zapomniał o Malfoyu, mówiła mu!

Wzięła głęboki oddech. Nie poszedłby na dół, na obiad. Prawdopodobnie był albo w wieży Gryffindoru, albo w gabinecie nauczyciela. Z opowieści Marty nie wynikało, że został ranny, więc nie mógłby być w skrzydle szpitalnym. Poza tym, nie chciała wpaść na...

Skręcając w pośpiechu za róg prawie wpadła na tę osobę, której próbowała uniknąć. Silne ręce przytrzymały ją wystarczająco długo, by złapała równowagę, zanim puściły jej ramiona.

– Dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru za bieganie po korytarzach.

Spojrzała do góry w czarne oczy i powstrzymała grymas. Zaschło jej w ustach.

– Przepraszam, profesorze. Ja... ja słyszałam...

– O próbie popełnienia morderstwa podjętej przez twojego przyjaciela? Być może wiedziałaś wcześniej o jego zgłębianiu czarnej magii? Może pomogło mu coś, co pożyczyłaś z działu zakazanego?

Przełknęła ślinę i przygryzła wargę. To było dla niego takie typowe – znajdowanie sposobów, by ją obwinić, bez względu na to, czy wierzył w swoje oskarżenia, czy nie, ale...

– N...nie, proszę pana. – _Wie pan o wszystkim, co w tym roku wypożyczyłam z działu zakazanego._

_Tak? Więc może coś, co kupiłaś na ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu?_

_Skąd pan wie... To nie fair, pan grzebał w moich tajemnicach!_

_A ty okazujesz się bardzo słabą uczennicą. Jak zachowasz moje tajemnice, skoro nie potrafisz ustrzec nawet własnych?_

Zwęził oczy, kontynuując na głos. – Na szczęście dla waszej dwójki, Draco przeżyje. Może nawet uda mu się uniknąć trwałych urazów, jeśli będzie miał wystarczająco dużo szczęścia...

_Draco? Kogo obchodzi Draco-przeklęty-Malfoy? Co z Harrym?_

Wąskie usta wykrzywiły się, odsłaniając nierówne żółte zęby. Hermiona przestraszyła się nie na żarty. Nie chciała tego pomyśleć tak, by usłyszał. _Idiotka_, powiedziała do siebie.

_Nie chciałam... To znaczy... Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam..._

– Pięćdziesiąt punktów od Gryffindoru za niesprowokowany atak na nauczyciela. Następnym razem postaram się, abyś przez resztę semestru odrabiała sobotnie szlabany razem z panem Potterem.

Odszedł, wypełniony gniewem, a Hermiona patrzyła na niego, nerwowo przygryzając wargę. Tylko szlabany? To była bardzo łagodna kara za to, że kogoś niemalże się zabiło, zwłaszcza _tego_ kogoś. Nawet jeśli oznaczało to, że Harry przegapi ten przeklęty mecz quidditcha, o którym wciąż gadał. Czyżby McGonagall albo Dumbledore ponownie przeważyli nad Snape'em, tak jak w drugiej klasie?

– To było ostre – powiedział ze współczuciem Puchon, który wszystko widział. – Sześćdziesiąt punktów tylko dlatego, że się śpieszyłaś? Co go ugryzło?

– To, co zwykle – powiedziała Hermiona, próbując zignorować stłumione poczucie winy. Ruszyła w kierunku Wielkiej Sali, tym razem trochę wolniej. Dałby jej znać, gdyby Harry był ranny, tak jak to zrobił, gdy otruto Rona. – Nigdy nie lubił Gryfonów.

Ale lubił Malfoya. To było oczywiste już od ich pierwszej lekcji. I to bardzo, bo nie ryzykowałby własnym życiem składając wieczystą przysięgę, by go chronić. A Malfoy mu powiedział, żeby ją złamał. Chłopca, dla którego ryzykował życie, nie obchodziło to, czy on umrze.

A może wcale nie chodziło o Malfoya. Jego mama musiała być w szkole ze Snape'em, prawda? A Narcyza była bardzo ładna, nawet jeśli była tak nadęta jak balon. Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. Po prostu zawsze zakładała, że Snape jest typem nieszczęśliwej zrzędy, która nie chce w swoim życiu przyjaciół czy rodziny. Ale może było odwrotnie. Może był nieszczęśliwą zrzędą, bo nie mógł ich mieć. Ponieważ, jeśli kiedykolwiek był ktoś, kogo lubił, mówiąc o tym, ryzykowałby jego życiem.

Zgarbiła się, wlokąc się dalej, a w gardle czuła palący ból. Profesor Snape nie chciał jej współczucia. Nienawidziłby go.

W jakiś sposób „straszna rzecz" Snape'a była połączona z tajemniczym „zadaniem" Malfoya. Tego była pewna. Jeśli będzie wiedziała jedno, będzie mogła wydedukować drugie. Jeśli Harry miał rację – Harry nigdy nie miał racji – to Malfoy krył się za rzuceniem klątwy na Katie i otruciem Rona. W takim razie próbował kogoś zabić. Zatrute wino było w posiadaniu Slughorna, ale było przeznaczone dla Dumbledore'a. To była pomyłka, którą Malfoy mógł popełnić – prawdopodobnie nie znał Slughorna wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, że nie trafi do adresata. Ale nawet on musiał wiedzieć, że bardzo prawdopodobne jest, że Slughorn uznałby podarunek w postaci naszyjnika za tak atrakcyjny, że przed dotknięciem go zapomniałby o sprawdzeniu, czy nie jest przeklęty. Każdy, kto choć trochę znał Dumbledore'a wiedziałby, że zamiast tego trzeba by mu wysłać przeklęte cytrynowe dropsy.

To po prostu nie miało sensu. Najprawdopodobniej Malfoy nie miał jednak nic wspólnego z żadną z tych prób. Jedyne, co wiedzieli na pewno o jego planach, to że chciał się dowiedzieć, jak coś naprawić. I że taki sam przedmiot znajdował się w sklepie Borgina, któremu nie pozwolił nikomu go sprzedać. I cokolwiek to było – przypuszczalnie rzecz, nad którą pracował w Pokoju Życzeń – najwyraźniej jeszcze tego nie naprawił.

Wzdrygnęła się i zauważyła, że jest w Wielkiej Sali. Równie dobrze może zjeść, choć nie była ani trochę bardziej głodna.

– Hermiona będzie wiedziała – powiedział Neville do Colina, gdy usiadła. Odwrócił się do niej. – Wszyscy mówią, że widziano, jak Harry biega po korytarzach przemoczony i zakrwawiony. Co się stało? Czy nic mu nie jest?

– Nie wiem, nie było mnie tam. – Obojętnie przebiegła wzrokiem po stole i nałożyła sobie na talerz jeden ugotowany ziemniak i łyżkę groszku.

Neville patrzył na nią z powątpiewaniem.

– Nie wyglądasz na szczególnie zmartwioną.

Westchnęła i spojrzała na swój talerz, krojąc ziemniaka widelcem w małe kawałeczki.

– To nie była jego krew. A przynajmniej tak twierdziła Jęcząca Marta. Pobił się z Malfoyem w jej łazience.

W tym momencie Pansy wpadła do pomieszczenia.

– To znowu Potter! – krzyknęła, gdy dotarła do stołu Ślizgonów. – Zawsze rzuca klątwy na Draco, a tym razem próbował go zabić!

Hermiona wzdrygnęła się, gdy Ślizgoni zaczęli syczeć i gwizdać. Z drugiej strony, po co jeść, jeśli nie jest się głodnym? Odsunęła swój talerz i wstała. Jeśli miała o tym wszystkim usłyszeć, wolała usłyszeć to bezpośrednio od Harry'ego – i raczej gdy ma jeszcze w sobie na tyle dużo cierpliwości, by na niego nie nawrzeszczeć.

Wyglądało na to, że nie była jedyną osobą, która była tak wściekła, że mogłaby to zrobić. Gdy dotarła do pokoju wspólnego, McGonagall kończyła coś, co najwyraźniej było solidną reprymendą. Harry był mokry, blady i jakby mniejszy niż zwykle, ale przynajmniej już nie był pokryty krwią Malfoya.

Ron już tam był, a Ginny dotarła chwilę później, gdy Harry zaczął wyjaśniać. Znalazł płaczącego Malfoya i zamiast wykazać się taktem i wyjść, gapił się na niego, dopóki tamten się nie obrócił i nie zauważył, że jest obserwowany. Oczywiście od razu zaczęli pojedynek i Harry w porę użył zaklęcia, którego nauczył się ze swojej książki do eliksirów, by powstrzymać _Cruciatusa_.

Mówiła mu, że coś było nie tak z tym całym Księciem i że nie powinien ufać wszystkiemu, co przeczytał! Mówiła mu! Ale nigdy jej nie słuchał. Planował wrócić i zabrać książkę z Pokoju Życzeń, gdy tylko Snape przestanie go obserwować. Właściwie planował, że nauczy się z niej kolejnych zaklęć i ponownie jej zaufa.

Próbowała sprawić, by zrozumiał, że to zły pomysł. Jeśli nie martwił się niebezpieczeństwem albo tym, że przypadkiem niemal kogoś zamordował – nawet jeśli był to ktoś taki jak Malfoy, którego tak bardzo nienawidził – to niech przynajmniej uświadomi sobie, że ta książka już wpakowała go w duże kłopoty. Przecież był tak bardzo zaaferowany nadchodzącym meczem quidditcha. Czy zupełnie nie obchodziło go, że postępując według książkowych sugestii, zawiódł siebie, swoją drużynę i swój dom?

Ostatnią rzeczą, na którą miała ochotę tego wieczora była kolejna lekcja ze Snape'em. Już odebrał jej dzisiaj sześćdziesiąt punktów i, znając go, planował powiększyć tę stratę do sześciuset. Ale to nie punktami się przejmowała. Wiedziała, że był w paskudnym nastroju i, biorąc pod uwagę to, co mu powiedziała wcześniej w myślach, nie mogła go winić.

– Przepraszam profesorze. Naprawdę jest mi przykro. – Malfoy jest dupkiem, ale nie powinna była afiszować się ze swoją niechęcią przed jedną z niewielu osób w szkole, które rzeczywiście go lubiły. Poza tym, tak naprawdę nie chciała, by był ranny… choć wieczność z Martą wydawała się odpowiednim losem.

Nie spojrzał z nad swojego sprawdzania.

– W kontaktach ze mną staraj się nie pozwalać sobie na uleganie swojej skłonności do mijania się z prawdą, panno Granger. Znam cię zbyt dobrze, by się na to nabrać – powiedział jej.

– Nie jestem kłamcą!

– Nie jesteś? Czasem wydaje mi się, że gdybyś nie urodziła się w rodzinie mugoli, zostałabyś przydzielona do Slytherinu.

Wpatrywała się w podłogę, przygryzając wargę. Skąd on wiedział? Raz nawet skłamała chłopcom, mówiąc, że Tiara rozważała umieszczenie jej w Ravenclawie. Ale dla niej wiedza była środkiem do celu, a nie celem samym w sobie

Wstyd zmusił ją do ataku.

– Twierdzi pan, że wszyscy Ślizgoni są kłamcami?

Jego spojrzenie sprawiło, że natychmiast pożałowała tej prowokacji. Jego usta były ściągnięte i wykrzywione w uśmieszku, gdy myślał o karze gorszej, niż złość. Nic nie boli bardziej, niż prawda.

– Mówię, że jesteś sprytna i ambitna, i że znasz wartość dobrego kłamstwa, czyli wypowiedzianego odpowiedniej osobie w odpowiednim czasie. To znaczy komuś, kogo jesteś w stanie zwieść. Kłamanie profesor McGonagall albo...

Szybko uniosła głowę.

– Nigdy nie skłamałam profesor McGonagall!

– Jeśli mam wyliczyć wszystkie twoje kłamstwa z ostatnich sześciu lat, spędzimy tu dużo czasu – powiedział zajadle. – Troll w łazience?

– Och. – Nie myślała, że o tym wie.

– Jak mówiłem, kłamanie profesor McGonagall czy Umbridge służy celowi. Kłamanie komuś, kto wie, kiedy to robisz – nie.

Oczy ją szczypały, zacisnęła dłonie.

– Ale ty wiesz wszystko o kłamstwie, prawda?

Spojrzał się na nią przeciągle tym swoim mrocznym wzrokiem.

– Nie będę tolerował takiego tonu, panno Granger.

Pochyliła się do przodu unosząc podbródek.

– Przepraszam, chciałam powiedzieć, że wie pan wszystko o kłamstwie, _proszę pana_.

Jednym palącym spojrzeniem pozbawił ją całego uporu, który wcześniej był widoczny w jej oczach. Wiercąc się na krześle, opuściła głowę i spojrzała w inną stronę.

– Naturalnie – zgodził się. – Oszukiwanie na różne sposoby jest dla szpiegów chlebem powszednim.

To próżne wyznanie sprawiło, że uśpione wątpliwości znów się obudziły. Na ich pierwszej lekcji powiedział jej, że przekonał obu, Voldemorta i Dumbledore'a, że jest po ich stronie i że oszukuje tego drugiego. Czy to był wielki podstęp? Skąd ona _wiedziała_, po której on jest stronie?

Zaczęła rozważać dowody. Te lekcje były pomysłem dyrektora. Mówił o robieniu awaryjnych planów na przyszłość i powiedział jej, że Snape poświęciłby się w każdy sposób, by wesprzeć ich sprawę, oraz że czasem musiał robić straszne rzeczy. I zaznaczył, że ufa Snape'owi całkowicie. Powtórzył to Harry'emu po tym, jak ten podsłuchał, że Snape oferuje Malfoyowi pomoc w jego „zadaniu". Najwyraźniej Dumbledore wiedział o planach Snape'a i popierał je.

Ale Snape wiedział wszystko o kłamstwie. Kłamstwie i wszelkiego rodzaju oszustwach. Co, jeśli powiedział Dumbledore'owi, żeby spodziewał się jednej rzeczy, a w rzeczywistości planował inną? Coś gorszego. Coś, czego Dumbledore by nie zaaprobował? Coś, co zdradziłoby ich wszystkich?

– Problem z kłamstwem polega na tym, że ludzie uczą się, że nie można ci ufać – powiedziała ostrożnie.

– Rzeczywiście. Nikt, oprócz moich dwóch panów, mi nie ufa. A przynajmniej jeden z nich jest w błędzie.

– Ale Dumbledore chce, żebym panu ufała.

Wskazał na nią swoim piórem.

– Jeśli pytasz mnie, skąd masz wiedzieć, czy mi ufać, to powiedziałem ci już na początku, że musisz sama zdecydować. Oboje wiemy, że on czasem za bardzo ufa nieodpowiednim ludziom.

– Ale żaden z nich nie potrafi przeinaczać prawdy tak, jak pan. Musi mieć bardzo dobry powód, żeby panu ufać, albo nie byłby co do tego taki stanowczy. To nie może być _Veritaserum_, ponieważ może je pan oszukać, ani Legilimencja, ponieważ jest pan zbyt dobry w Oklumencji, czy _Imperius_, ponieważ jest to zaklęcie niewybaczalne, a on by go nie użył.

Snape pokiwał głową, odsuwając sprawdzony pergamin, ale nie biorąc następnego.

– W takim razie co? – kontynuowała. – Wieczysta przysięga?

Wpatrywał się w nią przez, jak się zdawało, bardzo długi czas, palcem obrysowując swoje zaciśnięte, wąskie usta.

– Wspólna historia – powiedział w końcu. – Sekrety, które zachowywałem, konsekwencje wyborów, przed jakimi stawałem, nawet kłamstwa, które mówiłem w jego imieniu, podczas gdy prawda dałaby mi więcej. I tylko tyle ci powiem.

Poderwała głowę by wpatrywać się w niego zwężonymi oczami.

– Wspólna historia? Myślałam, że będzie coś więcej.

Obrócił pióro, jakby je sprawdzał, a jego przysłonięta włosami twarz była poważna. .

Wzruszył ramionami i odparł – Czego więcej potrzeba? Dlaczego ufasz swoim przyjaciołom, a oni ufają tobie? Ponieważ zostaliście wykuci w jednym ogniu. Znacie swoje mocne strony i słabości, tak jak ja i on znamy swoje. Nawet pomyłki wzmacniają więzy, jeśli stawiasz im czoła, zamiast się przed nimi chować.

Myślała, że wie, o co mu chodzi.

– To znaczy, że bylibyśmy silniejsi, jeśli stawilibyśmy czoła naszej odpowiedzialności za śmierć Syriusza?

Zmarszczył brwi i ściągnął usta, patrząc na pióro, jakby było oskarżycielskim szkieletem. Zdziwiona, przeczekała długą ciszę. Potrząsnął głową.

– Czy tylko to widzisz? Samobójczą śmierć jednego człowieka? Ilu niewinnych zginęło, od kiedy złamaliście pat i zachęciliście tym Czarnego Pana do działania z większym rozmachem?

– Nie rozumiem pana. – Ale rozumiała. Zabójstwa nie zaczęły się, zanim ich mała wycieczka do Ministerstwa nie zmusiła Knota do przyznania, że Voldemort powrócił. Opadła na krzesło i schowała twarz w dłoniach. – Pan uważa, że to przez nas? Most Brockdale, Amelia Bones, Florean Fortescue, Ollivander, wszyscy? – wyszeptała zrozpaczona.

– A myślisz, że to przez was? – zapytał.

Emmelina Vance, matka Hanny Abbot, Puckle'owie... Oktawiusz Pepper, mały Damian Montgomery... Wyczarowała wiadro w samą porę i zagłuszyła wstrząs umysłu wstrząsem swojego żołądka.

Gdy wreszcie uniosła głowę, przy swojej ręce znalazła fiolkę i chusteczkę.

– Za dużo Eliksiru Bezsennego Snu? – zapytał Snape, gdy wycierała twarz. – Wypij to.

Ostrożnie uniosła fiolkę, oczekując, że eliksir wznowi mdłości, ale nie miał żadnego smaku. Wypiła go z wdzięcznością, po czym wytarła oczy.

– Panno Granger, ty ich nie zabiłaś. – Jego głos brzmiał niemal delikatnie, ale knykcie miał białe, a ramiona sztywne. – Zrobili to śmierciożercy. Nie jesteś odpowiedzialna za wybory innych ludzi. Tylko za własne.

Gorzki grymas na jego ustach powiedział jej, że teraz myślał o swoich własnych wyborach. Wyborach, które okazały się złe. To jednak nie przyniosło jej ulgi.

– Gdyby nie my, większość tych ludzi wciąż by żyła.

– Być może. A może, gdybyście nie zakończyli tego zastoju, wróg miałby czas urosnąć w siłę tak, że w końcu zginęłyby tysiące, podczas gdy Ministerstwo nawet by się nie obudziło. Nie wiemy tego. To jest wojna. Ludzie umierają i nie zawsze możemy ich ocalić.

Pociągnęła nosem, wykręciła ręce i przełknęła ślinę. – Byliśmy tacy głupi.

– Tak, byliście. Ale żadne z was nie jest mordercą. Nawet Potter.

**CDN.**Akcja rozgrywa się podczas rozdziału 24. _Sectumsempra._

* * *

Wszystkie ofiary (oprócz rodziny Puckle) są kanoniczne.


	14. Cokolwiek się stanie

Dla **Milady.**

Za korektę dziękuję **Ewciavi**.

**

* * *

Rozdział 14. Cokolwiek się stanie**

Nikt nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Choć w meczu zagrał rezerwowy szukający i ścigający, Gryffindorowi mimo wszystko udało się pokonać Ravenclaw i uzyskać tak dużą przewagę, że zdobyli puchar. Hermiona spoglądała na drzwi, podczas gdy na przyjęciu w pokoju wspólnym robiło się coraz głośniej. Ciekawe, jak poszedł Harry'emu szlaban z profesorem Snape'em.

Gdy wreszcie wślizgnął się do środka, wszyscy odwrócili się, by na niego spojrzeć. Ron triumfująco wykrzyczał wynik, wymachując pucharem quidditcha. Harry stał wyprostowany, wpatrując się z otwartymi ustami w zbliżającą się do niego szczupłą rudowłosą postać. Moment później Ginny była już w jego ramionach i zaczęli się całować. I całować. I wciąż całować. _W końcu!_ Czekanie, aż wreszcie zrozumieją swoje uczucia, było nieznośne. Gdy wymknęli się z pomieszczenia, Hermiona pomyślała z nadzieją, że może Ron się zainspiruje, by spróbować tej samej sztuczki z nią.

Uśmiechnięta przepchnęła się do niego przez tłum, ale jeśli radość zmniejszyła zahamowania Harry'ego, nie zadziałała taką samą magią na Rona. Może gdyby zaczekała, aż odstawi puchar i jego ręce będą wolne – ale on trzymał go przez całe popołudnie.

– Nie spodziewałam się tego, a ty? – zapytała. A w każdym razie nie dzisiaj.

Ukochana piegowata twarz Rona wykrzywiła się w grymasie.

– W sumie lepiej, że to Harry, a nie ktoś inny – westchnął.

Upłynęło sporo czasu, zanim Harry wrócił. Był tak szczęśliwy z powodu Ginny, że niemal bez krzywienia się opisywał swoje niekończące się, wypełnione kurzem popołudnie, gdy martwił się o mecz quidditcha. Pod nadzorem Snape'a sortował i przepisywał stare karty, na których Filch wyszczególniał kary. I, co było dla niego typowe, dał Harry'emu te dotyczące przewinień Huncwotów, wypominając przy tym kłopoty, jakie jego ojciec i chrzestny sprawiali w latach szkolnych. Zdaniem Hermiony był to najlepszy dowód na to, że Harry jest dla niego tylko kopią swego ojca

Gdyby tylko ośmieliła się powiedzieć Snape'owi, że jego zachowanie było dowodem na coś zupełnie odwrotnego. Nigdy nie dał takiego szlabanu bliźniakom Weasley – a z tego, co słyszała, w obecnych czasach to oni byli następcami Huncwotów – ponieważ nie uznaliby tego za karę, ale potraktowali jako zachętę do rywalizacji, wyzwanie by przerosnąć swoich poprzedników. _Choć z pewnością to zeszłoroczne bagno musiało pobić każdy inny kawał z ostatniego tysiąclecia_. Z pewnością to porównanie by ich nie zmartwiło.

Ale zmartwiło Harry'ego. Wiedziała to, ponieważ nie chciał nic powiedzieć, gdy Ron, ciekaw wyczynów ludzi, których jego bracia uważali za bohaterów, zapytał o szczegóły. Harry nigdy nie chciał mówić o rzeczach, które go martwiły. Przynajmniej miał Ginny. Za każdym razem, gdy marszczył brwi ze zmartwienia, zmarszczki znikały, gdy tylko zobaczył uśmiechającą się Ginny.

Po tym wydarzeniu ich czwórka spędzała ze sobą bardzo dużo czasu. Może, choć Hermiona wątpiła w to, dlatego Ron nigdy nie zrobił ku niej kolejnego kroku. Harry i Ginny wystarczali sami sobie. Nie byłoby dla Rona problemem znalezienie jej w odosobnieniu, gdyby tylko chciał – kilka razy próbowała to tak wykombinować – ale zdawał się mieć ochotę tylko na przyjaźń. Może to było wszystko, co mogło zajść między nimi. Powiedziała to Ginny pewnego gorącego popołudnia, gdy Harry harował w gabinecie Snape'a, a Ron grał w środku w karty z Deanem i Seamusem.

– Tu bardziej chodzi o mnie, niż o ciebie – powiedziała Ginny szurając palcem stopy po ziemi. – Ron musi kiedyś dorosnąć i sięgnąć po to, czego chce. I, zanim zrobisz się tym wszystkim zdołowana, tym czymś jesteś ty. Ale wszyscy wiemy, że Harry zamierza odejść, by walczyć z Voldemortem. I może pozwoli waszej dwójce iść ze sobą, ale nie mnie.

Wyrwała z ziemi kilka długich źdźbeł trawy i wściekle rozrywała je na kawałki.

– Wiesz, że to prawda – dodała, zanim Hermiona zdołała skłamać, by dodać jej otuchy. – Nie mówi mi o swoich planach, ale mówi tobie i Ronowi. I bardzo szybko, nawet prawdopodobnie przed końcem tego roku szkolnego, zdecyduje, że musi zerwać, by mnie chronić. Jakbym wciąż była tym głupim małym dzieckiem, które wyjawiało swoje tajemnice nawiedzonemu pamiętnikowi.

Hermiona nie mogła z tym polemizować. Z przymkniętymi oczami przygryzała wargę.

– Kocha cię – odparła.

– Tak, ale wciąż jestem dla niego małą siostrą Rona. Wiem, że to dlatego tak długo zajęło mu wyznanie mi czegokolwiek, po tym jak rzuciłam Deana. Zastanawiał się, czy to spodoba się Ronowi. I czasem jestem ciekawa, czy w ogóle by mnie pragnął, jeśli widziałby mnie jako silną i kompetentną czarownicę. Czy to tylko to jego całe „ratowanie innych".

– W tym jest coś więcej – powiedziała Hermiona.

Knykcie Ginny były białe.

– Och tak. Jestem Weasleyówną. On zawsze pragnął rodziny i ze mną ją dostaje.

Hermiona pokręciła głową.

– I tak jest częścią twojej rodziny.

– Dokładnie. To wszystko jest takie wygodne.

Hermiona wpatrywała się w pełną buntu twarz przyjaciółki.

– Jeśli to właśnie czujesz, to dlaczego go pragniesz? – zapytała.

– Jak mogę to powstrzymać? – Zakręciła nierozerwane źdźbło trawy w pierścionek wokół swojego palca i przyglądała się mu z przymkniętymi powiekami. Westchnęła i pozwoliła mu upaść na ziemię. – Dlaczego pragniesz Rona? Wiesz, że on jest totalnym dupkiem.

– Nie totalnym...

Ginny prychnęła.

– Jest. Wiesz o tym doskonale. – Skrzywiła się. – I dlatego to jest takie trudne. Właśnie gdy wreszcie zaczęliśmy ze sobą chodzić, Harry dostał te wszystkie szlabany z przeklętym Snape'em! Dlaczego nie mógł się zatrzymać na jednym, tak jak wtedy, gdy ukradli samochód taty? Czy opuszczenie meczu nie było wystarczającą karą?

Hermiona skamieniała. Wystarczająca kara? Za niemal udaną próbę zabicia kogoś? Gdyby Snape nie przyszedł w porę, Harry mógłby być teraz w Azkabanie.

– On prawie zabił Malfoya – powiedziała. Nie żeby Ginny się przejmowała. Jej rodzina zawsze nienawidziła Malfoyów, a po tej całej sprawie z pamiętnikiem mieli ku temu jeszcze więcej powodów.

– To by było chwalebne. Malfoy jest dokładnie taki sam, jak jego ojciec, a na co komu którykolwiek z nich?

– Ginny! On go omal nie zabił!

Jej przyjaciółka uniosła ramię w obronnym geście.

– Taa, więc? Musi zabić Voldemorta, prawda? Kogo obchodzi, ilu śmierciożerców zabije po drodze? To pewnie jest dobry trening.

Hermiona złapała oddech. Wszyscy myśleli o tym aspekcie – jak mogliby nie myśleć? – ale żadne z nich właściwie nie powiedziało tego wcześniej na głos.

– Malfoy nie jest śmierciożercą. A przynajmniej nie wiemy tego na pewno. Nie wydaje mi się, by Harry chciał kiedykolwiek zabić kogoś bez konieczności. – W każdym razie miała taką nadzieję.

Ale skąd możesz wiedzieć, czy było to konieczne? We Wrzeszczącej Chacie Harry ocalił życie Glizdogona, a ten uciekł prosto do Voldemorta i wskrzesił go. Cedrik, Syriusz i wielu innych wciąż by żyło, gdyby nie litość Harry'ego. Czy to było złe?

– _Nie jesteś odpowiedzialna za wybory innych ludzi – powiedział Snape. – Tylko za własne... Ludzie umierają i nie zawsze możemy ich ocalić._

Co by wybrał Dumbledore? Nie mogła uwierzyć, że chciałby, aby Harry stał się bezduszny. Nie po tym, jak wychwalał jego czyste serce i zdolność do kochania. Z pewnością „moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna" nie będzie jedynie skuteczniejszą wersją zaklęcia zabijającego! Nie była pewna, czy to w ogóle będzie dotyczyło zabijania. Przepowiednia właściwie nie mówiła „zabije"; mówiła „pokona" i „jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego". Może po tym, jak Harry zniszczy wszystkie horkruksy, Voldemort po prostu rozsypie się w popiół, gdy ten go dotknie? To brzmiało głupio, ale w końcu coś bardzo podobnego stało się z Quirrellem.

Być może właśnie z powodu szlabanu Harry'ego, pod koniec kolejnej sesji treningowej konfrontacja we Wrzeszczącej Chacie wciąż chodziła jej po głowie. Nie mogła żałować ocalenia Syriusza, a nawet rzucenia na profesora Snape'a klątwy, ale nie oznaczało to, że tamtej nocy nie zdarzyły się inne rzeczy, których można by żałować. Pomogła pozbawić swojego nauczyciela czegoś, co nie przyniosło by nikomu żadnej szkody, a dało by mu jedyną, jaką kiedykolwiek otrzymał, szansę na uznanie. Teraz czuła się za to podwójnie odpowiedzialna, ponieważ wiedziała, że nigdy nie dostanie kolejnej.

– Przykro mi z powodu pana Orderu Merlina sprzed trzech lat, profesorze. To była nasza wina, że go pan nie dostał i to nie było uczciwe.

Nawet nie spojrzał znad wypracowania, ale widziała, jak szybko zamaskowany spazm irytacji przebiegł mu po twarzy.

– Życie nie jest uczciwe, panno Granger. Musiała się pani już o tym przekonać – powiedział spokojnie.

– Ale pan na niego zasłużył! To było odważne, że przyszedł pan nas uratować. – Bardziej niż odważne, rozważając, jak musiało mu to przypominać o kawale, który mógł go zabić ponad dwadzieścia lat wcześniej. To było heroiczne. Nie śmiała mu jednak powiedzieć, że tak myślała.

– Odwaga! – prychnął. – Odwaga jest jedynie głupotą o ładniejszej nazwie.

– To było odważne! A pan zasłużył na medal! Złapał pan Syriusza bez niczyjej pomocy i oddał pod ich nadzór. To nie była pana wina, że im uciekł.

Spojrzał się na nią pochmurnym wzrokiem.

– Musisz mnie teraz tym zanudzać? To było lata temu. Było i minęło.

Było i minęło, ale nie zostało zapomniane. I nigdy nie zostało wybaczone, tego była pewna. On nie był osobą, która łatwo wybacza. Może to dlatego nie mogła zostawić tego w spokoju.

– Ale pan wciąż na niego zasługuje! Cały czas ryzykuje pan dla nas życie i nigdy nie dostał pan za to nic, oprócz uderzenia w twarz – narzekała.

– Albo potrójnego zaklęcia, które mnie ogłuszyło? – zasugerował gorzko. – Zostaw to. To bez znaczenia. Gdybym go dostał, zdarliby go ze mnie, gdy... – Mocno zacisnął usta i spojrzał na nią.

– Będę dla pana zeznawać – obiecała, a słowa w pośpiechu płynęły z jej ust. – Powiem im...

– Nie zrobisz niczego takiego. Nie, dopóki wojna się nie skończy. To dwuznaczność mojej sytuacji pozwala mi szpiegować. Utrzymuje mnie przy życiu, bym wykonywał swoją pracę... i pozwala mi, przynajmniej teoretycznie, pozostawać na wolności.

Ścisnęło ją w gardle. Z trudem przełknęła ślinę.

– Ale... Ale jeśli Ministerstwo pomyśli, że pan nas zdradził, będą mogli pana skazać na Pocałunek. – Wzięła głęboki oddech i kontynuowała w myślach. Łatwiej jej było powiedzieć takie rzeczy w głowie. Mogła udawać, że mówi do siebie, nawet jeśli wiedziała, że on słucha i odpowiada.

_Czy dyrektor pana ocali? Nie ocalił Syriusza!_ Dwanaście lat w Azkabanie bez procesu, choć dyrektor był głową Wizengamotu! I nie mogła zapomnieć, jak profesor Dumbledore kosztem Snape'a ocalił tamtej nocy Remusa.. Gdyby dyrektor nie rzucił podejrzeń na zeznania Snape'a – doprowadzając tym do utraty jego nagrody – Ministerstwo aresztowałoby wilkołaka jako wspólnika.

Jeden kącik jego ust wykrzywił się w drwinie, ale nie odpowiedział. Spróbowała ponownie.

_Co dobrego może pan zrobić, jeśli będzie pan martwy?_

_Jeśli zeznasz, również będę martwy. Myślisz, że Czarny Pan pozwoliłby mi żyć dłużej niż zajęłoby wyciągnięcie ze mnie na torturach wszystkich sekretów Zakonu?_ – Patrzył na nią zwężonymi oczami, dopóki nie opuściła wzroku. To była czcza gadanina, że nie może wpaść w łapy Voldemorta, skoro oboje wiedzieli, że Ministerstwo było wypełnione jego szpiegami. – _Ocal moją reputację później, jeśli czujesz taką potrzebę. Wtedy nie wyrządzi to żadnej krzywdy._

Poczuła się bardzo mała i było jej zimno. Patrzyła, jak jego pióro szybko i bezlitośnie porusza się nad pracą jakiegoś niefortunnego ucznia. Nie mogła tego tak zostawić.

_Jaki sens będzie miało ocalenie pana reputacji, jeśli zniszczą pańską duszę?_

_Pozwolę, żebyś sama to wymyśliła. Myślisz, że w takiej sytuacji wciąż będziesz chciała oczyszczać moje imię?_

_Oczywiście!_

Uniósł brew.

_Och._ Jak on mógł to zawsze robić? Pokazywać jej różnicę między tym, co wydawało jej się, że myśli, a tym, co myślała w rzeczywistości. A jednak nie była gotowa na porzucenie tematu. _Ale pana dusza!_

_To jedyna droga wyjścia z tego niekończącego się koła. A czego nie ma, nie może cierpieć._

Chciała nim potrząsnąć, ale się nie ośmieliła.

_Jak może to pana nie obchodzić? To musi pana obchodzić!_

_Jego oczy były przymknięte. Dłoń zatrzymała się na papierze, a pod jego piórem utworzyła się plama atramentu podobna do śladu krwi. _

_Wszystko, co będzie konieczne. Słyszałaś Tiarę Przydziału: „Nie bacząc na środki __pragną osiągnąć swe cele"._

To była jej pierwsza klasa. Pomyślała, że zabrzmiało to paskudnie, więc błagała Tiarę o Gryffindor. Teraz to zabolało.

* * *

Maj przemienił się w czerwiec. Ron wciąż nic nie mówił o uczuciach, a Ginny uczyła się do swoich sumów. Gdy siedziała sama w bibliotece po tym, jak Harry odszedł obrażony za oskarżenie, że odciągał Ginny od jej powtórek, Hermiona dokonała wreszcie długo oczekiwanego odkrycia.

Dała sobie spokój z książkami i metodycznie przeglądała stare „Proroki". I tam właśnie była! Chuda, zgarbiona, ciemnowłosa, kapitan gargulkowej drużyny Hogwartu z 1947 roku, Eileen Prince! „Książę" w odpowiednim przedziale wiekowym, by korzystać z tej książki do eliksirów. I była dziewczyną._ Ha, Harry, mówiłam ci!_

Jej palce automatycznie podążyły do krawędzi papieru, by wyrwać kartkę, ale zatrzymała się. W zamian za swoją przepustkę do działu zakazanego obiecała Snape'owi, że nie zniszczy już żadnej książki. Zaraz! On powiedział _książki._ To nie była książka, to była gazeta. I nie mógł, chcąc osłabić jej zapał, narzekać na to, że naciągnęła zasady. W wielkich bólach próbował ją tego nauczyć i przypuszczalnie oczekiwał, że wykorzysta jego lekcje.

Ale gdy tego wieczoru pokazała Harry'emu fotografię, on tylko sobie zakpił.

– Myślisz, że to ona była Księciem Półkrwi? Och, daj spokój... Tak, to bardzo pomysłowe, Hermiono...

– Ty po prostu nie możesz się pogodzić z tym, że dziewczyna może być taka mądra – odparła. Pokaże mu! Udowodni, że ma rację. Sprawdziła listę starych nagród za eliksiry, aż znalazła swojego Księcia.

Gdy wróciła przed ciszą nocną, Harry'ego nie było. Najwyraźniej Jimmy Peakes przyniósł od Dumbledore'a kolejną notkę o spotkaniu prosząc go, by przyszedł najszybciej, jak może. Szeroko otwartymi oczami popatrzyła na Rona. Czy to horkruks?

Czekali razem w pokoju wspólnym. Powiedziała Ronowi o swoich rodzicach, o tym, jak napisała do nich, żeby ostrzec ich przed niebezpieczeństwem, a oni odpisali jej uspokajająco, nie zwracając na to większej uwagi.

– Posłuchaj, Hermiono – powiedział Ron. – Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, żebyś się nie martwiła, bo i tak będziesz. Ja też się martwię, wszyscy martwimy się o nasze rodziny. Ale jak chciałabyś, żeby zareagowali? Chcesz, żeby zabrali cię ze szkoły i wywieźli do Szwajcarii czy gdzieś indziej?

Nie chcieliby tego, pomyślała, a ona również by nie chciała. Masowała sobie kolana kolistymi ruchami.

– Nie. Chcę, żeby potraktowali mnie poważnie. Chcę też mieć pewność, że oni rozumieją.

– Więc chcesz, żeby zostali tutaj i martwili się o coś, co może nigdy się nie stanie, o coś, czemu i tak nie mogliby zapobiec?

Uśmiechnęła się niechętnie. Gdy przedstawiał to w taki sposób, brzmiało głupio. Mały węzeł niepokoju w jej brzuchu zaczął się rozwiązywać. Ron nie zawsze wiedział, co powiedzieć, ale od czasu do czasu zdarzało się, że udało mu się ująć coś idealnie – tak jak teraz.

Nagle Harry wpadł do środka i przebiegł koło nich, nie zadając sobie trudu by odpowiedzieć, gdy spytała go, czy dobrze się czuje. Chwilę później wrócił, w jednej ręce trzymając Mapę Huncwotów, a w drugiej parę zrolowanych skarpetek. Pośpiesznie opowiedział pogmatwaną historię o butelkach sherry Trelawney, krzykach Malfoya, podsłuchiwaniu Snape'a i horkruksie, który może jest schowany w jaskini. Właśnie teraz Dumbledore miał iść go odzyskać, a on razem z nim.

– Coo?

Nie zwracał uwagi na ich pytania i protesty.

– ...więc rozumiecie, co to znaczy? Dumbledore'a nie będzie i Malfoy na pewno skorzysta z okazji.

Zdumiona Hermiona wzięła od niego Mapę Huncwotów i wysłuchała jego instrukcji. Obserwować Malfoya, obserwować Snape'a, spróbować wezwać posiłki z GD, by strzec szkoły. Wcisnął skarpetki, teraz odsłaniające maleńką buteleczkę _Felixa Felicisa_, w dłonie Rona, z instrukcjami, by podzielili go między siebie i Ginny.

– Pożegnajcie ją ode mnie. Muszę już iść... Nic mi nie będzie, idę z Dumbledorem. Chcę mieć pewność, że wam też nic się nie stanie.

I zniknął.

Popatrzyli na zamykające się za nim drzwi, a później na siebie.

– Pójdę po Ginny – powiedziała. – Sprawdź, czy możesz znaleźć galeona Harry'ego by przekazać GD, żeby spotkać się przed naszym pokojem wspólnym. Jeśli nie, będę musiała sprawdzić, czy mogę zaczarować mojego, aby to zrobić.

Na szczęście nie było takiej potrzeby, ale gdy wyszła razem z Ginny, zjawili się tylko Neville i Luna. Czekali przez dodatkowych pięć minut na wypadek, gdyby inni mieli się spóźnić z powodu trwającej ciszy nocnej, ale sprawa była raczej z góry przegrana. W tym roku nie nosili ze sobą swoich galeonów, więc dlaczego ktokolwiek inny miałby?

Złotego eliksiru wystarczyło, by każde z nich dostało trochę więcej niż pół łyżeczki do herbaty. Hermiona martwiła się, czy to wystarczy, ale gdy tylko go wypiła, wypełniła ją pewność siebie. Sprawdzili Mapę Huncwotów i znaleźli Snape'a w jego gabinecie, ale Malfoya nie było.

– Musi znowu być w Pokoju Życzeń – powiedział z obrzydzeniem Ron. – Hermiono, ty i Luna pójdziecie czekać pod gabinetem Snape'a, a my złapiemy Malfoya, gdy będzie wychodził.

Luna! Cóż, dopóki nie zacznie łapać grzędaków reliktowych, czy jak tam się nazywały, będzie lepsza niż nic. Całkiem nieźle poradziła sobie w zeszłym roku w Ministerstwie i wiedziała, co powiedzieć – a czego nie – po tej strasznej lekcji transfiguracji w grudniu ubiegłego roku, gdy Ron zrobił z Hermiony pośmiewisko przed całą klasą.

– Dobra, w takim razie pójdziemy już – odparła. – Powodzenia.

– Możesz być tego pewna – powiedział Ron. – To zrozumiałe, co nie?

Roześmiali się bez przekonania.

Niektórzy profesorowie patrolowali korytarze, zobaczyły również Remusa i Tonks, ale miały szczęście – oczywiście – więc ich nie zauważono. Dorośli – naturalnie z wyjątkiem Dumbledore'a – nigdy nie uważali cię za wystarczająco dojrzałego, by pozwolić ci pomóc, nawet, jeśli walczyłeś z Voldemortem od pierwszej klasy.

Ale wtedy to przecież dyrektor ich do tego zachęcił.

Więc to było dziś w nocy, musiało być... ta noc, gdy Snape zrobi swoją „straszną rzecz" i stanie się wyrzutkiem. Już nigdy ponownie nie usiądzie w jego klasie, nie usłyszy tego jedwabistego, szydzącego głosu zabierającego punkty jej przyjaciołom i przydzielającego szlabany. Nawet nie pomyślała, że może będzie jej tego brakować.

I wciąż nie miała pojęcia, co zamierzał zrobić. Wysadzić wieżę, w której odbywały się lekcje wróżbiarstwa? Namówić wszystkich Ślizgonów z siódmej klasy do przyłączenia się do Voldemorta? Zatruć sok dyniowy? Jednym uchem słuchała, jak Luna mówi o dulidkach zwyczajnych, chrapakach krętorogich i planach Scrimgeoura by zamienić Esy i Floresy w stołówkę dla wampirów.

– Jesteś pewna, że nie masz gnębiwtrysku, który mąci ci w mózgu? – zapytała Luna. – Nie zaprzeczyłaś mi ani raz.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się krzywo. Ględzenie Luny nie mogło być głupsze niż jej własne myśli. Niż dzikie pragnienie, aby w jakiś sposób pozbyć się jej, by pobiec do _jego_ gabinetu i go ostrzec – ale on musi wiedzieć, prawda? Bo przecież nie siedziałby tam czekając, podczas gdy inni profesorowie patrolowali korytarze?

– Niemożliwe – odparła. – To nie byłoby szczęśliwe, prawda, a ja czuję, że nasze szczęście jeszcze się nie wyczerpało. – A intuicja podpowiadała jej, że znajdowały się dokładnie tam, gdzie powinny.

Niemal do północy nic się nie działo. Wtedy zaczęły się krzyki, bieganina. Nagle profesor Flitwick przemknął obok nich biegnąc do gabinetu Snape'a, zanim zdążyły się schować. Nawet na nie nie spojrzał.

– Czy on powiedział „śmierciożercy w zamku"? – wydyszała Hermiona. Och, nie! Tam byli Ron, Ginny i Neville! Mała nadzieję, że _Felix Felicis_ wytrzyma tak długo, jak będzie to konieczne.

Profesor Snape przez cały wieczór nie wyszedł ze swoich pokoi, więc to musiał być Malfoy. Więc jaka była rola Snape'a? Coś gorszego? Cóż mogłoby być gorsze?

– Śmierciożercy? – Luna wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę zza ucha. Jej wyłupiaste srebrne oczy zdawały się pociemnieć, ale ciągnęła pogodnie. – Och, to by miało więcej sensu. Zastanawiałam się, dlaczego ci terroryści mieliby wysadzać coś w nocy, skoro wszyscy wiedzą, że są bardziej aktywni za dnia.

Zza drzwi słyszały skrzeczenie Flitwicka – Musisz natychmiast przyjść, Severusie! W zamku roi się od śmierciożerców!

I wtedy usłyszały głośny łomot. Chwilę później Snape wyszedł z uniesioną różdżką. Omiótł wzrokiem korytarz, Lunę i zatrzymał się na Hermionie.

– Po dwadzieścia punktów od Gryffindoru i Ravenclawu za przebywanie na korytarzu po ciszy nocnej. Profesor Flitwick zemdlał. Wejdźcie do środka i zajmijcie się nim przez chwilę, gdy ja wszystko sprawdzę. Moja pomoc jest potrzebna gdzie indziej.

Ciągnął w myślach.

_Powinienem był wiedzieć, że jak zwykle będziesz w to zamieszana. Lekkomyślna, głupia... Nie daj się zabić i nie zmarnuj ciężkiej pracy, którą oboje wykonaliśmy._

Hermiona przygryzła wargę.

_Wszyscy wypiliśmy _Felicisa,_ proszę pana. Niech PAN nie da się zabić._

_Pamiętaj, masz mnie nie bronić, cokolwiek usłyszysz. I nic nikomu nie mów. Skontaktuję się z tobą._

Przełknęła ślinę.

_Obiecuję._

_Nie mówiłem ci, żebyś nigdy się nie zgadzała na prośbę, jeśli nie wiesz, czego dokładnie dotyczy?_

Myśli były szybsze niż mowa, więc ich rozmowa skończyła się tak szybko, że Luna nawet nie zauważyła, że się odbyła. Odwrócił się.

– No? Na co czekacie? Po pięć punktów na marnowanie mojego czasu – rzucił przez ramię, zaczynając już biec.

– Tak, proszę pana – powiedziały razem, ale Hermiona zatrzymała się na progu, żeby na niego popatrzeć. Czy zobaczy go jeszcze kiedykolwiek?

**CDN.**

* * *

Fragmenty rozmowy pochodzą z _Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi_ (rozdział 25. _Podsłuchana przepowiednia_).

Chrapaki krętorogie, stołówka dla wampirów i głębiwtryski pochodzą z kanonu.

Nazwy „dulidek zwyczajny" i „grzędak reliktowy" zostały wymyślone przez magdę2em.


	15. Czuwanie

Dla **Milady**.

Za korektę dziękuję **Ewciavi**.

* * *

****

Rozdział 15. Czuwanie

Nie wierzyła w to. Siedziała w skrzydle szpitalnym razem z Ronem, Luną i innymi, wpatrując się w Billa, którego poszarpana twarz być może nigdy się nie zagoi, słuchając jak Ginny i Harry razem opowiadali swoje rewelacje. Ale nie mogła w to uwierzyć.

– Dumbledore nie żyje... Zabił go Snape.

Nie mógł. Nigdy by tego nie zrobił. Nie wierzyła w to. _Gdy zrobię to, co niedługo będę musiał, będzie ci się to wydawało największą zdradą._ Mocno ugryzła się w policzek i ukradkowo zacisnęła pięści na podołku.

– Byłem przy tym – powiedział Harry. – Widziałem to... Dumbledore był chory... Myślę, że zdał sobie sprawę, że to pułapka... Unieruchomił mnie, nie mogłem nic zrobić, byłem pod peleryną –niewidką... A potem przyszedł Malfoy i rozbroił go...

_Masz mnie nie bronić, cokolwiek usłyszysz. _Zakryła usta dłońmi.

– ...pojawili się śmierciożercy... a potem Snape... i Snape to zrobił._ Avada Kedavra_.

Zaraz zwymiotuje. Zaraz zwymiotuje. Nie wierzyła w to.

_Co, jeśli zobaczysz, jak zabijam?_

I wtedy, w nocy, gdzieś na zewnątrz Fawkes zaczął śpiewać lament. Hermiona ugryzła się jeszcze mocniej, dopóki policzek nie zabolał i nie poczuła smaku krwi. Dumbledore nie żył. Zabił go Snape.

_Jak on mógł?_

Dumbledore, niebieskie oczy błyszczące na powitalnej uczcie – „Chciałbym wam powiedzieć kilka słów. A oto one: Głupol! Mazgaj! Śmieć!"; Dumbledore, poważny i cichy, zamykający ją i Harry'ego w skrzydle szpitalnym – „Za pięć dwunasta. Panno Granger, trzy obroty powinny wystarczyć..."; Dumbledore w swoim gabinecie, trzęsący się ze śmiechu – „Severus uwielbia swoje małe sukcesy..."

Dużo później profesor McGonagall weszła, by oznajmić, że Molly i Artur Weasleyowie zaraz będą oraz zapytać Harry'ego, co widział. Ona również zdawała się nie wierzyć.

– Snape... Wszyscy się zastanawialiśmy... ale on tak mu ufał... zawsze... – opadła na krzesło, które pani Pomfrey wyczarowała chwilę wcześniej i pośpiesznie pod nią podsunęła.

– Snape znał się na Oklumencji, jak nikt – powiedział szorstko Lupin.

_Nikt nie ufa szpiegom. Nikt._

– Ale Dumbledore przysięgał, że on jest po naszej stronie! – wyszeptała Tonks. – Bardzo bym chciała wiedzieć, w jak sposób Snape przekonał go o swoim nawróceniu.

_Wspólna historia. Sekrety, które zachowywałem, konsekwencje wyborów, przed jakimi stawałem, nawet kłamstwa, które mówiłem w jego imieniu, podczas gdy prawda dałaby mi więcej._

– Ja wiem – powiedział Harry. Wszyscy odwrócili się, by na niego spojrzeć. – Snape przekazał Voldemortowi informację, która pozwoliła mu dopaść moich rodziców. A potem Snape powiedział Dumbledore'owi, że nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co zrobił, że naprawdę tego żałuje, i tak mu żal, że zginęli.

Hermiona otworzyła usta – Snape żałował, że zginęli? Ale Snape okazał skruchę zanim oni umarli. W czwartej klasie Harry zobaczył w myślodsiewni, jak Dumbledore mówi o tym przed Wizengamotem – i znowu je zamknęła.

_Masz mnie nie bronić. Cokolwiek usłyszysz. Czego nie ma, nie może cierpieć._

Nie mogła nic powiedzieć. I nic nie powiedziała. Nic, gdy Harry oskarżył Snape'a o nazwanie jego mamy szlamą. Nic, gdy McGonagall obwiniała się o wysłanie profesora Flitwicka, by poszedł po Snape'a i poprosił, żeby ten im pomógł, pozwalając przy tym, by dowiedział się, że śmierciożercy nadchodzili. Nawet wtedy, gdy Harry wyjaśniał, jak Malfoy wpuścił ich do szkoły przez Pokój Życzeń, naprawiając szafkę zniknięć, taką jak ta u Borgina i Burkes'a. Tę, na którą wskazywał kilka miesięcy temu, a oni nawet przez chwilę nie podejrzewali, że to właśnie o nią mu chodziło. Myśleli, że coś było za szafką.

Ron i Ginny kontynuowali opowieść, wspominając swoje działania. O tym, jak czekali przed pokojem, dopóki Malfoy nie wyszedł trzymając Rękę Glorii i ich nie zobaczył. Jak rzucił Peruwiański Proszek Natychmiastowej Ciemności ze sklepu bliźniaków – bliźniaków! Te głupie, głupie bliźniaki! – w powietrze i bezpiecznie poprowadził śmierciożerców, podczas gdy Ron, Ginny i Neville miotali się w ciemnościach. Jak ich trójka – na szczęście – połączyła siły z Lupinem i Tonks i chwilę później dołączyła do bitwy ze śmierciożercami zmierzającymi do wieży astronomicznej. Jak Gibbon prawie został zabity _Avadą Kedavrą _przeznaczoną dla Lupina.

Wtedy Harry odwrócił się do niej, żeby posłuchać o jej czuwaniu wraz z Luną przed gabinetem Snape'a i już dłużej nie mogła być cicho.

– Usłyszałyśmy łoskot i Snape wybiegł z pokoju... i nas zobaczył... i... i... – Zamrugała, żeby powstrzymać łzy i kontynuowała piskliwym szeptem. – Byłam taka głupia, Harry! Powiedział, że profesor Flitwick zemdlał i że musimy tam wejść i zająć się nim, a on... a on pójdzie, żeby pomóc w walce ze śmierciożercami...

Nie mogła na niego spojrzeć. _Gdy zrobię to, co niedługo będę musiał... Będziesz musiała zdecydować, czy wciąż mi ufasz._ Ufała? Mogła? Zabił Dumbledore'a. Zabił go. _Wyda ci się to największą zdradą. Tysiące istnień będą zależały od twojego wyboru. Mam nadzieję, że wybierzesz mądrze... wybierzesz mądrze. _Jak mogła, skoro nie wiedziała, co było prawdą?

_Ocal moją reputację później, jeśli czujesz taką potrzebę. Jeśli zeznasz, również będę martwy._

Pociągnęła nosem.

– Weszłyśmy do jego gabinetu i zobaczyłyśmy nieprzytomnego Flitwicka leżącego na podłodze... – _(Powiedz to, powiedz to. Masz teraz rolę do odegrania i nie możesz okazać żadnych wątpliwości.)_ – i... och, to jest teraz tak oczywiste! Snape musiał rzucić na niego Drętwotę, ale my nie zdawałyśmy sobie z tego sprawy, Harry, pozwoliłyśmy Snape'owi tam pójść!

_Ciesz się, że gdy spojrzysz w przeszłość, nie będzie ciążyła ci świadomość tego, że mogłaś mnie powstrzymać... i oddać zwycięstwo wrogowi... Gdybym cię ostrzegł, złamałabyś obietnicę. Nie mogłabyś się powstrzymać._

Miał rację! Och, on miał rację! Jeśliby wiedziała, powstrzymałaby go. Zrobiłaby wszystko, żeby go powstrzymać! Czy już raz go nie ogłuszyła, by ocalić Syriusza, nie podpaliła jego szat, by ocalić Harry'ego? Czy mogłaby zrobić mniej dla Dumbledore'a?

Czy on, Dumbledore, wtedy wiedział? Czy celowo się poświęcił? Czy czekał cały rok, aż Snape go zabije? Na pewno nie, ale wciąż...

Dał Snape'owi posadę nauczyciela obrony, przeklętą, by nikt nie mógł uczyć dłużej niż rok. Trenował Harry'ego, by zajął jego miejsce – czy te wspomnienia w myślodsiewni nie były rodzajem pożegnania? Nawet skłonił ją, by była łącznikiem między Harrym, a Snape'em, gdy on już „nie będzie dłużej dostępny". I ufał Snape'owi całkowicie.

Pamiętała, jak mówił jej, że bycie szpiegiem zmusza Snape'a do sytuacji, w których nie ma dobrych wyborów, a jedyne, co może zrobić, to wybrać mniejsze zło. Powiedział, że zawsze mu ufał, że wybierze właściwie w oparciu o to, co wiedział. Co wiedział.

_O czym wiedział, czego my nie wiemy?_ – zastanawiała sie. – _Co umknęło Harry'emu?_

– To nie twoja wina – powiedział Lupin. – Hermiono, gdybyś nie posłuchała Snape'a i nie usunęła mu się z drogi, prawdopodobnie zabiłby ciebie i Lunę.

Hermiona pochyliła głowę, by ukryć protest widoczny w jej oczach. Tak jak „zabił" Flitwicka?

_Nie daj się zabić._ Niemal ostatnia rzecz, którą jej powiedział.

A Harry kontynuował, kierując swój rosnący gniew na własnego, wyimaginowanego Snape'a. Snape'a, mistrza łajdactw.

– Więc pobiegł na górę... i znalazł to miejsce, gdzie wszyscy walczyliście...

– Zaczynaliśmy przegrywać – wymamrotała Tonks. – Reszta śmierciożerców była gotowa walczyć na śmierć i życie... było ciemno... zaklęcia śmigały ze wszystkich stron... Malfoy gdzieś znikł... na wieżę... a potem pobiegło za nim więcej śmierciożerców, jeden zablokował za nimi schody jakimś zaklęciem...

– Nie mogliśmy się tam przedrzeć – przypomniał Ron. – A ten wielki śmierciożerca miotał wciąż zaklęciami we wszystkie strony, rąbały o ściany i świstały nam koło uszu...

– I wtedy pojawił się Snape i nagle zniknął – dodała Tonks.

_Nigdy nie pozwól przeciwnikowi odwrócić swojej uwagi._

– Ja go zobaczyłem, jak przebiega przez tę magiczną zaporę, jakby jej tam w ogóle nie było – powiedział Lupin.

_Nie walczę z wami; walczę dla was._

– Pomyślałam sobie, że ściga tych śmierciożerców – wyszeptała McGonagall.

– Bo ścigał – odparł Harry – ale nie po to, żeby ich powstrzymać, tylko żeby im pomóc... i mogę się założyć, że aby przejść przez tę zaporę, wystarczyło być naznaczonym Mrocznym Znakiem.

Myśli Hermiony szalały, gdy próbowała ogarnąć te wydarzenia. Wśród nich był wilkołak, byli otoczeni przez śmierciożerców, bez możliwości uzyskania wsparcia Zakonu. Dumbledore był chory – _Jak to się stało? I kiedy?_ – Harry niewidzialny i obezwładniony – nie, celowo unieruchomiony. Dlaczego Dumbledore to zrobił?

Czy wiedział?

Czy to planował?

_On nadchodzi, prawda? Dzień, w którym będzie pan musiał zrobić coś strasznego, wybrać mniejsze zło._

_Tak myślę._

Znowu sobie przypomniała, co powiedział jej dyrektor. Coś, co z pewnością było tak samo prawdziwe, jeśli chodziło o niego.

_Severus poświęci wszystko, by wesprzeć naszą sprawę... Zrobi to, co trzeba zrobić, bez względu na cenę, jaką poniesie._

Nawet to?

_Wszystko, co będzie konieczne. Słyszałaś Tiarę Przydziału: „_Nie bacząc na środki pragną osiągnąć swe cele_"._

Dumbledore chory, Harry unieruchomiony, Snape otoczony, przytłoczony liczebną przewagą śmierciożerców. I ta niezłomna przysięga zmuszająca go do posłuszeństwa... mniejsze zło. Przełknęła ślinę i ponownie zacisnęła dłonie. A Dumbledore nie bał się śmierci. Dumbledore poświęciłby wszystko, by Harry był bezpieczny...

Lupin znowu mówił. Ten wielki śmierciożerca rzucił zaklęcie, które rozwaliło sufit i przełamało barierę, ale nim ktokolwiek zdążył wejść, wybiegli stamtąd Snape i Malfoy, a za nimi pozostali śmierciożercy.

– Po prostu pozwoliliśmy im przejść – powiedziała ponuro Tonks. – Myśleliśmy, że uciekają przed śmierciożercami. Wydawało mi się, że Snape coś krzyczy, ale nie wiem co...

– Wołał: „Już po wszystkim" – powiedział stanowczo Harry. – Zrobił już to, co zamierzał zrobić.

Co musiał zrobić?

_Nie chcę już dłużej tego robić._

_Ja też nie. Ale to nie chęci są moim panem._

Zdawało się, że nic więcej nie już można powiedzieć. Na zewnątrz Fawkes kontynuował swój lament. Hermiona słuchała jednym uchem, podczas gdy chaotyczne myśli krążyły jej po głowie. I wtedy przyszli państwo Weasleyowie. Przebiegli obok swoich przyjaciół i dzieci, jakby ich tam nie było, żeby spojrzeć na jednego z chłopców, nieprzytomnego i bliskiego śmierci, leżącego w hogwarckim szpitalnym łóżku. To niemalże wyglądało jak noc, gdy otruto Rona, tylko że tym razem Fleur była z nimi.

– Mówisz, że zaatakował go Greyback? – zapytał ostro i niespokojnie pan Weasley. – Ale nie był przemieniony? Więc co to oznacza? Co będzie z Billem?

Nawet Lupin nie był tego pewien.

– Prawdopodobnie dojdzie do jakiegoś skażenia, Arturze. Nie wiemy, jak się zachowa, kiedy się obudzi.

Pani Weasley wzięła od pani Pomfrey maść i zajęła jej miejsce, smarując rany Billa.

– Oczywiście wygląd nie ma znaczenia – szlochała. – Ale był takim ładnym chłopaczkiem... zawsze był bardzo przystojny... i m-miał się ożenić!

Nagle Fleur głośno zapytała.

– A co przez to rozumi? Co znaczy „mial" się ożenici?

Wszyscy, nawet Hermiona, zaskoczona i odciągnięta od obsesyjnego przeżywania każdej rzeczy, którą Snape powiedział jej w ciągu ostatnich pięciu miesięcy, ze zdumieniem patrzyli na rozgrywającą się scenę.

– Myśli, że Bill nie będzie już mnie chcial? Że już mnie nie pokocha, bo te ugryzienia?

Oczywiście, że nie! Myśleli, że to nie intencje Billa ulegną zmianie

– Myśli, że ja by go nie chciala za męża? A może to taka nadzieja?

Hermiona nie była jedyną osobą, która skrzywiła się, słysząc prawdę w tych oskarżeniach. Przyjęcie Fleur do rodziny było ledwie uprzejme, a z pewnością nie entuzjastyczne. Wzrokiem poszukała Ginny, by zobaczyć, że ona robi to samo.

– A co mi tam, jak on wygląda! – Fleur rzuciła do nich wściekle. – Ja wygląda tak dobrze, że starczy na oboje!

Och, Fleur! Hermiona poczuła niezdrową potrzebę, by się zaśmiać. Czy ktoś inny niż półkrwi willa mógł to tak przedstawić?

I to zadziałało. Nagle obie kobiety, które wcześniej zawsze kłóciły się ze sobą z powodu zazdrości, przytulały się i płakały, połączone przez miłość, która wcześniej je dzieliła.

– Widzisz? – powiedziała Tonks do Lupina. – Ona nadal chce za niego wyjść... Ją to nie obchodzi!

_Co?_

– Jest różnica. Bill nie będzie prawdziwym wilkołakiem. Oba przypadki są zupełnie... A ja milion razy ci mówiłem – dodał patrząc się na podłogę, gdy Tonks potrząsała nim, trzymając go za szaty. – Jestem dla ciebie za stary, za biedny... zbyt niebezpieczny...

Więc to dlatego Tonks była taka zrozpaczona przez cały rok. A jej patronus nie zamienił się w ponuraka – to był wilk. Wilkołak.

Wtedy Weasleyowie, a następnie profesor McGonagall, stanęli po stronie Tonks.

– Dumbledore byłby bardzo szczęśliwy, widząc, że na świecie przybyło trochę miłości – powiedziała.

Hermiona nie mogła się powstrzymać od zerkania na Rona na wypadek, gdyby pojął aluzję, ale on zupełnie nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. I nie było mowy, by złapała go i próbowała przemówić mu do rozsądku przy wszystkich. Głęboko w jej głowie czarne oczy emanowały zimnem, a wąskie usta wykrzywiały się w szyderczym uśmieszku.

_Jesteśmy w jednym pokoju i walczymy po tej samej stronie, ale nie jestem z tobą i nigdy nie będę._

Nie, to był Snape, nie Ron. Pewnego dnia ona i Ron będą razem, była tego pewna. Ale do tego czasu będzie musiała być cierpliwa i czekać, aż on będzie gotowy, by to powiedzieć.

Wtedy, płacząc obficie wszedł Hagrid, by zawołać profesor McGonagall z powrotem do jej gabinetu. Wkrótce przybędzie Minister.

– Hagridzie, powiedz opiekunom domów... Slughorn może reprezentować Slytherin... że chcę ich zaraz widzieć w moim gabinecie. Ty też tam przyjdź – powiedziała Hagridowi, wstając, by odejść i zabierając ze sobą Harry'ego na krótką rozmowę.

Hermiona przełknęła wielką kłującą gulę ale oczy, nadal wypełnione buntem, trzymała spuszczone. Slughorn? Pozwolić, by ten pochłonięty sobą ślimak zastępował Snape'a? By stroił się i pysznił, powtarzając słowa dodające siły i otuchy, których nawet nie czuł, ani nie rozumiał? Na miejsce Snape'a, który nigdy nie powiedział niczego, co przynajmniej w pewnym stopniu nie było zgodne z tym, co myślał?

_O kogo pan musi się martwić?_

_O każdego... i o nikogo._

Następnego dnia nie było lekcji. I w sumie bardzo dobrze, ponieważ prawie nie spała. Zbyt wiele pytań pozostawało bez odpowiedzi. Harry nie wrócił do Wieży Gryffindoru zanim poszła spać, a Snape oczywiście miał nie wracać wcale.

W ciągu nocy wieści szybko się rozeszły. Parvati i jej siostra zostały zabrane do domu jeszcze przed śniadaniem i były jednymi z pierwszych z potoku wyjeżdżających uczniów. Lavender włóczyła się samotnie wciąż unikając Hermiony, tak jak wtedy, gdy rzucił ją Ron. Nie miała jednak towarzyszki do narzekania, a jej broda trzęsła się tak mocno, że Hermiona niemal chciała się z nią pogodzić. Mogłaby spróbować, ale nie czuła się na tyle wielkoduszna, by dać Lavender przyjemność odmowy.

Ale nie wszyscy uczniowie chcieli wyjechać. Seamus i jego mama, gdy ta przyjechała, aby go zabrać, odbyli głośną kłótnię w holu wejściowym. Skończyło się na tym, że musiała znaleźć do czasu pogrzebu łóżko w Hogsmeade. Nie było to łatwe zadanie, ponieważ więcej czarownic i czarodziejów przyjeżdżało niż wyjeżdżało.

Tego pierwszego poranka, zanim przyjechał powóz z Beauxbatons i pojawiły się delegacje z Ministerstwa, wciąż było cicho. Ron, Ginny i Hermiona siedzieli na trawie z Harrym i usłyszeli wszystko. No, może nie wszystko. Ginny wciąż nie wiedziała o horkruksach i było całkowicie jasne, że Harry nie miał zamiaru jej oświecić.

Gdy znaleźli chwilkę ciszy tylko we dwoje, pokazał Hermionie fałszywego horkruksa i notkę od R.A.B. – „Wiem, że zanim to odczytasz, będę już dawno martwy, ale... to ja odkryłem twoją tajemnicę. To ja wykradłem twojego prawdziwego horkruksa i postanowiłem go zniszczyć." – Gdy dołączyła do nich Ginny, omijał temat jego misji z Dumbledorem i tylko krótko skomentował, że była to niepotrzebna strata czasu. Zamiast tego rozwodził się nad tym, co stało się w Hogwarcie po ich powrocie.

Oczywiście przeprosili go za to, że przez cały rok w niego wątpili. Miał rację co do tego, że Malfoy jest śmierciożercą – albo już niemal nim był, bo to, czy Malfoy miał Znak, czy nie, nie robiło różnicy – i uważał, że miał również rację co do Snape'a. Hermiona nie kłóciła się. Nie mogła.

_Ludzie słyszą to, co chcą usłyszeć.__Więc myślisz, że mnie znasz? A co, jeśli wszystko, co kiedykolwiek widziałaś, byłoby kłamstwem? Zorientowałabyś się?_

Harry wciąż wracał do tematu Snape'a, jego nikczemności, jego występków, jego winy – wszystko było jego winą. Jakoś teraz dla Harry'ego wszystko kręciło się wokół Snape'a. Nienawidził go nawet bardziej niż Voldemorta, głęboką własną nienawiścią, przysłaniającą jego złość na osobę, która w rzeczywistości zabiła jego rodziców. Ale oczywiście znalazł sposób, by obwinić Snape'a nawet o to. W końcu to przecież Snape podsłuchał przepowiednię i przekazał ją Voldemortowi.

Hermiona kiwała głową w odpowiednich momentach i trzymała buzię na kłódkę, nie mówiąc o tym, co ją niepokoiło. O czymś, co Snape powiedział jej wtedy, gdy wykłócała się o to, czy podał jej prawdziwą datę, mówiąc o chwili, w której w przeszłości okazał skruchę.

_Ci, którzy tworzyli opowieści, nie byli świadomi przepowiedni. Ja byłem. Naturalnie wiedziałem, którą stronę wybrać._

To nie miało sensu. Jeśli wierzył, że przepowiednia wskazuję na przegraną Voldemorta, dlaczego próbował walczyć z przeznaczeniem, przekazując mu ją? Dlaczego nie zdradził wtedy i tam? Chyba że... chyba że usłyszał dalszą część: „A Czarny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie" i powiedział Voldemortowi tylko tę pierwszą, by przyśpieszyć jej spełnienie. Był wystarczająco chłodny, wystarczająco pragmatyczny i bezwzględny, by poświęcić w tym celu nieznajomych – i to wyjaśniałoby, dlaczego Dumbledore wierzył w jego skruchę, dlaczego Dumbledore mu ufał – ale wówczas dlaczego by żałował?

_Doszedłem do wniosku, że nie mogę walczyć po stronie ludzi, którzy zabijają niemowlęta i torturują dzieci._

A jednak wystawił dziecko z przepowiedni na niebezpieczeństwo... Nie, musiał wierzyć, że dzięki przepowiedni nie stanie mu się krzywda, więc nie czułby skruchy, dopóki nie zorientował się, że rodzice, których skazał na śmierć, byli ludźmi, których znał.

Ale wówczas, dlaczego? Nigdy nie lubił taty Harry'ego – drwił z długu wdzięczności, powiedział Harry'emu, że jego tata brał udział w kawale, przed którego skutkami go „uratował", więc to nie mogło być to. Czy to mogła być mama Harry'ego? Może w tajemnicy byli przyjaciółmi? W końcu byli dwójką najlepszych uczniów Slughorna, o czym wysłuchiwała przez cały rok na spotkaniach „Klubu Ślimaka".

– Harry – zapytała – kiedy Snape nazwał twoją mamę szlamą?

Ku jej zaskoczeniu Harry zarumienił się i zaczął się bawić swoimi rękawami.

– Zobaczyłem to w jego myślodsiewni – wymamrotał nie patrząc na nich. – W zeszłym roku, na lekcjach Oklumencji. Mój tata i Syriusz... dręczyli go w szkole, a ona powiedziała im, żeby przestali. I on powiedział „Nie potrzebuję pomocy tej małej, brudnej szlamy!"

– Dręczyli go? – parsknął Ron. – Założę się, że tak. I mieli rację! A co robili?

Harry skrzywił się patrząc na trawę.

– Rzucili na niego jego własne zaklęcie. Z książki od eliksirów.

Ron tylko się gapił.

– To znaczy?

– Taa, to on był Księciem Półkrwi. Powiedział mi to, gdy pojedynkowaliśmy się zeszłej nocy, zanim rzucił na mnie klątwę i aportował się.

Hermiona otworzyła usta i zamknęła je szybko. Snape był Księciem? Snape przyczynił się do tego, że Harry przez cały rok był od niej lepszy na lekcjach eliksirów? Snape był „przyjacielem", którego Harry bronił i dla którego szukał wymówek nawet, gdy jedno z jego zaklęć prawie zabiło Malfoya i spowodowało, że Harry'ego niemal wylali?

_Dlaczego ufasz swoim przyjaciołom, a oni ufają tobie? Ponieważ zostaliście wykuci w jednym ogniu. Znacie swoje mocne strony i słabości, tak jak ja i on znamy swoje. Nawet pomyłki wzmacniają więzy, jeśli stawiasz im czoła, zamiast się przed nimi chować._

I to by również wyjaśniało jego wiedzę o archeologii i IRA. Sam był półkrwi mugolem. Z pewnością nie mógł wtedy naprawdę wierzyć w te wszystkie bzdury o szlamach i pewnie nie to miał na myśli, gdy nazwał tak mamę Harry'ego. Prawdopodobnie był tylko zawstydzony, że ratuje go dziewczyna.

Po tym już nie było trudno znaleźć Księcia w starych numerach „Proroka". Po prostu sprawdzała ogłoszenia o narodzinach od września 1959 roku, aż go znalazła, urodzonego w roku 1960, w rodzinie Eileen Prince i Tobiasza Snape'a. Więc miała rację, to prawdopodobnie kiedyś była książka Eileen Prince. Sprawdzając poprzednie lata, znalazła również ogłoszenie o ślubie jego rodziców. Było maleńkie.

R.A.B. stanowił inny problem. Było kilku dość dobrze znanych czarodziejów o tych inicjałach, ale żaden zdawał się nie pasować, żaden nie miał kontaktów z Voldemortem. Zastanawiała się, czy Snape zna jego nazwisko. Zastanawiała się, czy powiedziałby jej, gdyby spytała. Zastanawiała się, czy wszystko, co kiedykolwiek jej powiedział nie było tylko podstępem.

_Gdybym zobaczył królika jadącego na tygrysie, nie myślałbym, że charakter tygrysa się zmienił. Założyłbym raczej, że jeszcze nie jest głodny.__.. Z__musiłem cię do wmówienia sobie, że zasługuję na zaufanie__... __To była metoda manipulacji twoim zaufaniem__... _

Harry nawet się nie zastanawiał. Gdy następnego dnia próbowała z nim porozmawiać o Snapie, był dość stanowczy w swoich przekonaniach.

– On jest taki sam jak Voldemort... Wstydził się swojego pochodzenia, robił wszystko, żeby się go bano, wykorzystując czarną magię, nadał sobie imponujące nowe nazwisko... Jak Dumbledore mógł przeoczyć, że...?

– A ja wciąż nie łapię, dlaczego pozwalał ci używać tej książki – wtrącił Ron. – Przecież musiał wiedzieć.

– Wiedział. – Harry skrzywił się gorzko. – Wiedział, odkąd użyłem _Sectumsempry_. Mógł nawet domyślić się tego wcześniej...

– Ale dlaczego na ciebie nie doniósł?

Dobre pytanie, Ron. Dlaczego nie doniósł? W poprzednich latach tak bardzo chciał, by wylano Harry'ego, a w tym roku nawet nie próbował tego zrobić.

– Myślę, że nie chciał, żeby go powiązano z tą książką – powiedziała Hermiona, wyczuwając, w którą stronę się skierować. – Dumbledore'owi nie bardzo by się to spodobało. – I nie mógłby jej schować przed Slughornem i Dumbledore'em, którzy znali go jako dziecko.

Ale dlaczego to było ważne? Czy poznanie dowodów na zadziwiające umiejętności i kreatywność Snape'a w dziedzinie zaklęć w tak młodym wieku, mogłoby zakłócić niezachwiane zaufanie Dumbledore'a? To nie wydawało się prawdopodobne. Jeśli Snape w pierwszej klasie znał więcej zaklęć niż większość siódmoklasistów, jak kiedyś powiedział im Syriusz, Dumbledore musiał o tym wiedzieć.

– Powinienem zanieść tę książkę Dumbledore'owi – narzekał Harry. – Przez cały ten czas pokazywał mi, że Voldemort był przesiąknięty złem już w szkole, a ja miałem dowód na to, że Snape wcale nie był lepszy...

– „Zło" to mocne słowo – powiedziała Hermiona. _Zaklęcie Sectumsempra było oznaczone „na wrogów" – Voldemort oznaczyłby je „na wszystkich"._

– To ty wciąż mi mówiłaś, że ta książka jest niebezpieczna! – odparował.

– Próbuję ci powiedzieć, Harry, że za bardzo się obwiniasz. Myślałam, że Książę ma fatalne poczucie humoru, ale nigdy bym nie podejrzewała, że jest potencjalnym mordercą. – Chyba że chodziłoby o to, że wszyscy jesteśmy potencjalnymi mordercami.

_Ty ich nie zabiłaś. Zrobili to śmierciożercy. Nie jesteś odpowiedzialna za wybory innych ludzi. Tylko za własne. To jest wojna. Ludzie umierają i nie zawsze możemy ich ocalić._

– Żadne z nas nie podejrzewało, że Snape może... no wiecie – powiedział niezręcznie Ron.

Zapadło milczenie. Hermiona sama nie mogła tak łatwo przekonać siebie, że jest niewinna. Powinna była to rozpracować, wszystkie wskazówki były w jej dłoniach. „Straszna rzecz", Wieczysta Przysięga, dwie próby popełnienia morderstwa, naleganie dyrektora, że nadszedł czas na plan na przyszłość i że był „świadom swojej śmiertelności", pytanie Snape'a: „Co, jeśli zobaczysz, jak zabijam?". Dlaczego nie zauważyła, że to nadchodzi?

_Próbuję nauczyć cię myśleć, panno Granger. Ludzie słyszą to, co chcą usłyszeć._

Pogrzeb będzie następnego dnia, a Ekspres Hogwart–Londyn miał odjechać godzinę po jego zakończeniu. Tej nocy spakowała się, a po obiedzie wymknęła się do Pokoju Życzeń, by odzyskać książkę do eliksirów. Było oczywiste, że Harry nie zamierza tego zrobić, nie chciał mieć z nią nic wspólnego. Ale ona była zbyt cennym źródłem, by ją zostawić. Tej nocy znowu źle spała, wciąż zmagając się ze swoimi pytaniami. Czy mogła ufać Snape'owi? Czy powinna? Co, jeśli była w błędzie?

_Będziesz musiała zdecydować, czy wciąż mi ufasz. Tysiące istnień będą zależały od twojego wyboru. Mam nadzieję, że wybierzesz mądrze._

Nie obudziła się mądrzejsza. Pewna była tylko tego, że podąży za Harrym, tak, jak to robiła przez ostatnie sześć lat. To zostało już postanowione, bez względu na to, co zdecyduje w tej drugiej sprawie. Harry z pewnością w przyszłym roku nie powróci do Hogwartu, bez względu na to, czy go otworzą, czy nie – na pewno nie zamierzał marnować więcej czasu na swoje owutemy, gdy miał walczyć przeciwko Czarnemu Panu i musiał przedtem znaleźć kilka horkruksów – ona również. Ron też nie wróci, wiedziała o tym, choć Ginny nie będzie miała wyboru. Obie dziewczyny były pewne, że Harry tylko czekał, aż skończy się pogrzeb, by zerwać, co Ginny zawsze wiedziała, że zrobi.

Podąży za Harrym, a wcześniej czy później Snape się z nią skontaktuje, albo by kontynuować pracę jako ich szpieg, albo by zdradzić jej przyjaciół, wykorzystując jej zaufanie. Będzie musiała się przygotować zarówno na współpracę z nim, jak i na pomoc w złapaniu go, w zależności od tego, czy mu uwierzy, czy nie. Obiecała.

_Nie mówiłem ci, żebyś nigdy się nie zgadzała na prośbę, jeśli nie wiesz, czego dokładnie dotyczy?_

Teraz wiedziała wystarczająco dużo, by ujrzeć surowe konsekwencje swojego wyboru. Jeśli miała rację, wciąż mogą wygrać... jeśli się myliła, przez nią przegrają wojnę. To był trudny wybór. Nie chciała go dokonywać. Musiała.

_Odmawianie wyboru też jest wyborem – zazwyczaj najgorszym. Czy wybierasz bierność, panno Granger? _

Och, gdyby tylko mogła. Gdyby tylko mogła...

**CDN**.

* * *

Fragmenty rozmów pochodzą z _Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi_ (rozdział 29. _Lament feniksa_ i rozdział 30. _Biały grobowiec_).


	16. Epilog: Mile rozważań

Ostatni już raz dedykuję to tłumaczenie_** Milady**_, która polubiła tego Severusa - ku mojemu wielkiemu zaskoczeniu i uldze.

Dziękuję również **Ewciavi**, za te wszystkie godziny spędzone na rozmowach, poprawkach i dyskusjach.

* * *

**Epilog. Mile rozważań**

To była jednocześnie najdłuższa i najkrótsza podróż, jaką zdarzyło jej się odbyć z Hogwartu do domu. Najdłuższa, z powodu niekończących się cichych mil wypełnionych rozważaniami, gdy chłopcy wymieniali kolejne przewinienia Snape'a. Najkrótsza, z powodu nagłości, z jaką skończył się ten rok, a wraz z nim już na zawsze skończyły się szkolne dni Hermiony.

Nigdy nie wróci do swojego pierwszego domu w magicznym świecie, nawet jako nauczycielka. Jak mogłaby bez zdanych owutemów? I jeśli nawet przetrwają wojnę, to czy wciąż będzie wystarczająco młoda i wolna, by się uczyć? Nigdy nie będzie Prefektem Naczelnym, co było jej ambicją, odkąd po raz pierwszy otworzyła„Historię Hogwartu". Nigdy więcej nie napisze na tablicy równania arytmetycznego, aby profesor Vector podzieliła je na fragmenty lub pochwaliła. Nigdy nie ustawi swojego kociołka w klasie, żeby się uczyć i przeżywać wspaniałe chwile, gdy poznawała tajniki warzenia eliksirów.

Ale przynajmniej tego nie musiała żałować. Czyż nie miała w swojej torbie indywidualnych lekcji u najgenialniejszego warzyciela, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkała – szkolnego podręcznika należącego do Snape'a, zawierającego jego poprawki i sprostowania, notatki na brzegach stron i naukowe sugestie? Gdyby przez cały rok wiedziała o ich pochodzeniu, o ileż więcej mogłaby się nauczyć niż podczas lekcji ze Slughornem, który do niczego się nie wtrącał? Jaką możliwość straciła! Nawet _Muffliato_, którego używali by utrzymać swoje rozmowy w tajemnicy, pochodziło z tej książki.

Wykrzywiła usta. Kolejna lekcja, której Snape wystarczająco mocno próbował ją nauczyć. I żadne z nich nie było świadome, że mu się udało. Ale potrzeba było przypadku, aby zrozumiała, że wiedza nie pochodzi wyłącznie z książek, a właściwie nie pochodzi z nich wcale. Z błahych powodów odmawiała sobie dostępu do najlepszej pomocy naukowej, jaka kiedykolwiek wpadła jej w ręce. Taka ironia.

Stukotanie pociągu o szyny odbijało się równomiernym rytmem w jej głowie.

_Cokolwiek się stanie, cokolwiek się stanie,_

_Musisz zdecydować, musisz zdecydować,_

_Wybrać bierność, wybrać bierność,_

_Jest największą zdradą, jest największą zdradą._

Siedzący obok niej Ron nabrał powietrza i wypuścił je, sapiąc głośno.

– Gdzie, według was, on teraz jest? – zapytał.

– Oczywiście podlizuje się Voldemortowi. Gdziekolwiek się znajduje. – Harry oparł czoło o szybę, a jego oczy błyszczały.

– Taa, tak myślę. Liże mu buty i całuje go w...

Hermiona bezwiednie zacisnęła dłonie.

– Ron!

Spojrzał na nią.

– Co? Chyba go nie bronisz.

– Nie. Ja po prostu... obejdę się bez takiej wizji, dobra? – I bez rozwodzenia się nad okrutną, ciężką do zniesienia słusznością tego, co powiedział. Wystarczająco straszne jest to, że zapewne jest to prawda.

Ron zmarszczył brwi i zaśmiał się pobłażliwie z jej przesadnej delikatności.

– Och, taa, przepraszam. Choć chciałbym to zobaczyć. A ty, Harry? Snape czołgający się z twarzą w błocie i obrywający _Cruciatusem_ za swój trud.

Harry spojrzał na niego gniewnie.

– Chcesz moich wizji? – warknął. – Możesz je sobie wziąć.

Hermiona przygryzała wargę. Wszystko zależało od Harry'ego. Nawet Snape tak powiedział. _Zawsze chodzi o pana Pottera. Chodziło „o niego" nawet zanim się urodził. _Ajednak, prawie udało się jej zająć niemal tak samo ważną pozycję. Jej desperackie rozterki – czy ufać w mądrość Dumbledore'a i w związku z tym w uczciwość jego szpiega, czy może uwierzyć, że dyrektor był jednak największym głupcem wśród czarodziejów – oznaczały tyle, co wybrać; czy wesprzeć Harry'ego, czy też zdradzić jego, siebie, przyjaciół, wszystkich. Skąd mogła to wiedzieć?

Snape'owi nie ufał nikt, oprócz Dumbledore'a, a ten ufał mu całkowicie i w ten sposób uciszał niedowiarków. Teraz, przez te wydarzenia wszyscy czuli się usprawiedliwieni. A jednak, czy rzeczywiście tak było? Czy ten najmądrzejszy, najpotężniejszy czarodziej mógł nie przejrzeć na wylot historii tak rażąco nieskładnej, szytej tak grubymi nićmi, jak ta, którą opisał Harry?

Nie wierzyła w to. Dumbledore wiedział, że pomimo swojego uroku, Voldemort już w szkole był łotrem; tylko Dumbledore, ze wszystkich nauczycieli Hogwartu. Nie mógłby dać się nabrać tylko dlatego, że Snape'owi tego uroku brakowało. Musiało być coś jeszcze.

– Myślicie, że kiedykolwiek uda nam się go dorwać? – powiedział Ron wpatrując się przez okno w jasne słońce i puste pola.

– Kiedyś. – Harry kamiennym wzrokiem patrzył na różdżkę, którą trzymał. – Gdy dotrzemy do końca, o ile nie uda nam się wcześniej. Tam, gdzie będzie Voldemort, będzie i on. – Harry wykrzywił usta. – Potrzebuję dodatkowej różdżki. Nie mogę walczyć z Voldemortem z tą. Czy ktoś jeszcze je robi?

Ron wzruszył ramionami pozwalając, by jego głowa opadła na szybę.

Hermiona podniosła wzrok i powiedziała z roztargnieniem – Gregorowicz, Lapierre i Van Eysen, ale wszyscy są za morzem. Ollivander był jedyny – patrzyła, jak knykcie Harry'ego bieleją i przełknęła ślinę, kontynuując szybko. – Na Śmiertelnym Nokturnie pewnie są jacyś. Wiesz, niezarejestrowani, żeby Ministerstwo nie mogło ich namierzyć. Ale nie wiem, na ile są rzetelni... Pójdziemy razem, jak tylko będziemy mogli. Jutro, jeśli chcesz. Możemy zapytać Tonk...

– Żadnej Tonks – odmówił Harry. – Tylko my. Nie będę ryzykował kolejnego szpiega i nie pytam o pozwolenie. Zakon zrobi to, co ma do zrobienia, a my zrobimy to, co my mamy do zrobienia. Zatem jutro. – Zamilkł i pokręcił głową. – Albo może dzień później. Nie mogę jeszcze zdawać egzaminu na licencję na teleportację, ale ty możesz, Ron.

Ron szybko uniósł głowę, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zmartwienia.

– Nie mogę! Nawet nie ćwiczyłem.

– Możesz to zrobić, poprzednim razem prawie ci się udało. – Wyraz jego twarzy stał się bezwzględny, gdy przyjaciel pokręcił głową. – Musisz! Hermiona nie może teleportować nas obu, a ścigające nas za to Ministerstwo jest ostatnią rzeczą, której potrzebujemy. Najpierw licencja, później zobaczymy, co z różdżkami. Jutro. A potem cztery horkruksy do zniszczenia.

– Racja – wymamrotał Ron. – A wtedy możesz ich obu załatwić za jednym razem, taa? Voldemorta_ i_ Snape'a.

Snape nigdy nawet nie udawał, że jest miły. Nie robił tajemnicy ze swojej nienawiści do Jamesa, do wszystkich Huncwotów, chociaż byli członkami Zakonu. Wielokrotnie próbował sprawić, by wyrzucono Harry'ego, gnębił go i pakował w kłopoty. A jednak Dumbledore mu ufał. Musiał być powód.

_Wspólna historia. Sekrety, które zachowywałem, konsekwencje wyborów, przed jakimi stawałem, nawet kłamstwa, które mówiłem w jego imieniu, podczas gdy prawda dałaby mi więcej _– powiedział jej Snape, gdy go spytała. –_ Wykuci w jednym ogniu._ Pracowali ze sobą bardzo długo i w ciągu tego czasu musiał wydawać się szczery, skoro zaufanie Dumbledore'a było tak niezachwiane. A ona wciąż ufała Dumbledore'owi.

Skrzywiła się, rozmyślając nad swoim postępowaniem. Po tym wszystkim, co rozważała i nad czym się zastanawiała podczas ich lekcji, czy wciąż ufała mu tylko dlatego, że Dumbledore mu ufał? Snape wzgardził tym argumentem już na pierwszych zajęciach i znowu późnej:_ Czy nie jesteś w stanie wymyślić czegoś, dopóki nie przeczytasz o tym w książce, panno Granger? Dyrektor ufał wielu ludziom niegodnym zaufania._

Ufał, prawda? Nie było żadnych wątpliwości, że większość ich nauczycieli obrony było niegodnych zaufania, ale czy on im ufał, czy może grał w długą grę, trzymając ich w pobliżu, by ograniczyć swobodę lub możliwość manewru? Tylko że on zawsze czekał zbyt długo, by zareagować.

Wzruszyła ramionami. Nie było sposobu, by teraz odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Miała dużo pilniejsze problemy do rozwiązania i będzie musiała to zrobić bez wglądu w myśli dyrektora.

– Czy chociaż wiemy, gdzie teraz spotyka się Zakon? – zapytał Ron. – To znaczy, skoro nie ma Strażnika Tajemnicy... – Dumbledore utrzymywał w tajemnicy wszystkie sekrety Zakonu. Co zrobią bez niego?

Usta Harry'ego drżały. Mocno zamknął oczy, pokręcił głową i nieco się zgarbił, odwracając się od nich.

– Twoi rodzice będą wiedzieli – powiedziała Hermiona.

Jeśli zignoruje życzenia Dumbledore'a opierając się o założenie, że był w błędzie i że ona też musiała się pomylić, straci całą pomoc, którą Snape mógł im dać – informacje, ochronę, radę. Był uznanym ekspertem w sprawach Czarnej Magii oraz potężnym i genialnym czarodziejem. Skoro jego stara książka od eliksirów zawierała zaklęcia, które wymyślił jako uczeń, o ile więcej musiał ich stworzyć od tamtego czasu? Jako prawa ręka Voldemorta, mógł ostrzec ich przed niebezpieczeństwem, nakierować ich poszukiwania i powiedzieć im, jak zniszczyć horkruksy, gdy je odnajdą.

Przy okazji mógł nawet pomóc w ochronieniu życia innych, od czasu do czasu zawiadamiając o planowanych atakach. Krótkotrwałe sukcesy nigdy nie mogły przerosnąć długotrwałych efektów ich zmagań. Poczuła chłód w sercu na myśl, że ludzie mogą zostać skazani na śmierć, że może nawet będzie o tym wiedziała, ale będzie musiała siedzieć cicho i pozwolić na to, by nie opóźniać ani nie wstrzymywać poszukiwań Harry'ego.

Z pewnością nigdy by do tego nie doszło. Snape by jej powiedział tylko to, co musiała wiedzieć, by towarzyszyć Harry'emu, lub przekazać Zakonowi. Dowiedziałaby się po fakcie, ale przynajmniej on nie dopuściłby, aby z powodu posiadanej wiedzy rozwinęło się w niej poczucie winy. Tak, jak zrobił w przypadku śmierci Dumbledore'a.

Z drugiej strony, jeśli zaufa Snape'owi i pomyli się, on wykorzysta ją do zniszczenia całej nadziei, zdradzenia Harry'ego i wszystkich jej przyjaciół. Użyje jej, aby wśród przeciwników Voldemorta spowodować jak największe zniszczenie, aby zapobiec powstaniu opozycji, która kiedykolwiek rzuciłaby mu wyzwanie. A ona umarłaby ze świadomością, że to ona była zdrajcą, który do tego doprowadził. Przerażeniem napawała ją myśl o tym, że przez pokładane w nim zaufanie jej przyjaciele mogą być torturowani. Bała się ujrzeć na ich twarzach oskarżenie, gdy już zostałaby odkryta i uznana za zdrajcę. Jeśli zaufałaby mu, czy stałaby się taka, jak on?

Wybór, widziany z tej perspektywy, wydawał się oczywisty. Z jednej strony ryzykowali brakiem postępów; z drugiej, utratą wszystkiego. Jak mogła mu ufać, jeśli potencjalna cena była tak wysoka? A jednak...

Pociąg zwalniał. Dojeżdżali do stacji i wkrótce będą wysiadać, przewieszać torby przez ramiona i ciągnąć za sobą ciężkie walizki. Tego lata, po raz pierwszy w życiu będzie mogła je zmniejszyć lub sprawić, że staną się lżejsze. Swobodnie używać magii poza szkołą, by ułatwiać sobie życie. Rodzice jej i Rona będą czekać i wkrótce będą musieli wyjaśniać, że „nie, nie wracamy do domu, jedziemy z Harrym do jego krewnych i dalej, by zrobić wszystko, co będzie trzeba, aby pozbyć się ze świata potwora o czerwonych oczach".

A jednak...

Jej umysł mówił jedno, a serce co innego. Snape bez wątpienia był bardzo dobrym aktorem i szpiegiem, a jednak_ nie mógł_ udawać zdecydowania, które widziała w jego oczach, tego cichego przyzwolenia dla śmieci jako nagrody za służbę. Zbyt często była w jego umyśle, a on w jej. Widziała go w tych przelotnych momentach nieuwagi, tych rzadkich chwilach niezasłoniętych oczu, nieuzbrojonego serca. I, jak dyrektor, wierzyła.

Zaufanie mu było najgłupszą rzeczą, jaką mogła zrobić – podpowiadał zdrowy rozsądek. To było ryzyko, którego nie mogła, nie śmiała podjąć. Ale istniał powód, dla którego została przydzielona do Gryffindoru, a nie do Ravenclawu. I pewnie to właśnie był _ten_ powód.

**Koniec.**


End file.
